Should Old Aquiantances be Forgot?
by Claudia Johnson
Summary: Sequel to Never Second Best. Someone from their past threatens Trixie and Jim; meanwhile, a friend of Bobby's is in trouble.
1. Prologue

_Well, you all know the drill… Our beloved BWG's do not belong to me, and I'm not trying to make money out of them, by writing this. This is just out of fun! _

_Now to the good stuff: this story happens months after my previous story, Never Second Best, in which a new member of the BWG's is introduced, Annie Dugan (and that one IS mine! __). Anyway, I tried to make a short summary of the previous events within this story so you guys don't have to read the other one._

_And last but not the least, THANK YOU MARY!, for editing this (which sometimes may prove hard since English is not my native language) and for all your valuable input. If it wasn't for your wonderful ideas (one in particular ;)) this story might have never been written._

_I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun!_

**Should Old Acquaintances Be Forgot?**

**By Claudia**

_**Prologue**_

The scissors slowly cut through the newspaper, its blades concentrating on a single picture on the centre of the page. In the picture there was a blonde haired young woman and a red haired young man, both in their early twenties, with their arms around a skinny teenage girl. The title above read _NYC Murdered Heir Avenged; One More Victory for our Local PI. _But the blades weren't interested in the story. The picture was all that mattered… One more picture.

The man holding the scissors finally let out his breath as if he had been afraid of somehow ruining the clipping he now held gently in his hand. Methodically, as if he had done this time and time again, he glued it into a big photo album, almost full with other newspaper clippings. And they all had something in common: the blonde young woman, from a budding teenager till adulthood.

As soon as the picture was in its rightful place, his emotions seemed to finally explode. His strong hands crumpled the newspaper and threw it across the room. As it hit the wall, it unfolded and the title became visible: _The Sleepyside Sun._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**_Monday, 4 PM__  
__New York University_**

Dan Mangan walked through the NYU campus, fuming. He still couldn't figure out why on earth he had agreed to this. Juggling law school and his part time job with the DA's office in White Plains was hard enough and he didn't need one more problem in his already complicated life. He took long strides towards the Faculty building. He still couldn't believe he had let Prof. Franklin lead him into it! Well, he had to admit that having a teacher of Franklin's stature invite him to be his assistant was flattering… But he never dreamt it would mean dealing with that infuriating, aggravating... _Oh God, I wish I was back home!_

Prof. Jonas Franklin had been Dan's Contemporary Social Issues teacher while he had been a student there at NYU. Dan's story as a gang member and orphan stranded in the streets of New York City had interested him and the two had become friends. Now that Dan was in law school the professor had called him and invited him to assist him in a series of conferences about the gang phenomena and all the problems related to the theme. At the time, Dan thought it would be interesting, since he knew the topic inside out. But now… He just wanted it to be over.

"Daniel?"

Dan started at the sound of his name. He turned around to see the man who had gotten him into this walking towards him, happily.

"So, how did this one go?" the older man asked, as he shook the dark haired young man's hand.

"Fine", he mumbled.

Jonas Franklin's eyes shone.

"She did it again?"

Dan sighed and nodded. "I just wonder who on Earth she thinks she is…That girl believes she is an expert in children related problems. You know, today I almost lost it! I asked her how long she had been a social worker… Six months! Six months and she thinks she has seen it all!"

Professor Franklin smiled. The girl Dan was talking about had been his student too, and was among the most brilliant minds he ever had the pleasure of teaching. The fact that she wanted to become a social worker still amazed him. If she had been a little more ambitious she could have been an amazing lawyer or even gone into politics. Her debating skills were outstanding and she worked hard at everything she did. That was one of the reasons he had invited her to come back to the university to attend the conferences. He knew she would make them more… interesting. But she could be a little strong-headed at times, especially when the topic struck some chord in her heart. He knew her life hadn't been easy. But still he could sympathise with Dan.

"Well, tomorrow will be the last of them. And you will never have to deal with her again."

"Professor Franklin, please don't misunderstand me. This has been a terrific experience. It's just that she gets on my nerves."

Professor Franklin laughed as he put his arm around Dan's shoulders.

"Well, I give you that… Miss Darnell can be quite a handful."

* * *

**_Wheeler Estate_**

"Jim, slow down!" Trixie giggled as her boyfriend practically dragged her towards the clubhouse. "I imagine whatever you want to show me requires I'm in one piece."

He stopped to give her a bear hug. "Well, I don't know about that… But _I_ need you in one piece!" He leaned to kiss her soundly. As she pulled away, laughing, their eyes met. Those blue eyes still took all of his breath away. Finally having the courage to tell Trixie about his feelings had been one of the smartest things he had ever done. Though he had almost let too much time go by.

Jim and Trixie had known each other for nearly ten years now, since she had found him asleep in the rundown manor that had once belonged to his family. The first words they had ever exchanged had involved shooting and death threats. But after Jim's adoption by the Wheelers, their relationship had evolved to a very special friendship that had lasted 9 years… until they had both admitted their feelings for each other. The last year had been perfect bliss for the two of them. Making plans, seeing the foundations for Jim's school for orphans grow to a two story high building … days had flown by in total happiness.

Things were changing rapidly for the BWG's, the club they had founded as children, of which Trixie's brothers, Brian, Mart and Bobby were also a part, as well as Jim's adoptive sister, Honey, Di Lynch, Dan Mangan and Annie Dugan, the newest and youngest member. The time for Brian and Honey's wedding was coming fast. In fact, it was just five weeks away. Mart and Di were making plans for their own wedding, as well as Trixie and Jim. But despite the natural flow of life, the bonds between all of them remained as strong as when they were teenagers.

Wrapping his arm around Trixie's shoulders, Jim slowed down his pace and slowly walked her to the clubhouse. She nestled her head against his shoulder as she revelled in the feeling of his warm body next to hers. Trixie had never even come close to imagining how happy she would feel with him. Sometimes she had wondered about how their tempestuous tempers would work together, their mouths both working faster than their brains. Since her adolescence, Trixie had been known for getting into trouble, which had led Jim into long rambles about her safety. No matter where she was she always seemed to run into some mystery, which had led her into dreaming of becoming a private investigator when she grew up. And she had been afraid she would have to choose between that and Jim.

But after her would-be-partner Honey had given up on the idea of opening the agency with her to chase her own dreams, Trixie had begun to weigh the true value of her dreams. And somehow, the agency had come short when compared to family and friends. And besides, Trixie had realised that it was the thrill of the unexpected, the working without rules, the teamwork with all of her friends that she really enjoyed. Not the real and daily work of a PI. And at the same time it became clear Jim was too selfless to make her chose and would rather walk away and keep on loving her from afar. In the process of re-evaluating her priorities and looking back on her life, Trixie was horrified with how many times something could have gone wrong, both with her or one of her loved ones. The thought had been too horrible to endure andshe had finally understood why Jim scolded at her so. She had been reckless many times… and he had been in love the whole time.

After the recent invitation to work in the Sleepyside High School as a counsellor, Trixie had discovered a new mission in life. Trixie had come to the conclusion that helping the children, especially those with real problems (and not even the small haven that Sleepyside still was escaped the troubles and problems of modern life) was as rewarding as arresting thieves. She would be doing the same thing in Jim's school, when it opened.

By then they had arrived at the small clubhouse, which had been nothing more than a gatehouse in ruins at the entrance of the Wheelers' estate before the BWG's had rebuilt it with their own hands.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his green eyes shining like emeralds.

"I'm always ready for the unexpected." Trixie winked her eye at him as she walked by him into the clubhouse. Then she stopped, her mouth hanging open. "Jim!" she exclaimed.

On the top of the table was a model of the blue mansion, the house where Trixie had first found him and that had been utterly destroyed by a fire. It was just as Trixie remembered, or rather, as it had been many years before, when Jim's aunt and uncle had been happily living there. The porch, the beautiful white windows, the columns and railings… it was all there.

"Do you like it?" he asked, leaning against her back and surrounding her waist with his arms.

"It's beautiful. But… I don't get it…"

"Would you like to live there?" Jim asked in her ear.

She turned in his arms and grinned.

"I'd love to. But don't you think we'd be having a space problem?"

He laughed and tugged one of her sandy curls.

"I mean the real thing…"

Trixie looked puzzled. Then it hit her. "You were planning on rebuilding it the whole time?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Well, it's always been a dream of mine, but you know how much the school meant and how badly I wanted it built. And I always thought there wouldn't be enough money to make it all happen. But it so happens that the stocks and bonds your dad advised my dad to invest part of the money in paid off… really paid off." His eyes shone. "And there is the interest of ten years… To make a long story short, with all that and the government funds, support and other donations my mum managed to get I probably won't have to touch those first 500 thousand dollars. And since my parents decided they would be giving us a money present for our marriage I guess it's enough. To build the house, I mean."

"Do you really have that much money?" Trixie's eyes were wide in amazement. Money had never meant that much to her, and she still found it hard to believe the down-to-earth, simple and humble young man that happened to be her boyfriend was filthy rich.

"Well, I won't have that much after it's all done… And it will probably take years to furnish the whole house… But we won't need much else, will we?" His smile lighted his whole face. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

'All I need is you…' she whispered.

* * *

**_5:30 PM__  
__NYU's Auditorium_**

"Do you mean to tell us that all children born into destitute families will become delinquents?"

Dan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. "No, I do not." He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down and not choke her to death. "What I meant was that children who don't have opportunities as they grow up to see other worlds outside their own may, I repeat, may tend to never try to leave them."

"So, being poor automatically leads to crime?" The dark haired girl was mad.

"Miss Darnell, will you please stop twisting everything I say… You do agree that crime is a bigger possibility in some sectors of our society?"

"I do, of course."

He stared at the young woman seated in the first row of the auditorium. She'd agreed with him but her eyes were still defiant.

"That's a start… and those sectors are those that are more economically challenged, if we are going to be politically correct. Do you agree?"

She only nodded.

"So, what I mean is that if you don't show those people there's a chance of a better life, they'll never strive for it. And if someone has been living in a crime prone environment, they are more likely to get into it than other people who haven't been exposed to it. I'm talking about statistics here, Miss Darnell. The concept of probabilities is familiar to you, I suppose?"

"We can't reduce children to statistics, Mr. Mangan." Her tone was a bit softer now.

He took a deep sigh.

"No, we cannot. But neither can we deny their value. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. Have a nice day." Dan turned to his desk, rubbing his eyes. _It's over_, he thought.

"Mr. Mangan?"

The voice startled him. As he turned around, he thought about running. But some masochistic part of him wanted to hear what Joeanne Darnell had to say.

"Miss Darnell, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, approaching her with his arms folded across his chest.

She took a step back, so she could look him in the eyes without stretching her neck. He was quite taller. Still, her posture was defiant.

"Actually, I came here to apologise," the young woman said. "I had no right to come down so hard on you. It's just that the subject upsets me a whole lot."

Dan was surprised. She had seemed too proud to apologize.

"Yes, I understand. But it does mean a lot to me too."

She lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked back up at him.

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to apologize. We are bound to meet again in the course of our professions and there shouldn't be grudges…"

He gave her a sarcastic grin.

"Oh, of course. You might have to work with me since I'm with the District Attorney's office. God forbid I might disagree with you!"

Joeanne's eyes flashed in anger.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Oh, really?"

The budding disagreement was cut short by Prof. Franklin's entrance.

"Well, I'm glad I found the two of you," he said, pretending not to feel the tense atmosphere. "Why don't we just go out to eat?"

_Oh, I'd rather slash my wrists! _Dan thought. "Why not?" he answered.

Joeanne stared at him with a frown, as if she had read his mind.

"I…I'm not sure I should, Professor."

"Don't be silly, Joeanne. I'm sure we'll have a nice time," the older man offered her his arm. "Come, Joeanne. I won't take no for an answer."

Sighing, she gave in, but avoided Dan's eyes. She knew he was trying hard not to be rude to Professor Franklin, who was merrily chatting away as he walked out of the room. Dan followed them at a short distance, trying to control his temper before he actually joined them.

* * *

The Pasta Caffé was a nice, medium-sized Italian restaurant near campus, a favourite amongst the university population. The food was good, the atmosphere nice and cozy with its dim lights and colourful décor. But somehow, Dan was finding it hard to enjoy his dinner. There was something large stuck in his throat. And the strange thing was that it was actually seated across the table from him.

Joeanne wasn't comfortable either but she was trying hard to talk politely to Professor Franklin. She wasn't sure but it seemed he was amusing himself with the situation.

"And how is your family, Joeanne?" he asked.

"They're fine, Professor," the girl answered, slowly. "But you know what it's like in a small town…"

He nodded.

"Yes, it isn't easy. But still, I don't think moving away would be a solution."

The implications of the conversation pricked up Dan's interest and he took a glance at Joeanne. There was sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe you're right. And my father would never do that. I think he is tired of running away. But anyway, I don't think I have had a chance to thank you properly, Professor. If it wasn't for your help in finding that place...," she shook her head and her black hair hid her face for a moment. Then she seemed to remember there was someone else there and held her head up high once more and looked straight into Dan's eyes. Maybe it was the wine, or the atmosphere, but he couldn't help thinking she was actually pretty. _It's a shame she is so obnoxious…_He tried to dismiss the strange feeling but it was very hard. He just hoped Professor Franklin didn't speak to him, because for the moment he was quite speechless.

"There's nothing you need thank me for. You were the one who made it all happen." He patted her hand reassuringly. "It's going to be fine, you'll see."

"Yes, I hope so," Joeanne answered without looking away from Dan, who had gone back to eating, actually blushing under her scrutiny. "But I think _your_ friend is feeling a bit neglected, Professor. Maybe we should stop talking about me."

Franklin smiled. "Well, actually, I think you two might have more in common than you think."

Dan looked up, startled. What was Franklin up to now?

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Well, you both come from Sleepyside-on-the-Hudson." Professor Franklin seemed to be very pleased with himself.

With eyes wide open, Dan gazed at Joeanne. She didn't seem surprised. _I knew that name was familiar!,_ he thought, trying to remember where else he'd heard it spoken.

There was a sarcastic grin on her face. "My family owns a small farm near Glen Road. Actually, it's quite close to the Lynch's estate."

Then it hit him. He had seen her name on Brian and Honey's wedding list. If she was a guest, they must know her well. Suddenly, an image from years back came to his mind. Jim, Trixie and Honey talking to a dark haired girl, while waiting for the School Bus, outside Sleepyside High. He remembered asking Mart who she was. "You're the girl Honey and Trixie helped while trying to find Jim, aren't you?" Dan asked, dumbstruck.

There was a sad smile on her face. "Small world, isn't it?"

"Well, so I see you do have friends in common." The grin on Professor Franklin's face turned into a huge smile. To both Joeanne and Dan's surprise, he put some money on the table and got up. "That makes me more comfortable, since now you have something to talk about. I have an appointment I cannot miss and I'm already late as it is. Enjoy the rest of your dinner. It's on me," he said, pointing at the money. "See you two soon."

Then he walked away, whistling merrily, leaving Joeanne and Dan with their mouths hanging open.

They finished their meals in silence, avoiding each other's eyes. Joeanne seemed ready to jump from her seat and run, while Dan's mind was occupied with _How to kill a Professor 101._ They left the restaurant about 15 minutes after Franklin's departure, but it seemed like an eternity.

"I'm taking a cab home," Dan said as they stood outside the restaurant, in one of the most awkward moments of their young lives. "Can I drop you off somewhere?"

She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, but my car is just a few blocks away. I'm driving back to Sleepyside tonight."

"Oh…" Dan stared at his feet, not sure if he should say what was on his mind. But he went ahead with it. "Then I'll walk you."

To his surprise, she didn't object and they slowly walked towards campus. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure out why the slender, pretty young woman seemed to think the whole world was against her.

"So, you knew who I was all along?" Dan asked as they went on. Still stealing sideway glances at her, he saw her smile.

"Pretty much…Your name was familiar and it took me only a few minutes to recognize you. You were a few years ahead of me in school, so I didn't think you would ever remember me."

"Just a few minutes? Wow! Longer than it took you to contradict me!" He knew he was being mean, but he couldn't resist the teasing.

She frowned and was going to answer, but he stopped her with a gesture. "Hey, I'm kidding," he said. "You're entitled to your opinion and, really, our disagreement was merely about semantics. If we talk it through we might even agree on a few topics." _Lord, did I really say that?,_ he thought as the words left his lips. Well, it was hard to admit, but it was true.

"Maybe," she said, with an honest smile lighting her soft features. "And I guess I did come down hard on you… But like I said, some topics strike too close to home. That was why Professor Franklin asked me to be at the conferences.'

"I don't want to intrude, but can I help? I realize that there is some kind of problem but…"

Joeanne didn't let him go on and turned suddenly cold again.

"No, Mr. Mangan. There's nothing you can do. It's my problem, nobody else's. Thank you for the company."

Before he could say anything, she crossed the street to a dark blue pick-up, got in and drove away.

_

* * *

_**_  
__Sleepyside High_**

**Wednesday, 9 AM**

"Bobby, wait up!"

The blond fifteen year old stopped and turned around. His face lit with a smile when he saw the brown haired girl running towards him.

"Annie! Where have you been?" he asked.

She sighed. "You won't believe me if I tell you!"

He put an arm around her shoulders and winked at her, blue eyes shining.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything!"

"We were getting a lecture from the principal. You'll end up hearing it too. It seems there are drugs going around."

Bobby smile vanished and he stopped in the middle of the corridor, oblivious to the other students bumping into him.

"Drugs? Here, in Sleepyside High? I mean, there were cases before… but it must have been one or two in about ten years!"

"Yeah…guess this is not paradise, after all!" A little bit of Annie's old sarcasm still came afloat every time something reminded her of her old life as a runaway child, back in New York. She had been in Sleepyside for about 9 months, after being adopted by a wealthy New York family. The Parkers had taken her in after she had helped Trixie catch the man who had murdered their son and who threatened her also. At age fourteen, Annie had seen the very worst of the world. But she had also discovered some of the best, when Bobby had befriended her and after being given her own BWG jacket. "They caught some kids using crack. I mean, seriously using it. And it seems that's not all they found. There were needles in the bathroom and the kids who were caught said they bought it here, but won't say who sold it."

"God!" Bobby ran his long fingers through his hair. 'Now I know what they mean when they say we always believe it won't happen to you. It's hard to believe people I see every day are into that.'

"You've been living a sheltered life for too long…" Annie grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "You're too easily surprised."

* * *

Trixie was having a hard time believing her ears herself. But it was real.

"Have you any idea when this all started?" she asked the plump woman seated in front of her.

Mary Richardson, principal of Sleepyside High School for five years shook her head.

"We're not sure. Three, four months… maybe a little more. Of course these kinds of problems have occurred before. Drugs are a daily problem all over the world. But we never had any reason to believe there was buying and selling within the school premises. And those children had no reason to lie… I mean, saying they bought it here only makes it worse for them. They know they will be pressured to say who sold it to them."

Trixie shivered as she remembered the teenager's faces as they were confronted with their actions. Kids she had known for a long time, some of which had been in Bobby's class. She even remembered seeing the mothers of two of them at the Gardening Club meetings, having tea with her own mother. It was simply too unbelievable. And suddenly she feared for Bobby and Annie and Di's brothers and sisters.

_Please, don't let them be caught up in this! she thought._

"We'll be needing your help, Trixie. Those kids need assistance…I don't know how far gone into it they are, but maybe some of them just need a scare. We only caught five, but we are suspicious of some others."

"Of course, Mrs. Richardson. I'll do my best. Have you notified the police?"

"Yes, we have. Capt. Molinson is on the case. They are all minors so they were released under parental care. But the school has a responsibility. I'll send them over to you," the older woman said as she left the office.

Trixie sank into her chair and closed her eyes, letting out a big sigh. _If those kids weren't scared by Molinson, how on earth am I supposed to do it?_ Boy, this was going to be a long day!

_

* * *

_**_  
__Downtown Sleepyside_**

**1 PM**

Jim remembered well the once quiet streets of Sleepyside. Now, ten years after his return to his mother's family hometown, many things had changed. There were many new neighbourhoods, new faces showing up everyday, new buildings, malls, stores, restaurants… It wasn't a change necessarily for the worse, but a change nevertheless. Trixie's call had definitely been proof of that.

He was aware that his plan to build a school for orphans wasn't just a walk in the park. He knew how much of a trial it would be and how much it would require of him, both psychologically and physically. Of course, he wasn't alone. With all the BWG's pitching in, some way or another, things would work out. But the events in Sleepyside High reminded him that the small town wasn't the haven it had been years before. Or maybe he and the others had just been too lucky!

Sighing, he parked his car near Wimpy's and walked in. Tad Webster said a hurried 'Hi' from behind the counter, where a dozen kids were seated, noisily waiting for their orders.

Jim smiled and walked over to a table at the far wall of the diner, where a dark haired young man was reading the menu.

"Don't you know that by heart now, Dan?" he teased as he passed his long legs over the chair and sat down in front of him.

Dan Mangan looked up and made a face.

"Actually, Tad made a few changes…See for yourself!" he said as he passed the menu over to Jim.

"Oh, God!" Jim exclaimed, in mock disgust. "I won't even ask what the hell a Marilyn Manson Burger is…"

"Extra ketchup, man," said a voice behind him. "And the Green Day one is the vegetarian special. Cool, hum?"

Jim shook Tad's hand, still laughing.

"Hey, the kids liked it!" he said as he pointed to the noisy group at the counter.

"Wow… I just realized we're not part of the kids division anymore!" Dan said, with a frown.

"I know… It sucks doesn't it?" With that Tad walked way, directing his attention to some new customers walking in.

"So, Jim… How's it been over here?" Dan asked as a waiter came to take their orders.

"Quiet…I mean, if you keep away from my house or Trixie's. Our mothers are on the verge of a breakdown! It's an insane asylum. I keep seeing Peter and my father leaving to play some golf. Bobby hides in the stables or hangs out with Annie and I run to Ten Acres, dragging Trixie along!"

Dan laughed at the thought.

"I can just imagine. Brian and Honey must be going nuts too, hum?"

"Wrong, my friend. I don't think they even notice it. They're in seventh heaven. Honey is either busy with her designing classes or with furniture shopping. And Brian is either at the hospital or in their new house…He says he's fixing up a few things, but I guess he's just hiding. Just don't tell him I said so." Jim winked at his friend.

"And Mart?"

"Oh, he keeps pretty busy these days, with his classes or with Di," Jim grinned. "Of course, last weekend we all helped around the house, moving stuff over…"

"Oh, let me guess! He was lying on the front lawn, ordering people around!"

"You betcha he was… until Bobby decided it was time to water the lawn and turned on the sprinklers. He got up pretty fast!"

Dan was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. He wiped them off with the back of his hand and said, "Hey, that reminds me. I met an old friend of yours last week. Joeanne Darnell."

Jim smiled. "Really? I haven't seen her in months. She's great, isn't she?"

Dan gazed at his friend, wondering what to say. "Well, if you say so. You know her better than I do!"

It was Jim's turn to frown. "It seems something went wrong. You didn't like her? And, by the way, where did you meet her? I thought she was working at the Social Services Office in White Plains."

His friend nodded, as the waiter laid their plates in front of them. "She is. But she attended the conferences at NYU, the ones I told you about. It seems she was also Professor Franklin's student and he invited her."

"And…?"

"And she was a pain in the butt!" Dan let out, running his fingers through his hair. "She's aggravating, infuriating, that miss know-it-all! I tell you, I nearly lost it and choked her to death!" Dan stopped as he noticed his friend's efforts not to burst out laughing. "Guess you've seen that side of her too, hum?"

"Oh, yeah! You can bet on that," Jim answered, clearing his throat to compose himself.

"Of course, I had no idea who she was…the name was familiar but I never gave it much thought."

"And she recognized you from day one?"

"Pretty much. Her words, not mine! She told me that over dinner..."

Jim's eyes widened in amazement. "Over dinner? You hated her and took her out to dinner?"

Dan rushed through an explanation. "No! I mean, I had dinner with her, but not like on a date or anything…Professor Franklin knew we didn't get along and decided to pull a fast one on us. He made us go out to dinner with him, said we were both from Sleepyside and left! We had just started to eat, so we had to stay there."

"Ooohh! I think I like Professor Franklin! Man, I would have paid to watch the scene! Was the restaurant still standing when you guys left?"

Dan grinned and nodded. "Actually, we managed to be civil to each other. I even walked her to her car and when I was beginning to think she wasn't that bad, she turned Miss Ice Cold on me again."

"Must have been something you said." Jim was really having fun, knowing the two of them so well.

To his surprise, there was a serious tone to Dan's answer.

"Yeah… guess she just hates when people meddle in her affairs. I made a mistake. She and Professor Franklin were talking about something that had happened… something to do with her family. And when I asked if I could help out somehow, she closed up on me again."

Jim lowered his green eyes to his plate and breathed in deeply. He knew very well what Dan was talking about, but wasn't sure if he should tell him why Joeanne was so secretive. Then, letting out his breath, he decided it was better if Dan knew. It wasn't a secret anyway.

"You know all about it, don't you?" Dan asked as Jim looked back up at him.

"Yeah…me and most of Sleepyside. It was quite a scandal, but I better start at the beginning. Well, you know Joeanne's childhood wasn't easy. And neither were her teenage years. After we met, the Darnells decided to stay with the Smiths. Remember me mentioning them?" Dan nodded and Jim went on. "They stayed there for about two years. But then Mrs. Darnell got real sick and passed away. She always had poor health. Mr. Darnell completely broke down after his wife died. After that, it was just too hard for him to remain there. So, the Darnells came back to Sleepyside, as soon as they managed to get some money to recover his property. Mr Lynch lent him some of the money, I think. He wanted to give it to him, but Mr. Darnell was just too proud to let him help beyond a certain point. I know Mr. Lynch later on offered to help Joeanne with the college tuition too, but Joeanne didn't take it. I don't blame Mr. Darnell, but I'm sorry for all Joeanne had to go through."

"I wouldn't have accepted it either," Dan said, folding his arms across his chest. He wanted to hear this through.

"Neither would I. But, anyway, Mr. Lynch then offered her a job at his New York office, which she took, and with the scholarship she managed to get, she made it through college with flying colours. The thing is, Joeanne's problem was that she never thought of herself. She was too much like her father and she believed it was her place to take care of her family. Not that she had a choice, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, Mrs. Darnell's death was pretty hard on Joeanne's dad. Somehow he let it all fall on Joeanne's shoulders. She kind of took her mother's place as far as her brothers and sister were concerned. You remember Joeanne had two younger brothers and a sister. The boys must be twelve and thirteen right now and the girl is seventeen."

"But what else went wrong? C'mon, man, you're killing me!"

"Something did go very wrong… with her sister, Sally. A couple of years ago, it seems she started to go around with the wrong kind of crowd. I mean, really wrong. She dropped out of high school and Joeanne had to pick her up from the police station a couple of times."

"Wow, that have must been hell!" Dan was just beginning to understand Joeanne's behaviour.

His friend nodded. "But that's not all. To make a long story short, they discovered she was into drugs. Really into drugs." Jim's eyes turned darker. "Mr. Darnell got so mad, he wouldn't talk to her. She is in detox right now, but I don't think he ever went to see her. So, you can guess on whose back it all landed."

"Joeanne's…" Dan was feeling really bad right now. Now he understood some of the things she had said in their fights. "Man… I could never imagine it."

"And she never faltered. She arranged it all, took care of everyone, managed to finish her course, start working… I just don't know where she stored all of her pain and suffering." Jim shook his head. "I just wish I could have helped her more. But when we found out it was too late. She would never talk about it or come to us for help. I had no idea of what was going on! The only reason we discovered it before the rest of the town was because Joeanne went to Mr. Lynch in despair. She didn't know where to go. They didn't have the money to pay for Sally's treatment. So she went to him for a loan. Mr Lynch wanted to give her the money, but she signed an IOU, nevertheless. Of course he tore it the moment she left, but…"

'She'll still give him back the money.'

"She'll try, anyway. But you know Mr. Lynch…" Jim smiled. "He'll probably just open a savings fund for the boys or something."

Dan had to smile too, though he really didn't feel like it. "I'm just glad she has friends," he said.

"Yeah… but like someone else I know, she just doesn't open up that much.' Jim's eyes gazed at his friend. "Come on, tell me. Did you hate her all that much or was it only hurt pride?"

He didn't know what to say. His ego had been under severe stress, but still… "I don't know," he said, sincerely. "I mean, we managed to talk without biting each other's head off for a few minutes and she managed to be, well, agreeable. But I really don't know her that well..."

With a wicked grin, his red haired friend nodded towards the door. "Well, you can start to develop your acquaintance right now."

He turned around to see Joeanne walk through the door. To his surprise she looked prettier than he remembered. About a head shorter than himself, but shapely and proportionate, Joeanne Darnell wasn't the kind of girl that turned heads on the street, but one who certainly deserved a second look. Her eyes were as dark as her hair, large and almond shaped, deepened even further by long lashes and her lips were rosy and full. Her soft features gave her a mistakenly fragile look…as Dan had already discovered. She dressed simply but tastefully. Right now, dressed in beige pants and white shirt with a chocolate brown sweater hanging on her shoulders, her hair pulled up as always, with a few carelessly loose strands framing her pretty face, she looked very attractive indeed.

All this ran through Dan's mind in the few seconds it took her to spot them. She hesitated when her eyes landed on Dan, but Jim's wide smile and signal to walk over made up her mind. Jim got up to greet her and hug her.

"Hey, Jo… It's great to see you!"

Lord, let him not say _'We were just talking about you_'! Dan silently pleaded. But one look at Jim and he knew his friend wouldn't do that to him. Thank God Mart wasn't here!

"I believe you and Dan have met before," Jim said, pretending to be careless about it.

'Hi, Mr… Dan," she said, as they shook hands. Dan smiled, noticing how she finally had gotten on a first name basis.

"Joeanne, how have you been?"

She smiled back at him and took the chair Jim pulled out for her.

"I'm fine. But…I don't want to intrude," she said, hesitating before sitting down.

"Nonsense! What secrets could they keep from us?" Trixie showed up behind her and passed an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"When you're around, none!" Jim's handsome face lit with a smile and he rose to greet his fiancée with a big kiss.

Dan's eyes suddenly met Joeanne's, and she gave him an embarrassed smile. Apparently she didn't feel very comfortable around such demonstrations.

As the four of them settled down to eat, Trixie let out a big sigh. "You guys won't believe the day I had! I thought I was going crazy!"

"That makes you think about the poor counsellors we tormented during our schooldays, hum?" Dan teased.

The blonde girl mocked a punch to his arm. "Now, this is serious," she said, with a stern expression on her girlish features. "There were never serious drug problems in our days there. And today I had to talk to some kids caught using…" Trixie suddenly remembered Joeanne was there and looked at her, not knowing if apologies were in order.

Joeanne had grown pale but smiled, and said, "Go on, this interests me. I mean, I do work mostly with children."

Trixie smiled thankfully at her. Her mouth still ran a lot faster than her brain, most of the time.

"Well, five kids were caught using crack. And someone had found needles in the bathroom some time ago. Captain Molinson and Principal Richardson had a long talk with them and one them was so scared he let out that they had gotten the drugs in school. But nothing on earth would make him say who sold it. I gave it a shot too, but he wouldn't open his mouth," she sighed, and caressed Jim's freckled hand.

"Everything will turn out fine, sweetheart," he said, pulling one of her sandy curls. He hated to see her worried. "With our Schoolgirl Shamus on the case, the bad guys always get caught."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Yeah… I hope so! I think this is one of the worst cases I ever worked on…I keep thinking about Bobby and Annie and Di's brothers and sisters…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about them. They wouldn't touch the stuff," Dan said.

"Why are you so sure?" Joeanne asked. Dan turned to her and recognized the spark shining in her dark eyes. Before he managed to find an answer, she went on, "Sometimes we think our loved ones are safe and that they really know right from wrong, but then..." Her voice failed her and she lowered her eyes.

"I know," Dan said, trying to make the subject lighter, "What I meant was, though I trust them and know what's going on in those heads, to a certain point at least, I decided to play it safe and told them I would kick their butts all the way down to Kingdom Come if they ever even think about using drugs. And they know I mean it."

Trixie and Jim burst out laughing, despite the seriousness of the subject. They could just picture Dan's imposing presence threatening the kids. He and Jim had always been the BWG's most respected by the younger members of the group. But Dan was always the one they looked up to the most. However, Joeanne didn't seem to think it was funny.

"I certainly hope it works," Joeanne said, with a sorrowful tone.

"Oh, it will. It takes only a frown from Dan to keep them straight as an arrow!" Jim chuckled and winked at his friend. But despite his cheerful disposition, he realised Joeanne was finding it hard to joke with the subject. Trixie met his eye and both knew what was in each other's mind. To lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere, Trixie turned to Joeanne and said, "And how are your brothers? They must be really grown up. I haven't seen them in ages!"

There was a shy smile on Joeanne's lips as she answered. "They're fine. They're nice boys."

"You guys should come by Crabapple Farm. They used to like playing with Bobby and the Lynch twins."

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know…I don't think they would feel comfortable." The look in her eyes told Trixie what she meant.

"Why not? Everybody feels at home at Crabapple Farm!" Dan exclaimed. "Besides, they would be in good company and not getting in trouble somewhere…" He broke off his sentence as he saw the sudden burst of anger in Joeanne's eyes.

"My brothers know perfectly well how to choose their companions. We don't need to be told who they should be with or not! And they don't get in trouble!" Her voice was controlled, but everyone could see she was downright mad.

"That's not what I meant, Joeanne! You're not going to start all this again, are you?" He was about to loose his temper too. Jim and Trixie were too amazed to say anything.

"Oh, I'm not starting anything. As a matter of fact, I'm ending it right now." Joeanne got up and grabbed her purse. Dropping some money on the table, she turned to Trixie and Jim and said, "I'm sorry, but it's better if we meet some other time."

"A word of advice, Ms. Darnell. You have to stop taking everything as a personal offence, if you want to be any good at what you do," Dan remarked, ironically.

Joeanne didn't even answer him. She just threw him a killer look and walked away.

Trixie shook her head at him. "Way to go, Romeo!" she muttered as she ran after Joeanne.

"Hey, what did I do?" Dan was seriously confused.

Jim sighed. "Hey man, take it easy! She is pretty touchy about those topics."

"You know I didn't mean any harm…Ok, maybe those were the wrong words, but…God, she just snaps at each and every word I say!"

"Yeah, I understand. Well, I guess you guys have to start afresh. She's real sweet, you know?"

Dan's gaze was a good enough answer.

* * *

"Jo!" Trixie called out as she tried to catch up with her friend.

The young woman stopped and turned around, sighing.

"Trixie, look, I'm sorry. I know I overreacted, but I just go crazy when…" She moaned and hid her face in her hands.

Trixie patted her arm, reassuringly.

"It's ok. But Dan meant well…I'm not even sure he knows anything about your sister."

Joeanne nodded. "He does, Trixie. And that's ok…everyone else knows, anyway! I get plenty of _There goes the junkie's sister_! It's just that when he mentioned my brothers I just got so scared…"

"I understand. I'm feeling pretty scared myself. But I wish you and Dan would stop arguing and get to know each other.' Trixie suddenly had an idea. 'Hey, why don't you and the kids come by on Saturday night. We're having a little get together at Crabapple Farm."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Jo, it's your call. But we'd love to have you there." Trixie smiled as she squeezed Joeanne's hand. "All of us."

Joeanne returned her smile. "I'll think about it."

* * *

After they left Wimpy's, Jim offered Dan a ride back to the apartment he had rented after graduating from college and getting the job in the DA's Office. After Mr. Maypenny's passing, two years before, Dan had shared his uncle's apartment over the Wheeler's garage whenever he was in town but then he had realised he needed his own space. Even if it meant commuting in and out of town nearly everyday.

As they were getting in Jim's Jeep, Dan's cell phone rang.

He didn't say much, but his face turned quite pale as he listened to whatever the person on the other side was saying.

"Is there something wrong?" Trixie asked, turning around on the front seat to look at her friend.

Dan glanced at Jim and hesitated. Should he say it? But he knew he couldn't keep it from them. "Well", he started, "I just got some news. I was on the look out for this and now…"

"Dan, spill it. What's going on?'" Trixie was getting really worried.

"It's about Jonesy. He finished his sentence about a week ago."

Jim's knuckles turned white, grasping the wheel.

"You mean he's out?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"They had to let him out, honey," Trixie said, softly, though her heart was pumping in her chest. "He served his time. Maybe he changed."

Jim glanced at her in disbelief. "He won't ever change."

"Anyway, I just thought you might like to be informed on this…just in case…" Dan didn't finish his sentence. Through the rear view mirror, he met Jim's eyes and realised his friend knew what he was going to say. But Trixie was the one who voiced it.

"You think he might try… to get even?"

"Trix, we were the responsible for him being locked away for ten years. I don't think he spent his time there waiting to thank us!" Dan knew he was being blunt but he was actually very upset. Trixie and Jim were the most likely victims of the man's vengeful mind.

Jonesy had married Jim's mother when Jim was ten. After Katje Frayne's death he had made the boy's life absolutely miserable. Jim had been tied down, locked up, beaten up and nearly murdered but had finally managed to escape his claws when the Wheelers adopted him. Sometime after that he had resurfaced to try and kidnap Jim's only living relative, Juliana Maasden. But Trixie had gotten in his way and he had been arrested.

Trixie shivered at the thought of meeting the man again. No matter how much time went by, she would never forget the terror of being face to face with him. Or the pain in Jim's eyes when he remembered those days.

"We're not children anymore. He won't face adults the same way he did with children," she said, trying to be strong. But Dan's answer made her tremble.

"That's precisely what I'm afraid of," he said.

* * *

**_6 PM__  
__Joeanne's apartment _**

Joeanne dropped her purse on the couch and kicked off her shoes. She slowly walked to the window and gazed outside to the quiet street below. The view was so different from the one she had seen out of her window most of her life. The trees on the sidewalk were the only greenery around. The park was just around the corner but she couldn't see it from there.

Getting used to living in an apartment hadn't been as hard as getting used to being away from her family. But she had realised she couldn't do it anymore. Not only for her sake, but also for the sake of her brothers. Her constant fights with their father, ever since Sally had started getting into trouble, had been too hard on the children. Joe Darnell simply would not accept that his younger daughter had serious problems and had written her off and even tried to forbid Joeanne to help her. So, after graduating from college, and despite keeping a close eye on her brothers, she had gotten her own apartment. She loved her father dearly but distance was the best solution for their disagreements.

Loosening the pin that held her hair up, she walked back to the couch and sat down. Closing her eyes, she remembered Dan's face as she had walked in the diner. From his whole attitude she had gotten the feeling he already knew all about her story. Not that it mattered. He was probably the only one in town who hadn't heard about it.

Sighing, she wondered how Sally was doing. The treatment centre where she had been staying for the past year was about an hour drive away. Professor Franklin had helped in getting Sally in there. She had been there just last weekend and though the girl was now more docile and conscious, she was starting to let old grudges flow. More than once, in the heat of the moment, Sally had accused Joeanne of being too hard an example to follow, their father's favourite, little Miss Perfect. It hurt Joeanne deeply, but she had to maintain her composure and go on as if nothing had been said. But Sally's frequent silences hurt more than any of her words.

Meeting her old friends again felt good. Trixie and Jim had always been wonderful to her, though she had kept them at bay many times. Pride was a hard thing to swallow and Joeanne had plenty of it. Knowing how much they had helped her and how much of her family's toil and trouble they had witnessed made her feel both grateful and ashamed.

A part of her wished she had asked them for help! At least it would have felt good to have someone to turn too. But taking care of her family didn't leave her with much time for friends or even dates. Loneliness had been her closest friend since her mother's death.

And her father had simply learned to rely on her too much. In a deep, secluded part of her heart she wished he had been a little bit stronger. Just enough to give her a little more freedom.

Dan's face kept springing back to her mind, in the midst of her thoughts. His last remark had disturbed her. _Stop taking it personally, if you want to be any good at what you do_. He was right. She had to admit it. But somehow she had never let her feelings interfere with her job. Or had she? Maybe that's why it was so hard to let go of every case. Maybe that's why she wouldn't give up until she had done all she could do. Maybe that's why she felt so frustrated when there was nothing more she could do.

With a groan, she got up and headed for the shower. She just didn't want to think about it… _him_… anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Basically for every two reviews I get, I'll update the moment I find out. Back to the story, so are you guys excited to see Dan back in the picture? The Darnell family? Jonesy's release? Well, if that shocked you, don't be surprized because he would have had to have come out eventually and the original series doesn't go that far into the future, so looks like I get left with it :) haha. Thanks for reading.**

**Claudia**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_Thursday, 9 AM__  
__Sleepyside High_**

Early morning classes were the hardest for Annie to endure. Hours seemed to fly by when she was reading or studying, and she always ended up getting to bed really late. All through the previous summer, the BWGs had tutored her so she could catch up with what she had missed after being away from school for two years. Nevertheless, the test the school had put her through still left her two grades behind Bobby. And, since she was only a year younger than he was, this made her feel quite frustrated. So, she was trying hard to catch up on the lost time.

Yawning, she walked over to her locker. Bobby caught her halfway.

"Hey, did you lose the bus again?" he asked, merrily.

"Yeah… Forgot to wake up. Mr. P…Dad gave me a ride on his way to town."

Bobby smiled as she corrected herself. "It's still pretty hard to call them Mum and Dad, hum?"

She nodded. The Parkers had formally adopted her a few months back, but it was still difficult for her to adjust to having a family again. "They are really nice to me, but sometimes I think they only adopted me to replace Jason."

He touched her cheek with his hand, tenderly. "Don't be silly. That feeling will pass, in time."

"I hope so, Bobby. I really do," she said as she opened her locker.

Then, suddenly, she felt someone grab her by the arm and spin her around. Her books fell to the ground with a thump. Still dazed, she found herself face to face with Maddie Kendall, a tall blonde girl, one of the most popular girls in school. And one that seemed to hate Annie from day one.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Annie pushed her away as Bobby stood between the two, keeping them apart.

"I should be asking you that!" the girl said, arms folded across her chest. "We never had drug dealing here until YOU came along." A smug smile showed on her lips as a small crowd gathered around them.

Annie looked around and narrowed her eyes. Bobby knew very well what such look meant. Her days of having to fend for herself were not so far gone and her survival instinct still resurfaced easily.

"Maddie, what are you trying to say?" the blue eyed Belden boy asked, trying to be calm.

Maddie's voice became softer and she pushed her hair away from her face as she answered him. "Well, Bobby, who else could be bringing in drugs but her? I mean, she is a delinquent."

"I'll show you the delinquent!" Annie exclaimed as she plunged towards a terrified Maddie. Despite her smallish stature, Annie was strong. Bobby dealt with Annie when she was angry in the past, so he knew Maddie wouldn't stand a chance. Part of him wanted Annie to teach her a lesson, but he also knew she would get in trouble. Taking a deep breath, Bobby pulled Annie off Maddie and away out to the courtyard.

"Are you crazy? What were you going to do? Beat her up?" he scowled as he managed to make her sit down in a stone bench.

"Oh no, the thought never crossed my mind!" Annie said, sarcastically.

"Just ignore her!" Bobby crouched in front of her and held her hands in his own.

"Right… Like it's easy to ignore someone who is accusing you of dealing drugs!"

"Hey, I know! But she's insane. No one will mind her," Bobby winked at her. "Maybe she was doing it just to get my attention. She has been all over me, giving me hints about the spring dance."

"Oh, really?" Annie lowered her eyes. "You better be careful. She's poisonous, that one!"

Bobby was confused. Annie thought he would be taking Maddie to the dance?

"Annie…" he sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not taking her. I already told her that I wasn't going to the dance."

"Oh…" Annie actually sounded even more disappointed now. So, he was right. His heart beat like a drum in his chest, but he knew he would never find the nerve again. So, taking a deep breath, he let it out.

"But I could change my mind… If a certain someone would go with me."

She looked up at him, widening her brown eyes. "Who?"

He smiled, sweetly. "You."

Her jaw dropped, and she was speechless. "You want me to go with you to the dance?" Annie asked, trying to regain her composure. "Or are you just teasing me?"

"I would never do that! I really want you to be my date. I never really liked that dance stuff, but I think we would have fun. And I would be very proud to be the one to take you out on your first date…Even if it is just a school dance." Bobby blushed as he said the words. It hadn't been easy, but the expression of bewilderment in Annie's face was priceless.

"Well, it would be fun to see Maddie's face…" Annie was finding it hard to meet his eyes. Bobby was asking her out? Well, he was a friend but still… "OK, I'll go with you," she finally said.

His face lit with a smile. "Great!" Then he took a look at his watch. "Gleeps, I'm late! See you later!" he waved as he ran back to the school building.

The girl just sat there for a few more moments, trying to decide which of the latest events was more important. Somehow, Maddie's accusations didn't mean as much when compared to Bobby's invitation. She couldn't stop a smile from lighting her face. Annie Dugan, out on a date. With Bobby Belden, considered one of the best looking boys in Sleepyside High! Not that she found him attractive or anything. But…

A tap on her shoulder woke her from her reveries. She jumped, half expecting to see Maddie back. But it was Trixie standing behind her with a smile.

"Aren't you late for class, Miss Dugan?" she asked, mocking a frown.

"Yes, I guess I am. Good morning, Trixie."

"C'mon on, I'll walk with you. What class are you supposed to be having?"

"Biology," Annie answered, with a disgusted face.

"Don't like it, hum?"

"I would like it, really, if it wasn't for Miss Martin. She seems… weird!"

Trixie glanced at the girl. "What do you mean weird?"

"I don't know, Trix. I don't feel comfortable around her, that's all…"

"But I thought she was generally liked by the students." Trixie pictured the mentioned teacher in her mind, trying to figure out what was so weird about her. Miss Martin was in her early thirties and usually considered to be a classy, educated, elegant woman.

"Maybe it's just me, but I feel strange around her. And she doesn't seem to like me either," Annie shook her head. "Can't explain it, really…" the girl stopped as she saw Principal Richardson and Captain Molinson walking towards Trixie and herself.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Richardson," said Trixie. "You wanted to see me? Hello, Captain."

"Good morning, Trixie. No, actually we wanted to a have a talk with Annie," the principal said, staring sternly at the girl. Annie seemed to be frightened half to death, as if she knew what was coming.

"What did I do?" she asked, with a trembling voice.

"Nothing as far as we know, missy." Captain Molinson approached her. "But there have been some accusations…"

Trixie was getting impatient. "Captain, come on. Annie is a BWG! She would never do anything against the law!"

The policeman stared at Trixie and his smile was ironical. "Oh, I can recall more than a few times you and your friends didn't play by the book either." Trixie blushed. "But the accusations that were made about Annie are a lot more serious than your small peccadilloes."

"Annie, we're going to have to search through your locker," Mrs. Richardson said. "I'm sure we won't find anything in it, but still… This is a serious situation. We must check every possible clue."

"You mean…this is about the drugs?" Annie's brown eyes were like a scared small animal's.

"I'm afraid so. Shall we, then?"

Trembling, Annie walked over to her locker. Trixie watched as Molinson searched through the girl's things, feeling furious. How dared they suspect Annie? She was a friend of hers! Molinson should know better!

The small plastic bag was nicely tucked in amidst Annie's things, in the back of the locker. And its contents were unmistakable.

**_

* * *

_**

11 AM

"WHAT?" Bobby stood staring at his sister, not really believing what he was hearing. "They found what in Annie's locker?"

"Stop yelling!" Trixie admonished. The hallway was beginning to fill up again and it was too soon for everyone to know about Annie. "It's bad enough to have Annie in this situation. We don't need people looking sideways at her."

"Oh, you can bet they will. They already do because of her past!" Bobby ran his fingers through his blond hair, in a gesture that reminded Trixie of Brian when he was concerned about something.

"We got to play it cool, Bobby. No one needs to know, unless…" Trixie bit her lip. She couldn't believe the thought had even come to her mind.

Her brother stared at her. "Unless they prove that stuff really belongs to her," he completed his sister's sentence and his eyes fell to the ground. After a few seconds of silence, his blue, big eyes met hers, so like his own and asked, in a trembling voice that betrayed his mixed emotions, "Do you think there's a chance of Annie really…?"

He never had the time to finish. Trixie's pale face told him something had gone terribly wrong. Bobby turned and saw Annie standing right behind him, accompanied by Molinson. From the hurt look in her eyes and the tears falling down her face, he knew she had heard his last question. "Annie, I…" his voice trailed off, as she turned her back on him and walked down the hallway.

Molinson scratched his head. "Guess you're in trouble, kid."

Bobby lowered his eyes and didn't answer.

"And is she in trouble, Captain?" Trixie asked.

"Well, it was an anonymous tip and we haven't found her prints on the bag. Or anyone else's for that matter! Which is strange, I must agree. But still, though circumstantial, it is evidence!" The police officer shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, we thought it best to keep Miss Dugan away from school for a few days, until we get the blood tests results. She has agreed to be tested and I'm taking her to the lab right away."

"Are you going to press charges?"

"Not until we have more than this. I know how to do my job, Miss Belden."

Trixie recognized the tone as the same the Captain used many years before, when she got in the way of his investigations and couldn't help smiling. "I know, sir. I know." Somehow, knowing he was personally taking care of the event made her feel more reassured.

* * *

**_5 PM__  
__Near the Parker Estate, Glen Road_**

Dan rode Odin slowly down Glen Road, back to the Manor House stables. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still enough light to enjoy the end of the day. The first days of April were warm and sunny, but he knew nature well enough to know the prophetic showers would come anyway. He kicked the grey stallion's flanks lightly, encouraging him to speed up a little. His uncle, Bill Reagan, the Wheelers' groom, hated when the horses were brought in after dark. Dan smiled as he remembered the way his uncle had made him take Odin for a ride. He always managed to have his way, somehow.

Odin had just passed the private road that led to the Lynch's estate, and Dan could already see the Parker's house, just around the bend. The large colonial style building had belonged to a family who had lived in Sleepyside for generations, but who had had financial difficulties. The estate had been practically abandoned until the Parkers had bought it.

Dan wondered how Annie was doing. He liked the kid. There was so much of him in her it was scary. He remembered well when sarcasm and irony were his own weapons against a world he knew nothing about, in his early days in Sleepyside. Somehow, facing all those people had been scarier that the toughest hoods in NY.

He decided to stop by the Parker's and see if Annie wanted a ride to the clubhouse. Mart had called him earlier to tell him of the emergency meeting and, though he had no idea what could be so urgent, he had a gut feeling it was serious.

But as he directed Odin to the Parker's driveway, a car suddenly appeared right in front of him, out of nowhere. Startled, Odin bucked and Dan had to struggle not to be thrown off. He held on to the reins so hard that the leather burned his hand as the scared horse stood on his rear legs.

"Easy, boy. Calm down," he kept saying, fearing the animal would end up falling. Odin was still a very young horse, easily scared. After some terrifying seconds, the stallion seemed to calm down. Only then did Dan notice the car had stopped and the driver was staring at them through the window, wide eyed. _Oh, no! It can't be!_ Dan thought. But it was.

Joeanne Darnell opened the pickup door slowly, making sure she wouldn't scare the restless again. "I'm so sorry!" she said, in a barely audible voice. "I really didn't see you!"

"Maybe you should pay more attention!" Dan grunted as he dismounted. His stomach was still very much in his throat. Being trampled under Odin's hooves wasn't the best way to die, that much he knew.

"Are you ok?" Joeanne asked, concerned. "Is he ok? Oh, God! Why didn't I pay attention?"

Her tone made him look back at her. The girl was really pale, and Dan realized she was just as scared as he was. He took a deep breath and said, "He'll be fine. Don't worry. But be careful whenever you drive by this area. Horses and cars don't really mix!"

She gave him a nervous smile and brushed a black strand of hair behind her ear.

"But what are you doing here anyway? Well, it's not my business, but I didn't know you knew the Parkers."

"Well, I didn't know you knew them either." Dan frowned at her answer, but then he saw the smile lightening her features and realized she was joking. She went on, "They adopted a girl last summer, Annie Dugan. Well, her case was assigned to me and..."

Dan interrupted her. "Annie's case? But I thought the adoption process was concluded."

"It is," Joeanne stated. "But there's reason to believe the girl may have got in some trouble, and the Services decided to keep an eye on her."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Dan was beginning to worry. Somehow, he had a feeling this had something to do with the BWG's emergency meeting.

"You know I can't tell you that, Dan. But if you're friends with Annie, you'll find out soon enough." Joeanne took a deep breath and reached out her hand. "I apologies once more, Dan."

He took her hand and shook it. "Don't worry, we're fine."

Joeanne took a few steps towards her car and then hesitated. After a few seconds, she turned again and said, "Just tell Annie I'm a friend, ok? I don't think she likes me all that much."

Dan grinned and the words escaped his lips before he could think about the consequences. "Well, sometimes you do have that effect on people." The full meaning of his sentence hit them both at the same time. Dan wanted the ground to open under his feet and swallow him, as he saw her eyes turn to stone all over again. She turned her back on him and walked back to her car. She was out of his sight before he could say a word.

_Hell! _He silently cursed himself

_. Why can't I keep my foot out of my mouth?_

_

* * *

_

**_5:45 PM__  
__Bob-Whites of the Glen Club House, Wheeler Estate_**

"I simply don't believe Annie has anything to do with this!" Di exclaimed, her beautiful violet eyes welling up with tears.

"None of us does." Mart said, putting his arm around his girlfriend." And right now, I really think she needs to know that."

"She would, if only she was here," Jim remarked as he glanced around the meeting table at the clubhouse.

"I called her, my dear co-president." Trixie pinched Jim on the arm, playfully. "But Mrs. Parker told me she couldn't come to the phone and took the message."

As Trixie spoke, Dan entered the clubhouse. "Sorry for being late, but my uncle is a slave driver."

"We're still waiting for Annie too, Dan. She hasn't arrived yet," Brian said.

"You mean she isn't here?" Dan looked worried. "I was by her place about half an hour ago and Mrs. Parker said she had just left. We both though she was coming here. And, yeah, if you're wondering, Mrs. Parker told me about what happened."

At this, Bobby looked up from the table. He seemed frightened. "Do you guys think she might run away again?"

Seven pairs of eyes exchanged glances and then stared back at the teenager.

Bobby's eyes widened with what seemed to be fear. "Oh, hell! I got to find her before she does something crazy!" Saying this, he got up and shot out the door, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Bobby!" Trixie motioned to follow him, but Brian's hand on her arm firmly pulled her back down.

"Easy, sis. Let him go. If anyone can find her, it's him."

Trixie sighed. There was nothing she hated more than feeling powerless.

"Well, anyway, and no matter how much we are worrying about Annie, there's something else I need to tell you…" Jim hesitated as his friends stared back at him. "A friend of Dan's informed him that Jonesy got out of jail last week."

"Oh, Lord!" Honey grew pale. The man was still a part of her darkest nightmares. "I had actually forgotten he would get out one day."

"I didn't…" Mart got up and restlessly paced around the room. "I kept counting the days, but this marriage thing made me overlook it. Rats!"

"Guys, calm down." Brian made his soothing voice heard. "There's no need to overreact. We all fear the man, but there's a chance he's even more afraid of us. We got him as kids. Now we're grown up, so there's a whole lot more we can do."

"I don't think his mind works like that, Brian," Jim said. 'I agree there's no reason to panic, but I think we should be on the lookout."

"Do you know where he is now?" Di asked, looking from Jim to Dan and back again, her violet eyes wide open.

Dan shook his head. "I'm trying to find out. But I called Molinson and warned him about this." Then he tried to lighten the mood and joked: "The man would have to be the invisible man to get in Sleepyside without being seen."

Honey and Di seemed a little more relieved but the others saw the dark shadow in Jim and Dan's eyes.

* * *

_Think, Belden, think! Where can she be? _Bobby pedaled fast down Glen Road. He had just been to the Parker's estate. Annie wasn't back yet, but at least she hadn't taken anything but her bike with her. Mrs. Parker had told him that even the medallion that had belonged to her mother was still in its place, in her room. That was good news, because he knew Annie would leave anything behind, but that. So, where was she?

The trees were a mere blur as his legs made the bicycle almost fly down Glen Road. And his mind raced just as fast, thinking how he could possibly apologies. How could he even have doubted? It would serve him right if she never forgave him. His heart ached at the mere thought. He had been so happy that morning when she had accepted his invitation to the dance. For weeks he had been trying to gather courage to ask her. And now he had totally blown it.

As he reached Manor House, a thought crept into his mind. He had checked the stables, the boathouse, even Ten Acres. But there was one place he hadn't checked. Bobby smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Well, it made sense. She probably thought it would never cross his mind she would go there, just because everyone knew it made him mad.

There it was, under some bushes. Annie's red bike. Bobby took a deep breath and looked up at the tree house, almost hidden in the midst of the thick branches. Slowly and silently he climbed the steps nailed to the trunk, remembering a night, months before, when his heart had beaten just as hard.

Everything was silent, so he carefully lifted the trapdoor. The sun was setting, but there was still light enough to see Annie lying down near the wall. Her heavy breathing told him she was fast asleep.

Bobby crouched beside her and gazed at her for a few moments. How could anyone believe that such a pretty girl could ever do something that wrong? Well, there had been a shadow of a doubt in his heart, even for just a split second. He would never forgive himself for that. Slowly, he brushed back a lock of hair from her face, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Her nose was reddish and so were her eyelids. _She must have cried herself to sleep_, he thought, heartbroken.

"Annie," he called, softly. "Wake up, Annie."

Annie's eyes fluttered and opened. She sat up, startled, when she saw Bobby.

"Hey, relax. It's just me!" he said, smiling, as he reached out to brush her hair away from her face.

She pulled back and sat with her back against the tree-house wall, her arms circling her knees and the small movement felt like a kick to Bobby's stomach. Still, he knelt beside her. "Everyone's worried about you. The Bobwhites had an emergency meeting and you didn't show, so I thought you might have run off again!"

"Why should I go to the meeting? To listen to your reasons for kicking me out?" Annie's voice was hard and cold. "To hear you say I'm not good enough to hang with you?"

Bobby turned white. "Do you really think we're that mean?"

Annie bit her lip and tears started flowing down her face again. Bobby's heart melted and he tried to bring her back into his arms, but she pushed him away.

"Do you think it's easy? To have people speaking behind your back? To know they keep making up stories about you? And then to have your friends doubt you?" Annie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"But we don't..." Bobby started, but she interrupted him.

"The Social Services have been to my place. The woman said that if they prove I really did it I'll have to go to a Reformatory... and there's a chance they'll stop the adoption process."

Bobby turned white. "I had no idea... But I know it will all turn out fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "And your parents will stand by you."

Annie shook her head. "I don't know if they'll want to be my parents now..." The girl's voice trailed off again as the tears choked her. Bobby took a deep breath and crossed the space between them with one long stride. Pulling her forcefully over to him, he said, "I will always be here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you!"

"You were the one who hurt me the most!" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Shh…I know I had no right to even think about it, but I was confused…" he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. "I know that's no excuse… But all I can say is I'm sorry."

Annie pulled back from his arms and stared him right in the eyes. "Who could have done this to me?" she asked.

The boy wiped her cheeks with his hand and shook his head. "I don't know. But I guess someone thought you were the perfect victim for a set-up."

"That includes just about everyone…"

A smile shone on Bobby's lips. He winked at her and said: "No, not everyone. Just someone who doesn't know what the Bobwhites are capable of. Annie, you are one of us. We are standing by you."

She looked up at him, not knowing if she should believe his words.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, fearfully.

"Do you still want me to be your date at the dance?" the girl retorted.

"Of course! I told you I wouldn't go with anyone else."

"Then don't ever, ever even think I would do something like that!" She shook a finger menacingly in his face.

He chuckled, relieved, and, grabbing her hand, he pulled her back into his embrace. "Don't worry, I won't! Though making up is really nice!"

His words made her automatically pull away and get up. "Don't go getting any ideas, Belden. It's better if…"

The sound of someone calling out their names interrupted them. Looking down, through the small window, Annie saw Bill Regan, the Wheelers groom and a great friend of the BWGs.

"Will you kids come down?" the red headed man asked, with his hands on his hips. "Half the town is out looking for you!"

Annie and Bobby climbed down.

"How did you find us? I thought no one else would think of this place!" Bobby said as he reached the ground and faced Regan.

He folded his arms across his chest and smiled sardonically.

"Yeah… You keep forgetting I get a great view of the woods from my room. I saw you riding that bike like crazy into the woods and then Miss Trask told me Annie was missing."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Annie was getting impatient as she pulled her bike from underneath the bushes.

As they walked up the trail after her, Reagan said, "Don't worry. I won't tell about your little make-out spot!"

Bobby's blue eyes widened in amazement and his jaw dropped.

"We weren't…I wasn't…We didn't…"

The older man laughed, and the boy realized he was only teasing him. A few moments later, Bobby's embarrassment vanished and his eyes glowed. Actually, it wasn't such a bad idea after all!

_

* * *

_

The faces around the table were all stern and grave. One more student had been caught with drugs. Heading the usual Friday's teacher's meeting, Principal Richardson's looked nothing like the playful woman Trixie had come to admire. Even her dark, chocolate coloured skin had lost some its glow.

In fact, there was only one person attending the meeting that didn't seem affected by the whole ordeal. Trixie admired, with some envy, the ever golden, always impeccable hair, the classy make-up and the elegant two-p—p-piece suit of Janet Martin, a Biology teacher that had moved to Sleepyside that same year.

Conscious of their difference in appearance, Trixie couldn't help hiding her hands under the table, when noticing the state her nails were in after a week of nervousness and distress.

"Well, I do believe there is no reason for over reacting," Janet said, her voice low and perfectly calm. She brushed back a long strand of golden hair. "We are not the first school in the world to face this problem. We merely have to deal with it as a normal occurrence."

"Miss Martin, I hate to disagree, but this is anything but normal," the older man at the end of the table retorted. James Wilson had been Trixie's English teacher in her last two years at Sleepyside High and had been teaching there for the past thirty years. The school was like home to him, so he was taking the case quite personally. "If we regard this as normal, then we will be saying it's ok. And it is anything but that!"

"Mr. Wilson, I do respect your… experience," Trixie noticed the small pause and the ironic tone of Janet Martin's voice and shivered. "But Sleepyside is entering the modern age. Bad as it is, this is a sign of the changing times. I do not mean to take this lightly. All I'm saying is that we have to deal with it without panic. Believe me, it won't be the last time it will happen."

"It will, if I have anything to say about it." Principal Richardson made her voice heard at last. Till then she had remained silent, watching carefully and listening. "Sleepyside may be… entering the modern age if you'd like, Janet…but I'll do my best not to face this as normality."

Trixie smiled, inwardly. Janet Martin was nice enough, but she was getting on her nerves with that I-was-a-teacher-in-New-York attitude.

"I'm with you. I think we have to make the kids understand how serious this really is," Mart said, with the most serious face Trixie had ever seen him make.

"Well, of course I must comply with your decisions," Janet said, with the smug smile still on her lips.

_Boy, now I know why Annie doesn't like her_, Trixie thought.

"So," the blonde woman went on, leaning towards the table. "If that's the case, you must be considering quite extreme measures regarding Annie Dugan."

Mart and Trixie exchanged glances. They weren't aware the other teachers had been filled in on the case. If that was so, then chances were the whole school knew about it.

Mary Richardson frowned, as if she hadn't been aware the news had spread. "Well," she said slowly. "If Miss Martin has heard of this, I take it you all know it too." The guilty faces around the table told her she was right. Sighing, she went on. "I've been in teaching for far too long to be surprised. Since you already know, I ask you not to make this more serious than it really is."

"Oh, please!" Janet Martin let out an ironic laugh. "Now that you have a possible culprit, you make nothing of it! This is nonsense!"

"Annie is innocent!" Trixie spoke out, without thinking. She felt Mart kicking her under the table but she decided she couldn't be silent anymore. "I know how serious a matter this is and that what was found in her locker is incriminating, but please, don't condemn her before we straighten this out. I know her and I vouch for her innocence."

"And how can you be so sure, Miss Belden?" Janet asked, staring at her right in the eyes. "As far as I know your acquaintance hasn't been lifelong. And even if it had, no one can be completely sure of anyone. A word of advice: don't go standing up for just anyone. It could backfire."

Before Trixie could answer, Principal Richardson said, "Your concern about your friend, Trixie, is commendable but you should try to be impartial." Trixie couldn't help blushing and Mart's I-told-you-so look made her feel even worse.

Mary Richardson went on. "But we won't crucify the child without being absolute sure. And even if we are able to prove her guilt, we won't stop at that. If a child is involved in this sordid affair, he or she would be no more than a pawn. There has to be someone else behind it."

"Do you believe we're dealing with a... gang?" one of the older teachers asked, pronouncing the word as if it was swearing.

"I can't answer that. I'm not sure, but it is a possibility." Mary Richardson leaned back on her chair, noticeably tired.

"Well, our little Annie does wear that strange red jacket..." Janet started.

Trixie jumped in her seat but Mart was faster in answering. "That strange red jacket, as you put it, is as familiar to the Sleepyside authorities as to this school. It means she is part of the BWGs, the Bobwhites of the Glen, which is a club and not a gang."

"We've been an active part of the community, doing voluntary and benefit work, not just here in town, but in many other places." Trixie added. She knew where this was headed. It wasn't the first time someone had accused the BWGs of being a gang.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry if it sounded as if I was implying anything... but that's just not a usual thing, is it? And it can easily be confused with other things. But if the authorities and the school know you all so well, it's all right." Janet's eyes had a strange glow to them as she added, "At least I hope it is."

"Oh, I could just kill her!" Trixie exclaimed as Mart drove them back to Crabapple Farm. "How dare she? She was trying to say we could have something to do with it!"

"Easy, sis," Mart smiled. "She gets on my nerves too, but she did come from a violent city. People who live in places like that tend to face these occurrences a little more lightly than we do. And she doesn't know anything about us."

"Yeah, but still... Janet sounded too... I don't know... trigger happy, if you know what I mean."

"Uh-oh! Yeah, I know what you mean! I know that mystery-itis look too well!" Mart frowned. "Just hold your horses! There's nothing mysterious about Janet."

"I didn't say there was... Oh!" Trixie moaned and folded her arms. "I'm frustrated! I want to help Annie, and I just don't know how to! After all, I do have a responsibility to the school... But I can't help wanting to help Annie. She is my friend."

"She's a friend to all of us, Trix. And we will do our best to help her. But don't just go rushing to conclusions."

"I won't. I haven't done that in a while, you know?" Trixie playfully pinched her brother.

"Thanks to our beloved co-president, I dare say." Mart's smile gave way to a more serious expression. "Things have been so hectic lately I haven't even had the time to check on my baby sister's heart. How are things?" The way Trixie's face lit up was enough of an answer and Mart smiled again. "That good, hum?"

"Just perfect, Mart," she answered. "Jim's planning to rebuild the mansion, you know? I guess with all this happening at the same time he didn't even have time to tell you all about it."

"That's great, Trix. And Moms will love it. She was afraid you guys would move into town."

"She should have known better. I would never be away from my woods."

Mart reached out and squeezed her hand. "Are you sorry, Trixie? For giving up on...?"

She interrupted him, blue eyes shining. "I gave up nothing, Mart. I made a choice and that was to follow my heart. Nothing changed, except the fact that now I know my life is just starting. And I don't think I left anything back. The agency... Well, maybe one day. But it's not that important anyway. I love what I'm doing and, as you can see, mysteries are still attracted to me."

"I'm happy for you, honey. I really am. For the both of you... and for me, too. Sleepyside wouldn't be the same without you."

Trixie stretched to kiss him on the cheek. Mart could be a pest sometimes, but he was also one of the best brothers in the whole world.

**_

* * *

_**

5 PM

_  
__Wheeler lake_

Sitting on the shadowy and sandy margin of the lake, Annie realized she loved sunsets just as much as she hated the early mornings. At least she did since she came to live in Sleepyside. In fact, it had been just the opposite while she had lived in the New York streets. Sunsets brought along the dread of the long, lonely, cold night while morning meant relief. But now things had changed. She had a home, a family, friends... and the prospect of losing it all once more was just too awful to consider. But Annie was aware there was risk, even if the blood tests had come up negative for drugs. The social worker had said so.

_I won't think about it. _Annie threw her hair back, brushing the thoughts away and went back to writing her diary. There were other things on her mind, happier things, and Jason had taught her long ago to hold on to the nice things, no matter how small. Being asked to the dance was a very nice thing. And being asked by Bobby Belden was even nicer. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips.

"Am I interrupting?"

Annie jumped at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. She turned around and smiled as she saw Dan coming up to her. "'Course not! I was just... oh, daydreaming I guess!" As she spoke, Dan noticed she hid a book behind her.

Breathing in the scent of the pine trees, Dan sat beside her on the sandy margin of the Wheeler's lake. "Keeping a diary, are you?" he asked, smiling as she blushed.

"Yeah," Annie admitted, "Mrs... Mum gave it to me at Christmas. She said it was nice to remember things as the years went by."

"I guess it is." Annie's hesitation in calling Mrs. Parker 'Mum' didn't escape him. "So, how is it like to live with the Parkers. Do you like it?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, I do. They're really nice to me, but it's still strange... calling them mum and dad, I mean. I was talking to Bobby about it just the other day. They are very... careful, when it comes to me. They want to know what I think about every topic. Dad talks to me a lot. I guess they are trying to raise me without making the mistakes they did when raising Jason."

"That's only natural, don't you think? I mean, you do need time to adjust to each other. I've been there, so I know what I'm talking about."

She nodded. "I know. But I'm really afraid of letting them down... and all of you. I'm innocent, you know?"

Annie's eyes told Dan she needed reassurance. So he got closer to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "We know. We wouldn't have made a BWG out of you if we weren't sure of what's in your heart."

"Bobby suspected me," she whispered.

"No, he didn't. Not with his heart. But he was confused and when we are confused we say silly stuff we really don't mean. And we hurt other people. Has it never happened to you?"

She kept silent for a few moments, gazing at the lake in front of them, and then said, "It has. But it hurt anyway."

"He apologized, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. He's even going to take me to the dance at school," she blushed again.

Dan's face lit with a smile. "Oh, but that's an event! So you see, not everything is bad."

"I didn't say that. But I was getting enough aggravation from some idiots at school who hate me for my past... Then all this lands on my back... And now the social services are worried about... my situation," she spoke the last words with some spite.

_Well, here we go_, Dan thought. "Yeah, I heard someone had gone to your house."

"Miss Darnell, that's her name. She was pretty nice, but she also said they could reconsider the whole adoption process if..."

Dan interrupted her. "No one is reconsidering anything, Annie. The social services are there to look after your best interest. I know it sounds like a lot of crap, but it's true. I happen to know Miss Darnell, and I think she would do everything in her power to help you out."

There was hope in Annie's wide brown eyes as she stared at him. "Really?"

"Really. She asked me to tell you she was your friend." He reached out to brush her hair back from her face. "And I am too. So, if you need to talk, just come to us before running away. Promise?"

Dimples appeared in her cheeks as she smiled. "I promise. Thanks, Dan." In a rare demonstration of affection, Annie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back, touched by the girl's gesture. Then he said, "Why don't we go on over to the clubhouse? I bet the rest of the gang will be over there."

"Let's go then." Annie got up, a new light shining in her eyes. Dan got up too and they strode down the path, towards the clubhouse.

**_

* * *

_**

5:30 PM

_  
__BWGs club house, Wheeler Estate_

"The thing is we've been running around in a panic. And we all know that will get us nowhere. What we need is a plan," Brian said, his voice calm and soothing as always. He had a way of settling down arguments with a mere word. Especially when it came to eight stressed out BWGs.

The clubhouse was suddenly silenced, a, and eight pairs of eager eyes landed on the tall, dark-h-haired young doctor. Brian blushed. "Hey, I said we needed a plan. I never said I had one."

"And that comes from the genius amongst us. We're doomed!" Mart sank back on his chair and groaned in despair.

"Martin Belden, are you admitting your brother is actually smarter than you?" Di teased, batting her eyelashes.

"Sweetheart, I'll admit to murder if you give me that look one more time!" Mart bowed before his girlfriend and kissed her hand.

"What we need is bait." Annie said, shyly. "Someone to bring the dealer out in the open."

Jim frowned and rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "You might have something there, Annie. But who?"

"Me! They already suspect me anyway and it won't hurt my reputation. And since I can go back to school on Monday, it will be perfect." Annie offered.

"No way, kid. You might not care about your reputation, but you have to care about the adoption process. You have to be clean on this." Dan's tone left no place for an argument, and Annie took the reproach silently.

"Dan's right. Besides being too dangerous, the person who tried to frame you is probably the one responsible for this whole mess, so he or she will never be fooled." Trixie shook her sandy curls decisively. "We'll have to think of something else..."  
Bobby's voice interrupted her. "We all know Annie's idea is perfect. And since she is necessarily excluded, the only other reasonable option is me."

"In your dreams, Bobby!" Trixie exclaimed. "It's way too dangerous! Didn't you hear me saying so just now?"

"Yeah, like you've always listened to people warning you about danger. Want me to refresh your mind?" Bobby asked, sarcastically. Trixie blushed and Jim tried to hide a smile.

"You're aware you've created a monster, aren't you?" Mart whispered in his sister's ear. Her only answer was a kick to his chin that made him groan.

There was silence for a while. Trixie could almost hear her brain working out a solution. Hesitation as to what was best was evident on every face. Dan was the first to speak out. "Guys, I agree it's risky but we must do something." He got up and walked around the table to where Bobby was sitting. Laying a hand on the blond boy's shoulder he said: "Bobby is smart enough to know what he's getting into, and he will bail out the moment he gets a clue." His statement was more of a threat than a warning. "Won't you, Bobster?"

"Well, I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Dan and Bobby." Jim reached out to touch his fiancée's cheek. "We'll be on the lookout, honey. Don't worry. And Bobby knows how to defend himself."

Trixie gazed at him, frowning. "Now, why did I never hear you say that when it came to me?"

Jim leaned towards her, green eyes shining with malice. "Maybe because you usually didn't warn us when you set out to do this kind of stuff... and we also have to consider the fact that I'm not in love with your brother." Jim's remark lightened the mood and the BWGs laughed heartily. The look on Trixie's face was priceless.

"I'm not sure I like the idea, but I agree there's not much choice. Annie's in trouble and we have an obligation not to let this thing grow. After all, we decided long ago that we had a part to play in our community. And if there's anything we can do to help Molinson... " Brian took a deep breath. "Mart, Trixie, you guys are in the best positions to keep an eye on Bobby. And you, Mister," he turned to his younger brother, "Just keep us posted, and be careful. This is not a game."

"I know, Brian. I promise the moment I get a hint I'll bail out." Bobby's face was serious and grave. Brian had to struggle not to smile at his grown up expression, even though his baby brother was not such a baby anymore.

As the group left the clubhouse, Annie pulled Bobby aside. "Thanks, Bobby. What you did inside was really wonderful," the girl said, having trouble looking him in the eye.

"What are you talking about? You mean offering to be the bait? Annie, I'll do anything to get you off the hook." Bobby's eyes stared deep into hers, a, and she had to look away again.

"Still, not many people would do that for a friend."

He smiled. "Well, we do. That's a BWG thing. We like to stand up for the ones we love."

"I'm not talking about the BWGs. I'm talking about you."

Bobby reached out and squeezed her hand. "Well, I had ulterior motives. I wanted to prove to you I know you had nothing to do with his."

She swallowed hard and struggled not to let her eyes fill with tears. "You're my best friend, Bobby. Do you know that?"

The boy's jaw dropped. No, he didn't know that. "Even better than Jason?" he asked, in a husky voice.

"Jason is gone." Annie looked back up at him. "He was very special to me. He taught me a lot, he saved my life... but we had no choice than to hold on to each other to survive. But you... you turned your life upside down to help me. You brought me into your house, when most people would brush me away and call me a bum. And now you're putting yourself in danger for me. That means a whole lot."

Bobby was speechless. After a few seconds he followed the others down the path, his hand still holding Annie's. It took him about five minutes to process all she had said. Finally, he brought himself to say: "You're my best friend too, Annie. My very best friend."

**_

* * *

_**

Saturday, 9.30 AM

_  
__Crabapple Farm _

Please, please, let there not be any April showers today! Trixie silently pleaded as she got ready to leap out of bed. As she opened the curtains she smiled. Saturday morning was as sunny and clear as a spring day could be. A perfect day for a party, she thought as she headed for the shower.

It was strange, but the get-togethers at Crabapple Farm still felt as exciting as years before, when she would wait for a freckle-faced, green-eyed teenage boy to come into the kitchen, feeling her heart about to burst out of her chest. And it wasn't merely about Jim. Every moment spent with her friends was priceless and unforgettable. Even more so now, when the natural course of life had made those moments scarcer.

There was no real reason for a celebration. Actually, there were enough things going on to warrant not celebrating at all. But they also needed some time off. Time to relax and have fun. And what better place to do so than the cozy, simple kitchen that was Mrs. Belden's kingdom? Today they might even take it outside. It was warm enough, and the elastic walls of the Belden's house were beginning to stretch to its limits. After all, there were all of the nine BWGs, Mr. and Mrs. Belden, the two pairs of Lynches twins and Joeanne Darnell and her two brothers, if they chose to come.

Of course Reagan and Miss Trask had been invited too, but probably their chores at Manor house would keep them from staying long. Gleeps! That's a heck of a lot of people, Trixie thought, rushing out of the shower. She didn't know how her mother could do it and bring everything to perfection. I'm sure I'd be a nervous wreck by the time the guests came. But still they're not really guests at all, are they? She smiled inwardly. They're family.

As she came downstairs, she noticed Brian and Mart were already setting up the tables in the yard and that her mother was bustling away in the kitchen. The smell of apple pie was already on the air.

"'Morning, Moms," Trixie said as she kissed her mother's cheek. "Was I the only one who slept in late?"

"Guess so, sweetie. Your father and Bobby went to town to get a few things that we needed and on the way back they'll stop at Mr. Lytell's to bring the rest of the groceries. But don't worry, there's still a lot for you to do around here." Helen Belden smiled and winked at her only daughter.

Trixie smiled too and felt like the luckiest person in the world.

He watched as the car parked in front of the white farm house. He watched as the two men got out and started to carry paper bags into the house. He knew them. He remembered them well. _The brat is all grown up now_, he thought. _I wonder where SHE is?_ Patience was never his virtue, but he didn't have to wait long anyway. He would recognize those blonde curls any day. He was close enough to even see the freckles on her nose. _My, my! Haven't you grown pretty? Oh, wouldn't I like to mark that face! That way you would always remember me!_

He saw the young woman's smile disappear as she looked around, as if she had somehow heard his thoughts. Stepping further behind the bushes, he held his breath, half-expecting to be discovered. But she seemed to dismiss the feeling and went back to helping her father and brother unload the van.

_Yes, go on to your perfect little life and your perfect little family. Enjoy it while you can! It will only hurt more when I take it all away from you. It will teach you not to underestimate me anymore. You and him._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**_Saturday, early afternoon__  
__Crabapple Farm_**

Dan was fidgety. Jim and Mart were talking right beside him, but he hardly knew what they were going on about. _Man, what's wrong with me?_ He kept thinking. He really didn't know why he was so nervous. Or did he? The dark haired young man shook his head and tried to dismiss his thoughts. As hard as it was to admit, he couldn't stop thinking about whether or not Joeanne would come. And, of course, he would never ask it out loud. He couldn't deal with both Jim and Mart's teasing! After all he was just curious. Then why the heck did his heart skip a beat every time he heard a car passing on Glen Road?

"Man, Glen Road's busy today!" He exclaimed, not noticing he was speaking out loud until he saw Jim and Mart staring at him, frowning. "What?" he asked, as he kicked some pebbles with the tip of his shoe, keeping his eyes down. Then he cursed himself. He did that since his childhood, whenever he was embarrassed. And Mart was sure not to miss it. The grin on his friend's face told him he was right.

"James, my friend, I do believe we are witnessing a singular moment. Our dear old friend, a soon-to-be remarkable lawyer, is endeavoring to keep something from us. I wonder what it could be?" Mart sardonically said, as he put an arm around Dan's shoulder.

Jim chuckled. "Leave him be. You know he never felt comfortable around a lot of people. That's probably just it!"

"Yeah!" Mart winked at him. "Dan's always been known for stage fright. Come on, spill it. You're not fooling me."

"You're crazy, Belden. I'm just worried about this Annie business," Dan said, trying to divert the subject.

Mart frowned. He liked to horse around, but he also knew when enough was enough. And since he knew something was going on with Dan, he picked up on his hint. "I know what you mean. I'm worried too. And now with Bobby wanting to go 'undercover'..."

"He was infected with the Shamus virus long ago! We should have seen it coming." Jim smiled tenderly as he looked over to where Trixie was standing, talking to Di and Honey.

"I always thought he would grow out of it. Heck, I used to think Trix would too." Mart shrugged his shoulders. "But at least he told us about what he intended to do. That's not so bad when we think about Trixie's M.O."

"Hey, she did learn her lesson. She knows better now." Jim said.

"Oh boy! Smoke does get in your eye, doesn't it?" Mart retorted, as Dan burst out laughing.

Distracted with his friends, Dan was startled by a familiar voice coming from behind him. And though familiar, it was a voice he didn't exactly associate with Crabapple Farm, so he spun around, hardly believing she was really there.

"Hello," Joeanne said, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"Joeanne, hi. You actually came... I never really believed you would," Dan uttered, running his fingers through his hair. He had been wondering, but now he was half-speechless. Instantly, he saw his words would be misinterpreted. Her black eyes grew cold.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," he heard her mutter as she passed by him to greet Mart and Jim.

"Don't mind her. Our sister is really touchy, sometimes." Only then did Dan notice the two boys standing at a distance. "Nice to meet you. My name's Dave and this is my brother, Kenny," the eldest boy said, as he walked up to him and reached out his hand.

Dan took it with a smile. "Hi, I'm Dan." He noticed the boys looked a lot like their sister, deep dark eyes shining in sun-tanned faces. The younger boy's hair, though, was lighter. Dan wondered if he looked like their mother, since he had been told Joeanne was a living copy of Joe Darnell. "Well, welcome to Crabapple Farm." Dan didn't have time to say anything else, since in a few seconds the boys and Joeanne had been surrounded by the whole Belden family and some of the BWGs, all wanting to welcome them.

Bobby soon took over Kenny and Dave and led them into the orchard, where they joined the Lynch twins, both sets of them, and Annie. And Joeanne was promptly taken away by Mrs. Belden, who dreaded the thought of anyone feeling like a stranger in her house. Dan watched the two women walk towards the house, the older woman slipping an arm around the younger one, tenderly. She had done that for him once too.

Though his feelings towards Helen Belden were warm enough, his thoughts didn't dwell on her for long. As he watched Joeanne walk away he noticed how pretty she looked, with her raven black air loose on her shoulders and the flowery dress she was wearing. She looked so young!

"That, my friend, is probably the hardest piece of wood you've ever had to chop!" Mart said, tapping his shoulder.

Dan jumped at the sound of his friend's voice. "What?" Then the words sank in. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, I haven't seen that look on your face ever since... Hey, ever since the first time you saw Hallie. And even then you weren't this jumpy!"

Dan couldn't help to blush. "What look?" he asked, trying to sound carefree.

"The look you have glued to your now extremely-red face. The one that's been there since you saw Joeanne Darnell. And since Trixie mentioned you guys had met in New York and hadn't really got along, I can put two and two together and guess this is a kind of love/hate relationship. Of course the hate part is all from her side..." Mart burst out laughing at his own joke. "I'm sorry, man. I'm not trying to make fun or anything..." At this point tears were about to stream down Mart's face.

"They should have you committed, you know?" Dan mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Mart wiped his eyes with his hand and tried to compose himself. Trying to make a straight face, he said: "Hey but seriously, what's up? Are you interested?"

"In what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Mart was serious now. "I'd be glad to see you taking an interest in someone else. That business with Hallie..."

Dan interrupted him. "That business with Hallie is over and done with. Come on, Mart. We've talked about this before. It didn't work. It was over before it started and it was all for the best, because we spared ourselves the heartache. She told me what she wanted from life and I wanted different things, so..."

"So she walked away with you as her friend and you stayed with a broken heart. That somehow strikes me as a bad deal."

He sighed. "Mart, I couldn't force your cousin to love me. It was an illusion. Even if she hadn't gone abroad to study it wouldn't have worked. We were too different. I needed some peace and quiet in my life and she wanted adventure every single day and to see as much as she could of the world. I was hurt, o, of course, but I got over it. She's a dear friend now."

It was Mart's turn to sigh. Somehow he still believed Hallie had been very unfair to Dan, leading him into thinking she loved him and then going off to Europe. "Ok, then. No more Hallie. What about Joeanne? I don't really know her that well, but she seems nice enough... Not to you though."

"There's no 'about Joeanne', Mart. Stop that. She is just... well, not a friend yet, since we got off to a bad start." Dan smiled. "But I hope I'll grow on her."

Mart half closed his eyes. Then he nodded. "Ok, if that's the way you want it, so be it. Let's just drop the subject and get back to hamburger grilling. I'm starting to hear stomachs growling."

Dan chuckled. "Yeah, yours!"

* * *

Bobby finally found Annie sitting under an apple tree in the orchard. She had her arms around her bent knees and was looking quite pale. He knew something was up, but had no idea what it could be. They had been having a lot of fun that afternoon and this sudden gloominess was a mystery.

The boy walked over, with a frown, and sat on the grass right in front of his friend. "What's going on?" he simply asked.

She looked up at him and hesitated. But finally, with a sigh, she said, "That woman that just arrived, Miss Darnell… Is she a friend of yours?"

"Oh, I haven't seen her in a long time. Trixie and Honey met her while they were trying to find Jim… You know, I told you about it, remember? The girl that run away from her family because her father had taken Mr. Lynch's trailer…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "I just couldn't imagine she was Miss Darnell…"

"But what's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

"She's the social assistant who's taking care of my… case." Annie almost spat the word. "It's not very nice to see her here."

"Oh…" Bobby didn't know what to say. "I'm sure no one even thought of it. I don't think Trixie even knew."

"I know that, Bobby. I'm not even thinking that. But I don't quite know how to act…"

"Well, maybe it's a good chance to show her all the friends you've made and how much they care about you. To show her that you're fitting in. Isn't that one of the things they worry about?"

Annie's grim face lightened up. "I never thought about it that way, but maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't be hiding, hum?"

Bobby laughed as he got up and reached out his hand to help her up. "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't… C'mon, let's go. You can try and win her brothers' hearts. Maybe they'll put in a good word for you."

Annie smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, I might give it a try."

As they walked back to the Belden's backyard, Bobby slowed his pace and his handsome features took on a more serious look.

"What now?" Annie asked as she stopped and looked back at him.

"Annie… About Joeanne's brothers and winning their hearts…"

"Yeah?"

"Just… don't try very hard, ok?" Bobby blushed as he stared at the ground.

Annie gulped and blushed herself. There was not much she could say but, "Yeah, don't worry."

* * *

Trixie was rejoicing. All of her family and dearest friends were together again, there in the dearest of all places, Crabapple Farm. She felt like dancing around the enormous table but she refrained herself and was content to just let her eyes travel around it. Her eyes eventually fell on Dan Mangan. He seemed absent minded, completely oblivious to the noise and movement going on around him. Trixie followed his eyes and a smile of sudden enlightenment spread on her lips. Another table had to be set up in the yard, since the group of the old days had grown considerably and Bobby, Annie and the twins had been assigned to it, as well as Terry, Larry, Mandy and Maggie Lynch. At that moment, Joeanne and Diana were standing close to them and it was on the pair Dan's eyes were set. And since Trixie knew better than to think Dan might have any kind of interest in Diana besides friendship, she instantly felt she was trespassing on some kind of secret. But her heart warmed at the thought of Dan finally finding someone special. Just like Mart, she still held a little grudge on Hallie for walking away on him.

"Honey, you're staring." Jim's voice in her ear made her jump.

"Oh!" She blushed. "But I'm not the only one, Jimmy. Have you seen the way Dan's staring at Joeanne?"

"Yes, I have, baby." Jim planted a kiss on her cheek. "But don't you go getting any ideas… Let things take their due course. If he plans to make a move, he'll do it when he thinks it's time."

There was some wickedness in Trixie's smile as she said, "Let's just hope it doesn't take him eight years to do it."

Sometime before Jim might have been hurt by being teased for taking such a long time to declare his feelings to Trixie. But the past year Trixie had managed to change a few things about him and his touchiness was one of them. As she had learned to be more cautious, he had learned to laugh a bit more at himself. So he smiled and his green eyes sparkled, in a way that nearly took her breath away. "Oh, I don't think it will. He's not half as patient as I am," he said, squeezing her hand under the table.

* * *

Later that night, as the group joined up in the Belden's kitchen to eat an enormous dinner of left-overs, Joeanne took a deep breath and decided it was time to settle things with Annie. The girl had tried to be courteous, but she had also tried to avoid her as best as she could. And Joeanne couldn't let this spoil the wonderful time she was having. For a few hours she had nearly forgotten that her life was far from being like that of her friends and that soon she was getting back to her monotonous, lonely daily routine. So she owed it to them. Slowly, she walked towards Annie who was standing by the window, a frown shadowing her pretty, young face.

"Hi, Annie," she greeted, with a smile. "Is everything ok?"

For a split second, Joeanne feared Annie would answer in the sardonic tone she used herself so many times. But the girl seemed to think twice and merely nodded.

"Annie," Joeanne took a sit on the windowsill. "I've been meaning to talk to you ever since I got here. I never meant to spoil your fun by coming. Truth is, when Trixie invited me over I really didn't know who you were. And when I found out, well… It sort of slipped my mind."

"That's ok. It just felt a little…"

"Awkward?" Joeanne completed with a smile. "Yes, I know. I feel the same way. But I guess we'll just have to get over it and forget about it. Just for the night. Tomorrow you can go on hating my guts again."

Annie's eyes widened and she rushed to explain, "Oh no, Miss Darnell. I don't hate you. Actually, I think you're kind of nice. It's just that…Well, I'm pretty scared about all of this."

The young woman reached out to touch the girl's cheek. "I know. But I'm one of the good guys, ok? Just remember that and that I'll do my best to make everything all right for you. Now, just stop thinking about it and go and have fun."

Annie's face lit up with a smile and she walked away, leaving Joeanne alone with one chilling thought: _I just hope my best will be enough_.

_

* * *

_

If only I could figure out what's wrong with me, Dan thought._ Why can't I just stop staring at her? It shouldn't be so hard. _After all, one does get tired of being abused and Joeanne hadn't said one nice word to him the whole evening. In fact, she hadn't even spoken to him since their meeting at the orchard. But that was precisely what was bothering him, to such an extent he had to come out of the house for some air. He could hear the voices and the laughter coming from the living room and from somewhere in the orchard he could also hear the kids. But he needed some time alone, away from the noisy bunch, to think it all through,

Sitting on the porch railing, with his back against the wall, amidst the shadows, Dan was pretty much invisible to anyone who didn't look directly at him, since the lamp over the door wasn't enough to light the whole porch. Because of that, Joeanne never saw him as she stepped outside and sat on the porch steps.

Dan unconsciously backed into the shadows a little further and caught his breath as she slowly walked to the porch steps and sat down, her chin resting on her hand. There was a pensive, somewhat weary look on her face. He heard her sigh and thought it best to reveal his presence. He really didn't want her to accuse him of spying on her.

"Hi." There wasn't much more he could say.

She started at the sound of his voice. "Dan…I didn't know you were there," she said as he came away from the shadowy corner.

"Don't worry…I guess I'll be going in." Dan motioned towards the door, but she stopped him by reaching up for his hand. He stopped and looked down, surprised.

"No…Please stay." Joeanne looked embarrassed. "I… I meant to talk to you, anyway."

Dan's heart jumped in his chest. "Oh, you did? What about?" _Oh, Hell, could you get any lamer than this?_ He thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Would you please sit down? My neck is cramping up from looking up at you…" She smiled, a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry." Dan hoped the lack of lighting would be enough to hide his blushed cheeks and sat down on the step, beside her. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Joeanne took a deep breath and looked into the night. "I wanted to apologize…" she said, slowly.

Strangely, her words seemed to beckon a heavy silence, as if the whole world held its breath. Dan stopped listening to any noises coming from the inside and the kid's voices had faded away in the distance. All but the crickets were silent.

"Apologize?" He repeated, thinking he probably sounded like a parrot.

"I haven't been exactly nice to you tonight…Or any time before this, for that matter."

Dan shook his head. "Seems to me it takes two to tango… I've played my part in that too. So, there really isn't anything to apologize for."

Joeanne smiled, sadly. "That's very nice of you, but I've been told all my life how aggravating I can be. So, I guess there must be some truth in that…I do speak without thinking, most of the time."

It seemed to Dan that this was a chance to change things with Joeanne. Why he would want that he still didn't know, but he was pretty sure he wanted it. "Well, here's a thought… Why don't we just get this whose-fault-was-it discussion behind us and start afresh?" He said as he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Dan Mangan."

Her smile widened, and he was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat at the sight. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Joeanne Darnell. Pleased to meet you."

Dan held on to her hand for a few moments more before she drew it back, saying, "You are aware that we'll probably keep on fighting off and on, aren't you?"

He grinned. "Yeah… I'm pretty sure of that, but I'll guess we'll work around it somehow."

"I hope so…" She sighed and her eyes were drawn back to the moonlit orchard. "I hope my brothers won't get into trouble. They don't know the woods around here."

"They'll be fine. Bobby and Annie know this place like the back of their hands. And the twins do too." Dan took a sidelong glance at her. "They seem to be nice kids. You did a good job with them."

"They're wonderful." There was a noticeable note of pride in her voice.

"It must have been hard for you…I mean, having to be a second mother to them."

She lowered her eyes for a moment, and he hoped he hadn't screwed up things. But she sighed and answered, "Wasn't easy, that's for sure. But they've always been quiet, sweet children. I guess witnessing Mother's illness made them like that."

Dan was about to ask about her sister, but decided it was best to keep quiet. But Joeanne seemed to sense his hesitation and said, "Go on, it's logical to ask about my sister right now."

He chuckled. "Boy, you're good. I was going to ask about her, b, but I guess it's hard for you to talk about it."

She nodded. "It is. But that's life, I guess. Can't run from it."

Dan wondered if there really wasn't a part of life Joeanne was running from but didn't comment.

"I don't mind talking about Sally before she… well, you know. She was a bit spoiled, but she was a sweet kid. Daddy's girl."

"From what I've heard I thought you were your father's favourite."

There was another sad smile on Joeanne's face when she answered. "I guess people would think that, but no. I was too like my Dad to be his favourite. I was never a tender child, you know, the kind that is always giving away hugs and kisses. I was always tom-boyish and that kind of thing embarrassed me. And Sally was a little doll, loving bows and ribbons. A lot like Mum, so I guess that's why my father loved her so."

"But Trixie always talked about the way your father admired you and looked up to you."

Dan's heart skipped a beat as she looked directly into his eyes.

"When you're a little girl you want your parents to love you for who you are. Not to be looked up to by them. I know Dad loves me. But mostly he admires me, because I'm so much stronger than he ever was. Sometimes I feel like he fears me because I grew up to be what he really wanted to be. And that's pretty scary when you're growing up."

_Boy, this is getting a bit too intimate_, Dan thought, _Tomorrow she'll hate me for having told me all this_. But he wanted her to confide in him. "I'm sorry to say this, but maybe you do scare people away," he said slowly.

"I know. I always did… I don't know how to get close to people or how to let them get close to me."

"Maybe you're just scared yourself…" Dan reached out and softly caressed her cheek. Maybe it was going a bit too far but he couldn't resist the impulse. Joeanne shivered and looked away.

"Anyway," she said as if she wanted to shake the intimate moments away, "I have to take care of my brothers, and there's my job. And Sally. She's doing much better now, physically. She's stronger."

"But in her head…?"

Joeanne shrugged her shoulders. "She won't talk about it. Sally's still very angry. At what, I don't know. Mostly, it seems to be at me…But anyway, you are too new a friend to be bothered with all of this."

"I happen to know you don't bother your old friends either."

Joeanne stared at him and he stared back at her. "Isn't that right?" He asked, unable to keep a note of tenderness away from his voice.

"No, I don't. But still, that is my problem." The girl's defensive posture had returned but he wouldn't be troubled by it now.

"Joeanne, I'm not trying to pry. But I would like to know you better. And if the problems come with the territory, well, so be it…Besides, maybe it would be easier for you to talk to someone who is not so…well, intimate." Instinctively, Dan reached for her hand and held it in his as he spoke. He only realized what he had done when he saw her shudder and draw back her hand. He gazed at her, but didn't say a word.

"The thing is, Dan, I don't really have any intimate friends, so that theory really doesn't apply." Joeanne sighed, sounding tired. "But you already know all there is to know about it, so…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well," she said as she got up "I better find out where my brothers are. We should be going. I'm going to see Sally tomorrow, so I still have to get some paperwork done tonight."

"Is your father going with you?" Dan asked, impulsively.

Joeanne seemed to consider whether or not to answer, but ended up replying, "No. My father has cut off Sally entirely."

"So you go there all by yourself, every time?"

She nodded. "She's my sister and I can't leave her alone."

"Yes, I know… But…" Dan took a deep breath, wondering if this wasn't the most idiotic idea he had ever had. "Still, it doesn't seem fair… I could go with you, if you'd like." He offered, half expecting her to just turn around and leave.

But she didn't. Instead, she stared at him as if his words were still sinking in.

"Why?" she simply asked. "It's not the most agreeable place in the world."

"I know…I'm not a stranger to those places… But I'm determined to be your friend." Dan gulped. "And I don't think you should be going alone…It's got to be a big strain on you."

"By now I've gotten used to it. After some time you start building up defenses and some things just stop bothering you." Joeanne looked weary as she spoke. "But you can come if you want. Besides…" She took a deep breath. "Chances are the gang that's dealing drugs in Sleepyside High is related to the one Sally hanged around with. Sleepyside's a small town. It can't be just another case." There was a sardonic flash in her eyes as she stared back at Dan. "You thought about it too, didn't you? That's why you offered to go with me, isn't it?"

Dan almost kicked himself for NOT having thought about it. It hadn't even crossed his mind. But he also knew Joeanne would find that thought more reassuring than that Dan actually had some other interests regarding her. So he decided it was best to find a compromise. "It did cross my mind, and I admit I would like to talk to your sister, but that's not the reason why I offered to go with you. All that I said was true."

"That's ok, Dan. I don't really mind. I'll pick you up at your place, is that ok? About 2 PM?" She tried to sound careless about it, but there was a light tremor in her voice.

"Why don't you make that noon and we'll have lunch on the way over?" Dan knew he was stretching a bit too far, but there was nothing to lose.

She gazed at him, with a frown and a pensive, suspicious look in her eyes. It wasn't easy for her to deal with this kind of situation. Finally, she agreed. "Ok, noon then." Then she climbed down the remaining steps. "I better find my brothers now."

"Joeanne!"

She turned around to face him again.

"You never asked me for my address. You know where I live?" Dan asked, his arms folded across his chest.

A smile lighted her pretty face and even in the dark, he could see her eyes shining. "You'd be surprised with how much I already know," she said, as she disappeared into the dark.

_

* * *

_

__

**9:30 PM_  
__Ten Acres_**

The silhouettes of the growing buildings stood before them, under the moonlight. To Bobby, though, there was another silhouette in the distance, but this one was like a ghost, a mere memory. He remembered the Frayne mansion all too well. He had cried himself to sleep the night it had burned down. And though he had been almost just a baby then, he remembered well the horror of the incinerated ruins. But soon another house, just like the first one, would be built on the site and turn all of his memories of it into happy ones.

The young bunch had climbed up the hill where the Frayne mansion had once stood and where Jim was already building his school for orphans. It was a beautiful spot, with all the stars hanging in the sky like little party lanterns, and the lights of Sleepyside shining in the distance. Bobby wished he was there alone with Annie, but instead the two sets of Lynch twins and the Darnell boys were with them.

They sat on the moist grass, just outside the line of trees that encircled the clearing. Bobby felt Annie shiver next to him.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. The others were deep in conversation, so they never noticed Annie's distraction.

The girl's eyes surveyed the spot, and Bobby noticed how she tried to peer into the dark. "I don't know…" she said, slowly. "It feels strange…I really can't explain. As if there's someone else here…"

"Yeah, that's all we need. As if the place wasn't crowded enough." Bobby mumbled.

Annie gazed at him and blushed at the comment. Bobby blushed too as he realized the full extent of what he had said.

Suddenly, Terry Lynch got up. He was a year younger than Bobby, just as Larry, his twin brother, but he was almost as tall. The boy took a few steps away from the group and then turned to them again. "What's that?" he asked, as he pointed at some spot near the construction site.

Bobby joined him, forcing his eyes to adjust to the dark and stared to the spot Terry was motioning to. There was a flickering light just outside the school building. A light that seemed to be travelling from side to side. Bobby couldn't figure out why, but there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. This reminded him of something that had happened a long time before. But what?

"Bobby, that's a cigarette." Annie said as she walked up to him.

Bobby startled at the sound of her voice. "A cigarette? But who…" As a chill ran down his spine, Bobby remembered. His voice was hoarse as he turned to Terry and said, "Go down to the Farm and tell Jim to come up here. Tell him to bring one of my brothers or Dan, but don't let the girls hear." Terry must have understood something very serious was going on because he simply nodded his agreement and ran downhill.

"What's going on?" Annie asked as she held on to her friend's arm.

"I hope this is not what I'm thinking…" Bobby whispered, hardly listening to her.

"Bobby…" the girl was getting scared. She had never seen the boy so pale before. "Do… Do you think we should get up there?"

Bobby turned to her suddenly, as if he hadn't even noticed her presence before. "No!" he said, abruptly. "That's the last thing we should do… At least not until we have some kind of backup. And you… I think you should take the others back to the farm."  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the heck is going on!" Annie's famous temper was about to explode.

Bobby took a deep breath, as he looked around, nervously. "Jim's stepfather… Remember I told you he was out of jail? Well, it could be him."

"And you don't think we can handle him?" Annie was feeling the adrenaline rush into her veins, but the mood soon died out after she looked deep into Bobby's eyes. He was scared. Really scared. The boy held her by the arms and dragged her closer to the other kids that were finally realizing something was up.

"Please, Annie, take them down to the Farm. Please, I'm asking you." There was something in Bobby's voice that told the girl this was no time for an argument about women's rights. So she sighed and joined the others. A few moments later they had disappeared into the woods.

Knowing it probably was one of the craziest things he had ever done, and that he was going against his own better judgment, the boy walked slowly towards the building. Jim was taking his time, and he had to make sure his heart was telling him the right thing. After all, it could be a bum or even one of the construction worker coming back to collect something he had left behind. While his mind worked at full speed trying to find other explanations, his heart kept saying the same thing: Jonesy's in there!

But he didn't stop. Carefully, he approached the window and knelt on the dusty ground. Definitely there was someone inside, smoking. But it was too dark to really see who the person might be. It was a man, that he was sure of. What he was doing inside he couldn't tell, but he was definitely up to something.

When Bobby was about to get up and leave, wondering what was keeping Jim and the others, the man suddenly turned to the window through which Bobby was peeking as if he had noticed something. The boy froze, expecting the stranger to see him. But apparently the man dismissed the feeling and walked towards the door. And as he did so a cloud that had been covering most of the moonlight flew away and the moon lit the entrance of the building. There was just enough light for Bobby to see his heart had been telling him the truth all along. He would recognize that face anywhere, despite the years that had gone by, and the fact that he had only seen the man recently through newspaper clippings. But he was sure. And he was also sure there was only one thing to do: get the hell out of there. Fast!

The boy rushed to his feet, ignoring his aching knees and ran back into the woods, hoping the man wouldn't see him. He had just crossed the first line of trees when he bumped into someone, his heart nearly stopping in the process.

"Bobby, easy, what's going on?" Jim said, as he grabbed the boy's arm to steady him.

Bobby was finding it hard to catch his breath. "Jim… You…scared me…In the school… Jonesy…"

Jim's face turned suddenly pale, his freckles visible even by moonlight. "What?"

Brian appeared from behind his friend. "You're trying to say Jonesy is up at the school?"

Bobby only nodded, his breath still ragged. Brian's face was pale too, but he still seemed more collected than his friend. Jim seemed to be frozen in place.

"We should go up there," Brian said, slowly. His eyes were fixed on Jim, waiting for a reaction. The young man's voice as he answered made his blood freeze.

"Yes… We should." Jim was pale as paper, his red hair standing out in the moonlight as a beacon. But Brian knew him well enough to realize the strange calmness in his voice was a sign of deep distress. Jim hated to show fear or sadness, so he hid it behind the same calm and hardened expression he was now showing.

"I'm coming too." Bobby said, running his fingers nervously through his blond curls.

"The only place you're going is home. We snuck out of the house, but I noticed Trixie was watching us. So you better make up something to keep her away."

"Keep me away from what?" Trixie came out of the shadows, followed closely by Mart.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! I should have known better…" Brian mumbled.

"Jim?" Trixie whispered softly, seeing the strange look on his face. "What's wrong?"

As no answer came, even when she held his hand, she turned to her older brother. "Bri?"

"Jonesy's up in the school. Bobby saw him."

Bobby nodded when his sister gave him an inquisitive look. Mart took a deep breath and his eyes locked with Trixie's. They didn't have to say a word to know what the other was thinking.

Then Jim started to move away from the cover of the woods, his even step taking him towards the construction site. The others, caught off guard, couldn't do anything but follow him, exchanging glances in silence.

To Jim, the few yards that separated him from the building seemed endless. His feet were as heavy as lead, and his heart was pumping like mad. But finally he got there. Carefully, silently, he peered through the same window where Bobby had been a short while before. But there was no one inside. At least, no one he could see.

"There's no one here…" he said, the strain in his voice still audible to all.

"But I saw him!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Take it easy, kid." Mart intervened. "We better check inside, anyway. Maybe we'll find something…A clue or…" He interrupted himself. He was thinking like Trixie, now! Looking back, he saw his sister grinning at him, despite the pressure of the moment.

Again silent, the group moved towards the door. Before they entered, Trixie reached out for Jim's hand and held it firmly in her own. He stared at her, his eyes greener than ever, and for a moment Trixie saw the same expression that he had in his eyes nearly ten years before: Fear, pain… and hate.

The ground floor of the building was empty and the first floor still had no walls, so there was no place for anyone to hide. But it didn't take long for Trixie to find footprints on the dusty wooden floor and cigarette butts scattered all over the place.

"It seems that…" Mart gulped and decided against speaking the name. "That the person was here for quite some time."

Jim shook his head. "No…He smoked compulsively. Most times he wouldn't even finish the cigarette before lighting another one. Specially when he was nervous or mad…" The red haired young man crouched and picked up one of the butts. As he had said it was only half smoked. "Same brand…" he whispered.

"Jim…" Bobby's voice trembled as he called out for his friend. Jim rushed to where the boy was standing. Mart pointed his flashlight at the wall and the words freshly painted on it became visible to all: _I'm back. J._

"Jim…" Trixie walked slowly to her boyfriend. He was sitting on the porch railing, his eyes staring deep into the dark. Inside the house at Crabapple Farm, everyone was helping with the cleaning up. But, of course, Trixie, Mart, Brian, Bobby and Jim's minds weren't really into it. Finally, Jim had given up pretending and had walked outside, with the excuse of taking out the trash. But he was taking a long time, so Trixie went out to look for him. She found him there on the porch.

Sitting beside him, Trixie held on to his hand and waited. She knew better than forcing him to speak.

After a few moments, he sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled against him, closing her eyes. The feeling of his touch still thrilled her through and through.

"I'm scared," he said.

She looked up at him, into those beautiful green eyes. "I know. I am too."

"I hated the way it made me feel, Trix." Jim pulled her even closer to him, closing his arms around her. "When Bobby said he had seen him…I knew in my heart I would be able to kill him with my bare hands if he touched any of you. I never felt so much rage and so much fear at the same time…And I hated it!"

"Oh, honey." Trixie held on to him, wanting to erase those feelings from his heart, but feeling them herself.

"He's out there, he's on the loose…And he wants revenge. He made it clear." Jim's voice sounded almost desperate.

Trixie reached out to hold his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. "We're on guard now, Jim. He won't dare try to hurt anyone."

"I think he will…I mean, I hope he won't. But we've seen what he's capable of." Jim jumped off the railing and paced throughout the yard. Then he turned to Trixie, his fists clenched. "But that's not what worrying me right now. Trix, I want to get even too! I want him to suffer for all he has put me through…And Julianna. And all of us! And I don't like the way it feels. It's as if…I'm just as bad as he is!"

Trixie's heart seemed to miss a beat and she jumped off the railing, rushing to him. She held his hands close to her heart, her eyes searching desperately for his. "Baby, no! Jimmy, you'll never be like him! You're the best person in the world…You're just scared and confused. I know I am! He will suffer…If he does anything we'll put him behind bars again! Everything will turn out fine. He won't do anything. He's just a coward!"

Jim's eyes brimmed with tears and he pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes as he felt the softness of her hair. "I love you so much, Trix. I'm just afraid I won't be as strong, as perfect as you'd like me to be."

She held on to him, her arms encircling his waist and her cheek pressed against his heart. "I don't think I'd love you if you were perfect. I know you couldn't love me if you were, faulty as I am…" Then she looked up at him, tears already running down her face. "I never expected you to be more than human."

Jim felt a chill down his spine as he saw the look in her eyes. He couldn't say a word. So he just bent down and kissed her. Passionately.

_

* * *

_

What a beautiful scene!

He thought. Hiding in the bushes he heard the whole conversation, his blood boiling. _So, I'm a coward, hum? We shall see about that._

If Jim and Trixie could have seen the grin on Jonesy's face, they wouldn't have slept without nightmares that night.

_

* * *

_

**12 PM**

**Joeanne's Apartment**

Joeanne lay awake for a long time that night. For many reasons today had been the very best time she'd had in a long, long time, going back to those two blessed years at the Smith's, before her mother had grown terribly ill.

Now she knew there were people who cared about her for who she was. Well, maybe they also pitied her, but somehow she was able to deal with that. At least they weren't too obvious or patronizing. Mrs. Belden was such a dear! And Dave and Kenny had also loved the day and made new friends. She would never have admitted it to Dan, but she had been concerned about the company they kept. Until now, she really had no reason to be worried, but still… She had never imagined the trouble Sally would get into either.

The young woman sighed, brushing her long hair back from her face. Dan…He was another little something on her mind. She kept saying to herself that he was merely interested in what Sally could say to help with Annie's case, but even so she couldn't overlook the tenderness in his voice and the way he spoke to her. Honestly. The way a true friend would.

Joeanne always tried not to listen to her heart, but now was one of those times it was trying to speak up. And her memory was also playing tricks on her, by going back to her high school days.

At the age of thirteen, Joeanne had gone to Sleepyside High. Most of her friends from Elementary School were there and she didn't exactly feel lonely, but she never really got very close to them. That was just the way she was.

But she remembered watching the BWG's from afar and wishing she could join them. Jim, Trixie, Honey and even Di had invited her to their table at lunch several times, but she had always declined. As the years passed, she had grown to believe she had been afraid that if she did join them, her presence would spoil the perfect picture.

But there was something else she feared too. A certain tall, dark stranger, who somehow also seemed out of place amongst them and made her tremble just by the sight of him. Dan.

But she would never have admitted to having a kind of crush on him all through the few years they had spent together in school. No way! And when she'd met him at the conference in New York, she had believed her adolescent fantasies had come back to haunt her.

So, this all seemed like a dream. Or a nightmare, she wasn't quite sure. What she knew for sure was that it was disturbing her life and the strict way she had kept it organized. Joeanne didn't know how to deal with the way he made her feel. She had decided long ago that there was no space in her life for that. And now…

Joeanne turned to her side and breathed in deeply, decisively. She was going to convince herself he was merely interested in Annie's situation. And that was that.

* * *

**A/N: So someone posted in a review that she dislikes that authors ask for reviews, so I guess I have to repeat myself. I have already written this story and I am just here to share my story, but it doesn't matter to me whether you review or not, **_**but **_**if you would like to see a new chapter, than I would appreciate review very much. Hmmm…that sounded a bit threatening? Haha oh well sorry about that, but I am serious about what I have said. I have already written this story, so seeing more than one review lets me know that you all want to see more. Oh I just want to say to Fidelis Et Espoire A Noel Dy that I really appreciated that she went back and reviewed all my chapters in my first story. Mylee your still my best reviewer ever! Love you!**** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, my first story, and the spin-off story I have been posting. I'm glad you all like it. And to aribela 187, you are in for some surprizes. *dun dun dun* Back to what I was saying, I like that you are using the forshadowing element I put in the story. And thanks everyone! **

**Claudia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_Sunday, 11.45 AM__  
__Dan's Apartment_**

When he saw the blue pickup pull up by the building, Dan felt his mouth go dry. He had been pacing his apartment for over an hour, wondering if she would show up or not. He was now considering whether this was such a good idea. The previous night he had been quite sure of himself…well, not really, but he had found the nerve to offer to go with her. But right now… It all depended on whether she was in the same mood as last night. Chances were she wasn't because Crabapple Farm and its inhabitants made everyone feel good; on the other, because he did realize that visiting Sally wasn't very pleasant for Joeanne.

But still, she hadn't called it off. He had checked his answering machine many times to make sure of that. And now here she was.

He saw her come out of the car and look up. He smiled at her and signaled he was coming downstairs. She nodded in agreement and went back into the car.

"Hi!" Dan greeted, casually, as he entered the car, hoping his smile would hide his nervousness. Joeanne smiled back at him, but he noticed how hard she was clutching the steering wheel. She looked like she hadn't slept much, the light make-up not properly hiding the bags under her eyes. But despite that she still looked pretty, in her light blue jeans and pink sweatshirt.

"Rough night?" Dan asked, as he buckled up.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess…I stayed up late, working on some stuff."

"You got to take it easy. You really do look tired."

"You might as well just say I look awful. I do have mirrors." Joeanne didn't take her eyes off the road as she spoke.

"You couldn't look awful, if you tried," Dan remarked, staring out the passenger window. But from the corner of his eye he saw her stare at him in amazement. He smiled inwardly.

"There's a pretty decent restaurant close to the centre. Is that ok or you rather eat someplace else?" She asked after a while.

"That's fine by me. So," Dan changed position on the seat, so he could look at her. "Your father didn't want to come?"

"It's not like I asked him. I told you last night he doesn't want to see Sally."

"And your brothers?"

There was a visible shadow in her eyes. "They want to come, but Dad won't let them. It really isn't a suitable place for children, but still…"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what will you do when Sally gets out? Where will she stay?" For a few awful seconds, Dan thought she would stop the car and tell him to get out. The expression on her face told him that that was a subject she wasn't quite ready to deal with just yet. But still she answered him.

"I try not to think about it, but I guess she'll have to stay with me." The determined look on Joeanne's face couldn't hide the anguish in her voice and Dan couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. All those problems were eating her youth away. He wished there was something he could do.

"Jo, don't get me wrong," he didn't even notice what he had called her, "but though your self-sacrifice and generosity are wonderful, that's not really fair on you. Your father must take responsibility."

"My mother used to call me Jo," she whispered, her eyes suddenly getting shinier from the held back tears.

Dan bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

To his surprise she smiled. "It's fine, Dan, don't worry. It felt nice."

He gulped and suddenly felt at a loss for words.

* * *

**_Hudson River Rehabilitation Centre__  
__2 PM_**

The skinny girl sitting under the old oak seemed very young. But there was a strange look on her face that seemed to belong to someone at least four times her age. It was the look worn by most of the faces around them. Young people with old eyes, which had seen the very worst of human nature.

What troubled Dan the most when he visited such places was the wasted years. Those lives would never be complete again. There would be years those people would never account for, years in which they had lost so much. Years before, Dan had done some volunteer work in a centre similar to this one. And the stories he had heard seemed unbelievable to this day.

"That's Sally," Joeanne said, gesturing towards the girl sitting under the tree.

"How long has she been here?" Dan asked, as they walked towards her.

Joeanne sighed. "Eight months, three weeks and four days."

Dan didn't comment. He couldn't start to understand how Joeanne was able to deal with this on her own.

As they approached, he noticed that despite the thinness and paleness, there were certainly similarities between the two young women. Still, their expressions were very different. Though only seventeen, Sally looked almost worn out, with hollow, pale cheeks and the light gone from her eyes. She was merely a shadow of the beautiful young woman she would have been if her life hadn't gone so terribly wrong.

"Sally?" Joeanne called out.

The dark haired girl looked up at them, and Dan thought he had seen a strange flash in her weary eyes. "Hi," she said with a blank expression.

"How've you been, sweetheart?" Joeanne asked, crouching beside her. "Are you feeling ok?" She reached out to brush back a lock of the girl's hair but she moved away.

"I'm fine," she said, coldly, looking straight ahead.

The hurt look on Joeanne's face when Sally moved away from her didn't escape Dan, who had decided it was best to stand a few steps back until Joeanne was ready to introduce him.

"I brought you a book. It's the kind you like. They say it's pretty good," Joeanne reached inside her backpack and took out a book. Sally didn't even look at her or the book. Her sister finally gave up on handing it to her and laid it on the grass beside her. Sighing, Joeanne turned her back on Sally and walked towards Dan. The moment she did it, Dan saw Sally suddenly look at the book, interest and curiosity visible in her dark eyes. He couldn't help an inner smile. Sally was certainly playing hard to get.

Joeanne walked up to him, shrugging her shoulders. "Well," she said, lowering her voice. "At least, today she's talking. Last week, she wouldn't open her mouth. Come, I'll introduce you now."

The pair walked up to the dark haired teenager, who finally gazed up at them, her interest pricked up by Dan's presence. "Sally, this is Dan Manga," Joeanne said.

The girl stared up at Dan for a while and then said, with a cynical grin unbecoming to her youthful features, "Finally got yourself a man, sis?"

Dan saw Joeanne grow pale as paper, her eyes brimming with tears. But she seemed to compose herself quickly, as if this kind of sting was usual. "He's a friend of Jim Frayne, Honey Wheeler and Trixie Belden's. You remember them, don't you?" she asked in a tone as calm and gathered as if Sally hadn't hurt her deeply.

"Yeah, sort of." Sally finally got up and reached out to shake Dan's hand. Her hand lingered in his for a moment, and Dan could swear her eyes acquired a strange glow. "Pleased to meet you. And what can I do for you?" Her tone of voice became huskier, almost seductive.

Before Dan had time to say a word, Joeanne answered her question. "Dan's an attorney and is here to ask you a few things about a very serious matter."

Sally put her hands in her back pockets and swayed her body, as she blatantly gazed at him. "You really don't know men, do you, Jo? Dan here doesn't seem the serious type. I really think he likes to party. Can you handle it, sis?" Then she turned to Dan, a sarcastic grin on her lips, and said, "You know, Dan, my sister never had a boyfriend, so she really knows nothing about men!"

"Sally, stop it!" Joeanne's voice was strangled, and Dan knew he had to do something. Sally was acting like a spoiled, obnoxious brat, and he simply couldn't let her go on hurting Joeanne, who seemed ready to turn around and run away. Therefore, he put on his most serious face and spoke for the first time. "Your sister is right, Sally. What brings me here is a very serious matter, which I hope you can help me… us with." A sidelong glance at Joeanne told him that the 'us' he had used had made a difference. The young woman seemed a little less distressed and her eyes had widened in amazement. Taking a deep breath, he went on. "There's a drug problem in Sleepyside High right now, Sally, and we…"

"Oh, I get it! Sally, the junkie, must know something about it, right?" Sally's eyes had hardened and were darting with hatred at Joeanne.

"That's not it at all, honey! We just…" Joeanne took a step to touch her sister's arm, but the girl brushed her hand away violently. "Sally!"

"Don't 'Sally' me! That's what you thought, right?"

Joeanne and Dan exchanged glances, none of them able to say truthfully they hadn't.

"Just as I thought!" Sally shook her head in disbelief and walked up the lane, towards the building.

Dan suddenly saw Joeanne clench her fists and put on the same decisive look she had worn many times before. He watched in awe as she ran after Sally and forced her to stop and look at her. "You're not doing this, Sally. This is not about you and me and whatever grudge you hold against me! This is about kids that are getting into something they will regret forever! It's about a little girl who is being framed for something she hasn't done… A little girl that's as old as you were when you met the people who…" Joeanne stopped and gulped. Then she took a deep breath and went on. "They might be the same people, Sally! And you can help her by telling us whatever you can. A name, something."

However feeling as if he was trespassing on something terribly intimate, Dan knew he couldn't just stand there. Joeanne needed his help. "Sally, all we need from you is to know if you remember anyone who could be dealing within the school," he said, as the younger girl looked from him to her sister and back, her anger seemingly dying away. "Or anyone who could be organizing it from the outside."

Sally wiped her brow with the back of her hand, looking as if she was still deciding whether or not to speak out. After a few agonizing moments, she finally said, "I'm not sure… Within the school I don't think I know anyone. The people I hung around with were all a bit older than I was and most of them dropped out."

"And on the outside?" Dan tried to keep the anxiety away from his voice, but he felt as if he had failed miserably.

Sally stared at him, frowning. "At that time, Dick was the top man. Or rather, I think he had some kind of boss, but I never saw him or heard his name. The guy was in jail or something, but I really didn't care. Whatever we needed, Dick would provide."

"Do you remember his last name?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I don't. I remember hearing he had done time for theft but that really didn't matter then. And most things are all blurry in my mind," she added, with a sad grin.

"That's fine, Sally. We really had nothing, so this may help." Dan smiled and touched the girl's cheek. "Thank you."

Somehow the thought of being helpful softened Sally's heart and she smiled too, her face almost resembling that of a seventeen-year-old girl. But the look faded as Joeanne tried to hold her hand again and she drew it back.

"You have what you wanted, now you can go," Sally spat at her, bitterly.

Closing her eyes for a moment, as to stop herself from crying, Joeanne said, her voice almost perfectly under control, "We will leave. But I'll be back next week. Be good!"

"Oh, you're the good one in the family. I will never be able to reach your and dad's standards." With that, Sally turned her back on them and walked away.

Joeanne made a gesture as if to stop her again, but Dan took her hand instead. "We better go, Jo. Just leave her be. She'll come around, you'll see."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and moist. Then she turned her back on him and quickly walked towards the car. Dan took a deep breath and followed her.

As they reached the pickup, he noticed how her hands were trembling. She wasn't fit for driving and he told her so. To his surprise, she didn't argue and merely handed him the keys. He couldn't help a smile as he got in the driver's seat.

They drove for about half an hour, in silence. Joeanne had her forehead pressed against the passenger's window, silent tears running down her face faster than she could wipe them off.

"It's ok to cry, Joeanne. You've been through hell up there," Dan finally said.

"I haven't got time for tears, Dan." The bitterness in her voice almost broke his heart and he suddenly had an almost irresistible urge to stop the car and hold her in his arms. But he simply couldn't do that, so he held on to the wheel and clenched his teeth.

"I'm very sorry that you had to deal with that. I told you this wasn't a good idea. You must understand my sister is not in herself right now." Joeanne sat up straight and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Jo, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think you can blame all that on the drugs." Dan took a deep breath. "There was something else there. She was really trying to hurt you."

"I know." Joeanne rubbed her temples, as if she was in pain. "Every time she finds a soft spot, she just pokes at it until… Until you give up and leave."

"And then she can just feel sorry for herself and blame it all on other people," Dan completed. "Yeah, I know the drill. I used to do that myself, when I thought I had no friends and was feeling miserable. But some people just refused to give up on me and everything changed."

She seemed to digest his words and then said, "Maybe that's it, but I don't know what else to do. I know she's miserable and hurting, but I've tried to be her friend, to talk to her. She seems to hate me!"

"Were you two ever close before?"

Joeanne shook her head. "No. When Mother was alive I used up all my time studying or reading. I didn't play with her much. Then when Mother passed away, I had the house to take care off and the babies. Sally was already 8 years old, so I thought she didn't need that much attention. I know I made a mistake."

"Jo, you were no more than a child yourself. You can't be blamed for anything!"

"I keep trying to tell myself that, but…" Joeanne's voice faltered. "Sally became more and more capricious. In the beginning, I thought she was just acting girlie-like. I was always more of a tomboy, so I couldn't tell the difference. And Dad kept excusing her, saying she was just missing her mum. There was one time though… My prom night." Through the corner of his eye, Dan saw the sadness cover her face as a veil, as the words left her lips. "I had a date, I had a pretty dress and I felt happy. When I was ready to go, Sally had a temper tantrum, I don't even remember why. She cried and screamed and locked herself up in her room. Dad didn't know what to do, so I…"

"You never went to the prom, did you?" Dan did his best to keep the pity out of his voice but he knew she would feel it nonetheless.

Joeanne stared out the passenger window once more, tears streaming down her face. She didn't answer.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Joeanne," he said, knowing there were many other things he would like to say, but just not sure what.

"I don't need your pity." The bitterness was back in her voice and he noticed how she sat up straight, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Dan reached out his right hand to squeeze hers, his eyes never leaving the road. "I don't pity you, Jo. Pity is the last thing you need. But you do need friends and that's what I'm offering you. My friendship. And I won't be brushed aside by your bitterness." He was amazed at himself for saying all that but certainly no more than Joeanne. One quick glance at her and he saw her struggling for something to say, but too surprised to even pull back her hand.

_

* * *

_

Dan parked the car in front of her apartment building. Suddenly, Joeanne remembered that it was her car and that she was supposed to drop him off. "Oh, Dan… I'm sorry. Drive on to your place and then I'll drive back here," she said, sitting up straight in the passenger seat.

He shook his head. "That's ok, Joeanne. Don't worry. I'll walk home. It's not that far anyway and I kinda need the exercise." He grinned. "Besides, I'll feel better knowing you're home safe."

Joeanne lowered her eyes and sighed. "This was not a first for me, you know?"

"I know. But it was the first time I witnessed it, and I didn't like the way you looked afterwards." He reached out his hand to brush back a lock of her hair and she couldn't help shivering at his touch. He pretended not to notice her discomfort and slowly let the back of his fingers slide down the silky skin of her face. But what Dan wasn't ready for was the way the tender gesture made his own heart race and he drew back his hand as he cleared his throat and motioned to open the car door.

Her voice stopped him. "Dan…," she called. "Thank you."

He turned to her again, his heart still beating hard in his chest.

"For what?"

"I don't know…" She smiled sadly. "For trying to be friends with me."

He didn't answer immediately. Instead he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. He needed a few seconds to think of an answer that wouldn't betray his own bewildered state. As he opened the door for Joeanne to get out, he said, with a little hoarseness in his voice, "I'm not trying anything. I intend to be your friend, whether you like it or not."

She couldn't help a smile. "Guess I might as well give up running away then, hum?"

His face lit as he smiled back. "Yeah, I think you should do that."

They crossed the street in silence, stopping near the building's front steps. "Will you be ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Well, I'll see you then. Call me up if you need anything."

Joeanne smiled at him and waved goodbye as she slowly climbed the steps. When she got to the door, he turned and walked down the street.

* * *

Getting home that evening was harder than usual for Joeanne. She felt just like Cinderella would have felt after midnight, when her dress turned to rags once more. It had been a long time since she had experienced the feeling of being taken care of, and she had always told herself she didn't want it, that she could take care of herself. But for the first time she had felt comfortable in knowing she wasn't alone and that she wasn't pitied, only backed up.

But as she entered her apartment, the soft warmth in her heart began to wear away as she remembered she was alone again. Well, he had said she could call him, but she wouldn't. She had to stop that romantic nonsense before it got out of hand. She had no space in her life for that. And Dan certainly wasn't interested in an emotionally crippled girl, that didn't know how to deal with people and had a difficult family… Of course he wasn't interested! Why would he be? An intelligent, handsome guy, with a bright future ahead of him? No way! And of course, there was Hallie Belden. And that she could never match. So it was best to leave it at that. But still she couldn't help the memories that came flooding into her mind.

Joeanne sighed as she kicked off her shoes and undressed, on her way to the shower. Hallie had always been sort of an obsession with her. The beautiful Belden from Idaho had mesmerized half the Sleepyside male population under 25 when she had come to stay with her aunt and uncle. She looked glamorous and exotic even in plain old blue jeans. There was something about her air, her posture, even the way she walked that had made Joeanne feel more awkward than she already did. And even though many years had gone by that impression remained.

She shook her head, trying to dismiss the strange feeling, but then her eyes caught her image in the mirror. Joeanne had always been her most fierce critic and there was always something wrong with the image the mirror shot back at her. But somehow, now she was finding the girl in front of her attractive, in spite of her tired, weary eyes. She was shapely, with graceful curves in all the right places. The remnants of a tan still remained upon her skin, giving it a most becoming shade of gold.

Reaching up, Joeanne let down her black air and watched as it fell in soft curls over her shoulders. But the beautiful picture the mirror showed her scared her more than it pleased her and she turned her back on it. _I'm going insane_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys for not updating sooner, but I wasn't home. I just want to say thanks to all you readers. I was finally able to view the traffic tab on my account control page which hasn't been working up until now and when I saw the results I think I almost fainted. Haha, well maybe I didn't faint, but I was so shocked. You see, I found out that my first story, Never Second Best which came out last Sunday, January 9, 2011, has recieved alomost 1700 hits and exactly 225 visitors. My spin-off story that used to be 3 chapters, called Mystery at Drake University has recieved 150 hits and a little more than 75 visitors. Then I found out that this story has already received 535 hits and alomst 160 visitors. So I am still really shocked right now, but I am beyond ectastic. YOu guys are the BEST! Thanks so much for appreciating my stories and please review if you can! **

**Love you guys,**

**Claudia**

**Sleepyside _  
__5:30 PM_**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for delayed update! To make up for it I am going to post two chapetrs tonight.**

**Chapter Five**

**_Tuesday, 10 AM __  
__Sleepyside High _**

Bobby watched as the four boys retreated into an empty corner of the schoolyard. There weren't many doubts in his mind as to what they were up to. He had been watching them and some others for a few days, and he had a feeling this particular group could help him in his mission.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby buried his hands in his pockets and walked over to where the teenagers were standing. One of them noticed him and nudged one of the others, who hid something his coat's pocket.

"Hi," he said, trying to play it 'cool'. "What's up?"

"You tell us, Belden. What do you want?" The boy who spoke seemed to be the leader of the bunch. His name was Darryl Warren and Bobby had known him for a long time, though they had never been close. Darryl was a known troublemaker ever since grade school, but the others… The others were old playmates, whom Bobby had never expected to see getting into serious trouble. But their activities were fairly obvious right now. _It gets everywhere, to just about anyone_, he thought, with a shiver. And that made him even surer he had to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, cool it!" Bobby smiled, trying to hide his nervousness. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Right," Darryl took a step towards him, noticeably suspicious. "Come on, Belden. You always hang out with the A crowd. Have you grown tired of it?"

He nodded and smirked. "Yeah, I guess I did! Guess it's getting monotonous! I want to add some… amusement to my life. And the word is you guys know where to get it."

The boys exchanged glances. "You want to hang with us? Even with all that community work mumbo jumbo you're into?" Darryl was really making it hard.

"Guess I'm not really into that… But with a brother and a sister working here it's kinda hard to go to where the fun is." With that, Bobby grinned and winked at him, as if they shared a secret.

Darryl seemed to think for a minute and then said, "Ok then. You can hang out with us… But there's an initiation ritual, so to speak." The other boys chuckled at his words and Bobby gulped. He had a pretty clear idea of what he was talking about. And all his doubts disappeared when the boy who had hidden something in his pocket took out a small cigarette and lighted it. He passed it on to Darryl who gave it to Bobby. The shape, size and smell of the cigarette didn't leave much space to wonder what kind it was. And Bobby knew this was a test he had to pass.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby took it from him.

"Let's go, Bobby. Let the fun start, man! Just say no… to the monotonous days!" There was an ironic expression in Darryl's face as he spoke.

There was no turning back now. But as Bobby brought the cigarette to his lips, he heard a voice calling him from across the yard. Turning around he saw Annie walking up to him, with a frown.

"Later, man!" Darryl said as he took the joint away from Bobby and disappeared around the corner, followed by the others.

"Annie, what the hell are you thinking?" Bobby asked, angrily.

"What am I thinking? What about you?" Annie was mad. "You were going to smoke that crap! I was watching you!"

"I had to! They were testing me!"

"So you were going to try drugs! Are you crazy?"

"It was just one smoke, Annie!"

"What about the next time? What about if they decided to test you even further?"

This time, Bobby didn't have an answer. He knew she was right. "I have to do this, Annie. We have to get to the bottom of this!"

Annie looked on the verge of tears. "I hated this idea from the start. I have a bad feeling about it! Please, Bobby, give it up!"

"I can't." Bobby suddenly realized he was talking too loud. Janet Martin was staring at them from across the yard. He held her gaze for a moment, but he was too worried about Annie's reaction to wonder about it. So he merely lowered his voice. "I have to bail you out!"

At the sound of his words, tears streamed down her face. "I already lost one best friend. I don't want to lose you too." Annie threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. "Don't do this, Bobby."

Bobby's heart melted. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "You aren't ever going to lose me, you goose! I'll be careful, I promise."

Annie didn't answer. But in her chest her heart was heavy. She just held him closer.

The young boy smiled and enjoyed the feeling, despite the seriousness of the subject. His eyes drifted across the yard, and he noticed the attractive Biology teacher kept on watching them. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought she might have heard his talk with Annie. If Janet Martin or any of the other teachers thought he was involved in the case, he might be in trouble. And if he revealed his undercover assignment to defend himself, he would ruin Annie's only chance and probably get Trixie and Mart in trouble too.

But then Janet walked away, and Bobby's breathing returned to normal. He was off the hook, at least for the moment.

* * *

**_Around Noon__  
__White Plains Social Services Office_**

Joeanne rubbed her temples. It wasn't even lunchtime and it was already an awful day. She had hardly slept for the past two nights, her boss was bugging her about Annie's case and she had just returned from visiting a family living on the verge of misery, with four skinny, malnourished children, a sick mother and an unemployed father with an alcohol problem. Nothing she hadn't seen before, but the last thing she wanted to see today. She was already in a bad mood and the fact that she knew she would have to describe the situation to the Services only made it worse. Why had she taken this job? Oh right, to help people! Was taking children away from their mother helping? She groaned. Things weren't that simple and she knew it, but today she just couldn't cope with it.

"Joeanne… Joeanne!" She started at the sound and looked up. Susan, one of her co-workers, had apparently been trying to get her attention for some time.

"Oh, Susan… I'm sorry! Is there something wrong?" She asked, sighing.

Susan folded her arms and smiled. "You tell me. There's one gorgeous man asking for you. He says he's Annie Dugan's attorney."

Joeanne's jaw dropped. Annie had a lawyer? But why? Molinson had pressed charges? Suddenly, she got it. It could only be one person. Feeling as if her legs had suddenly turned to jelly, she got up and walked to the lobby. There he was, wearing a suit and tie. What was he up to?

"You know it's a crime to impersonate an attorney? As far as I know you haven't taken the bar exam yet," she said as she walked up to him, feeling the need to be defiant.

Dan grinned. "And a good day to you too!"

She exhaled and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I'm sorry. Hi, good morning. This hasn't been an easy day and the last thing I needed right now was bad news about Annie." She rewarded him with a smile.

"That's ok. I just said that because I didn't want to get you in trouble." There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Now she was even more confused. "Get me in trouble? What are you talking about?"

His smile broadened, lighting his tanned face. "I'm taking you out for a picnic and it may take a little longer than your average lunch hour."

"You're what?" Joeanne shook her head, trying to figure out whether she had heard him right. "A picnic?"

Dan's smile broadened. "Yes, but you better lower your voice. I even dressed up to make this seem professional! Don't give us away!"

She sighed. "Look, Dan. Thanks, but I have a lot of work to do. This hasn't been an easy day."

"Yeah, but you do have to eat. Come on, it won't take that long." Something in Dan's voice made her falter. She really needed a break. Finally she gave in.

"Ok, then. Let me get my purse," she said, avoiding his eyes. There were alarm bells ringing in her mind, but for once she ignored them.

Dan stepped outside as he waited for her, feeling completely out of breath. He had tried to play it cool but the effort drained him. This idea had brewed in his mind since Sunday, and he had wondered if he ever had the nerve to pull it through. He had, and now he knew there was no turning back. How had it gone from simply wanting to help Joeanne out to… this? Ever since the barbecue at Crabapple Farm, Joeanne seemed to be permanently in his thoughts. He smiled and shook his head as he hardly believed it himself. She was aggravating, infuriating, bitter and too damned touchy. But as he managed to dig further into her shell he discovered she was someone very special, the kind of person worth getting to know better. He didn't know that many people that would just put their lives on hold for the sake of others or suffer immense pain without complaining. Yet, Joeanne did and it fascinated him, making him want to let her know he was there for her, whenever she needed it. And besides that, she was gorgeous.

"I'm ready." Joeanne said, startling him. He felt his cheeks growing hot, as he remembered the course his thoughts had taken.

"Oh, ok… Let's go then!" He said, hoping she wouldn't notice his embarrassment as he led her to the Jeep parked on the other side of the street.

"Isn't this Jim's car?" Joeanne asked.

Dan chuckled. "Yeah…I borrowed it. I hate cars and I never could bring myself to buy one."

"You hate cars? You, the city boy?" Joeanne seemed incredulous.

Her remark gave him the perfect opportunity to tease her. "So, there are things you don't know after all." He had the pleasure of seeing her blush. "Well, let's go then. Off to our picnic. I'll just get rid of this tie." Dan untied the knot of the tie, threw it on the back seat and undid the first two buttons of the shirt. Joeanne watched him in silence, still trying to figure out what on earth he was up to.

"Where exactly are we going?" she finally asked, as they drove away from the downtown area.

"Far enough for us no one to notice our little white lie…to the new Sleepyside park, actually. But I couldn't just go waltzing in with a picnic basket and saying I needed your help on a case, right?"

The smile on Dan's face was irresistible enough for Joeanne to let out a short laugh. "And just why did you decide to take me out on a picnic? It could rain, you know?"

"Hey, don't jinx it. It won't rain. And I thought it would be fun, you know, just you and me and the ants." He glanced at her sideways. "Is it that hard to believe that I like spending time with you?"

"Actually, yes, it is." Joeanne sighed.

"Well, you better get used to it." Dan's tone left no space for an argument and Joeanne wasn't up to it either. But her pounding heart told her she could very well get used to it. And fast.

A few minutes later, Dan parked the car near the park. It had been built in a new, modern part of Sleepyside, mostly composed of residential areas. The park was an open, sunny place, with extensive lawns and an artificial pond. There were mainly children there, accompanied by young mothers or nannies and some elderly people sitting on the benches, and happily enjoying the early spring days.

"This is nice," Joeanne said as she looked around her. She couldn't help the strange longing in her heart as she watched a blonde young woman playing with her baby on the grass.

Dan followed her eyes and then looked back at her. The look in her eyes left no doubt as to what was going on in her mind. And he couldn't help a few images coming up in his own mind. _Uh-oh, man_, he thought, _Stop it! Your imagination is running away with you._

Having trouble erasing the pictures completely, Dan walked to the back of the car and took the picnic basket out of the trunk. Miss Trask had always been a wonderful friend and hadn't asked any questions when he had asked for that small favor. She had merely smiled. Of course he could have asked Mrs. Belden but then he was sure Mart would find out all about it. _And wouldn't that be fun_? he thought with a grin as he and Joeanne walked towards a sunny spot, away from the more crowded areas.

"You even brought the blanket," Joeanne noticed.

"Sure. Do you think I want grass stains all over my suit?" There was a playful glint in his eyes. Dan unfolded the checkered blanket and spread it on the grass. Joeanne sat down and peeked into the basket.

"You didn't cook all this, did you?" she asked with a frown.

"I could have, you know? Mr Maypenny taught me well." He sat down beside her, resting his elbow on his bent knee. "But I didn't. Let's just say I have friends in high places."

"From the monogram on this napkin I'd say that place is Manor House. That's high all right." Joeanne chuckled.

He was happy to see the merry look on her face. "Sure is! That hill is really steep! Just try to ride a bike uphill."

She smiled and picked up a sandwich. There was a very becoming shade of pink on her cheeks.

"It's nice to see you in a good mood," he stated.

"I shouldn't be, you know? My boss has been all over me about Annie, and I have other difficult cases on my hands." A sudden shadow clouded her eyes.

"And how is Annie's case?" He asked, in a more serious attitude.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Stopped, for the time being. That's what's bugging my boss. She says we can't let this go much further. But since the police never pressed charges, there's nothing we can do. If they do… Well, then Annie will be in trouble."

"They would stop the adoption process?"

"Yes, at least until the court's decision. Depending on it she might even end up in a correctional facility."

"That would destroy her…" Dan couldn't even imagine it.

"Dan, believe me, I'll do everything I can to help her!" To his surprise, along with her passionate statement, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Surprised, but pleased, he squeezed it back. "I know. That's why you're so good at what you do. I heard you already had some kind of commendation for your exceptional work, in spite of being in the Social Services for such a short while."

She blushed. "I was only doing what I'm supposed to do. But I am scared for Annie. I just hope you guys can come up with something." The subject diversion didn't escape him and he didn't try to push her further.

"We're trying. In fact, I'm worried about it…" Dan sighed. "Bobby went undercover, to see if can infiltrate the gang."

"That's incredibly dangerous… and foolish." Joeanne frowned.

"Tell me about it. But the thing is we really didn't know what else to do. And we had to do something fast."

"But that might get Bobby into trouble too." The young woman seemed genuinely concerned.

"I know it's risky, but I trust the kid. He knows best."

Joeanne's face turned serious. "I thought that same thing once too."

He gulped. Slowly he reached out to brush back a lock of her hair. "You did your best. And that's what we're trying to do too. We're on the look out. Besides, you're with us now, and we can benefit from your experience…as awful as this may sound." Dan drew back his hand and waited for an answer. He really hoped she wouldn't misunderstand this time. As he watched her, he saw her face go from her usual defensive expression to confusion and hesitation.

"Jo?" He asked after a few moment's silence.

Finally, she looked up at him. "I want to ask you something, Dan…"

He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. "Go for it."

"Why are you doing all this? I mean, taking me out, making friends with me, wanting me to share my problems with you… What does this all mean? Are you just trying to… benefit from my experience," she pronounced the words with irony. "Or do you, for some reason I can't understand, really enjoy my company?"

Dan bit his lip. One wrong word and she might run away for good. But his wildly beating heart was making it hard for him to think straight. Swallowing hard, he moved closer to her and held her hand in his own, trying to find the courage to look up at her. When he did, he saw that she was holding back her tears. And when he spoke there was more emotion in his voice than he expected. "Joeanne, there are many things that I don't understand either, but I don't really try to find a reason for them. All I know is that I feel good when I'm with you and I wish you'd feel the same way. Your sister and Annie's situation have nothing to do with it. Please believe me, Jo."

"I'm trying to… It's just I've never been very good in trusting people."

He squeezed her hand. "You can trust me."

She smiled, shyly. "I think I'm beginning to."

Dan suddenly found himself at a loss for words. But before he even had time to speak, a voice behind him made him start.

"Joeanne?"

The young woman looked up, beyond Dan and her eyes widened in amazement as she drew her hand back from his. "Dad?" Dad, hi! I wasn't… What are doing around here?"

_Oh, Lord! This can't be happening!_ was the thought in Dan's mind as he quickly got up and turned to see John Darnell for the very first time.

The man standing in front of him was a tall, lean man, his shoulders a little hunched from hard work and a lot of trouble. There were deep lines all across a prematurely aged face, framed by a thick mane of grayish air. But his eyes were still as dark and as piercing as his daughter's. And right now they were fixed right into Dan's own eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Dan held his gaze and waited for Joeanne to introduce them.

"Dad…This is Dan Mangan." Joeanne said, not even expecting her father to answer her question, as she walked towards him to greet him. "He's a friend of Jim Frayne's."

"Ah!" John Darnell's expression seemed to lighten up and he took a step towards Dan, holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Sighing in relief, Dan reached out and shook the older man's hand, with a smile. Silently, he thanked the heavens above for Jim's reputation. "The pleasure is all mine. I was looking forward to meeting you, after hearing so much about you, sir."

"Well, I would like to say I had heard about you too, but by now you must know my daughter keeps a lot to herself." There was a playful twinkle in the man's eyes.

"Dan and I are working on a case together… He works for the DA's office." Joeanne's rush to explain herself didn't escape Dan. Or John Darnell.

"I see," the man smiled, knowingly. "This park is a nice place, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, but… What are you doing here, Dad?" She asked again, trying to change the subject.

"I'm working here, honey. It's a new contract, right across the park, in that construction site." John Darnell pointed at a spot near by. "We're building a few more houses. People are looking for places like this more and more. Young families mainly. It's a nice place to live."

"I couldn't agree more. As a matter of fact, Honey Wheeler and Brian Belden are moving here, after they get married" Dan said, trying to have his share in the conversation. "Places like this are havens."

"You're right, son, they are. And once all of Sleepyside was a haven too…" Dan saw the shadow clouding the man's eyes.

"It still is, Dad." Joeanne's voice sounded tense and cold.

Her father patted her shoulder and then asked, "And how is your friend Jim, Mr Mangan? Haven't seen him in a while. Or any of the girls."

"Oh, please, call me Dan. They're fine."

"They're nice kids. Tell them I said hello. Well, sweetie, I have to go." John Darnell bent to quickly kiss his daughter on the top of her head. "Enjoy your picnic." He started to walk away, but then stopped and turned back to them. "Why don't you come over to the farm for dinner on Thursday, Dan? Joeanne's coming over and it would be nice to have a new face around."

"Dad, I'm sure Dan has better things to do than attending family dinners." Joeanne blushed to the root of her hair.

"Oh, I'd love to go!" Dan knew he had sounded a bit too eager, but he couldn't stop himself.

John Darnell smiled. "That's settled, then. See you then." And he walked away, leaving Dan and Joeanne awkwardly staring at each other.

"You could have just said you had other plans, you know." Joeanne lowered her eyes, her cheeks still flushed.

"But I don't. And I really would like to go…if it's ok with you, that is." Dan gazed at her, expectantly.

She looked back up at him, apparently finding it hard to believe what he'd just said. "My dad's place is not exactly Crabapple Farm, you know?"

Dan grinned. "Well, I still think my favourite place in the world was Mr. Maypenny's old cottage in the woods. I'm sure you can't beat that."

Joeanne smiled too, despite her obvious discomfort. "Well, you won't be able to say I didn't warn you."

Chuckling, Dan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her back to the blanket.

* * *

**_2 PM_**

**_Sleepyside Police Station_**

"Believe me, Trixie, when I say I'd love to throw Jonesy back in jail. But I can't do it!" Captain Molinson paced his office, his brow furrowed.

"Trespassing is a crime, Captain." Trixie said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, but we don't have proof it was him."

"Bobby saw him. And there were the cigarette butts and the graffiti…"

"Bobby thinks he saw him. And there are plenty of people, I'm sure, smoking that particular brand of cigarettes… The graffiti is vandalism, but we have no proof it was him."

"So what do you suggest? We just stand around and wait for him to do something serious?" Trixie's temper was about to burst.

Molinson turned to the young woman and sighed. "Trixie, I'll keep an eye on him. That's all I can do right now. Just try to stay out of his way in the meantime. And don't go looking for trouble!"

Trixie moaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Captain, I think he'll do everything to keep us in his way!"

He nodded. "I think you're right. But it's the best we can do right now. Just tell that red-headed boyfriend of yours to keep his temper to himself."

Trixie's eyes widened. _I'm praying he does_, Captain, she thought, _I'm praying really hard._

"And have you kids made any progress with the drug case?" Molinson rubbed his forehead. "I can hardly believe I'm asking this… I'm actually going to Trixie Belden for help!"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Trixie couldn't help a smile. "This really is an event, Captain."

Molinson cleared his throat. "Anyway, have you any leads?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately no. But we're working on it."

"I'm not even going to ask what you're up to. It's best that I don't know. And remember the only reason I want your help is because the kids won't talk to the police. I just advise you to always make sure Annie is not left by herself. If someone is trying to frame her, it will be harder to do something against her if she has witnesses to her actions."

"We'll make sure of that, sir."

"Trix, I'm doing my best here, but the pressure for results is rising. The mayor needs a culprit. He's been selling Sleepyside as a haven to bring new people in and this can ruin it for him. I'll need something soon or Annie will be in trouble."

"I know. We'll do everything we can." Trixie got up to leave, but then changed her mind and turned back at the police officer. "Captain, thank you for trusting us. It means a lot to me… To all of us, especially to Annie."

Molinson tried to sound carefree, but Trixie could hear the emotion in his voice. "Well, kid, after a while you kind of grow on people. And the years have taught me you're a good judge of character. Go on, get out of here. Go get us some leads."

When Trixie left the police station, her heart was heavy. So much was going on, so much was going so terribly wrong! It shouldn't be like this. Everyone should be concentrating on Honey and Brian's wedding and not on all these problems! Jonesy was back in town, Annie was under suspicion of drug dealing, Bobby was getting himself in danger… It was just too much! Besides, Trixie feared she was neglecting her duties as Honey's best friend and bride's maid. Sighing, she ran her finger through her silky curls and headed for Wimpy's, where she was supposed to meet Jim for lunch.

Immersed in her thoughts, Trixie was completely distracted as she walked down the street. But as she turned a corner, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" was her automatic apology, even before she looked up. When she did, her heart skipped a beat. The blond man standing in front of her was gazing at her, a strange, menacing expression in his eyes. Small, narrow eyes that struck a chord of remembrance deep within her. But she couldn't quite put a finger on it. "I'm sorry," she repeated, trying hard to understand what was so familiar about the skinny man.

Clenching his teeth, as if to stop himself from answering her, the man walked away without a word. Trixie stood there watching him for a few moments, frowning, but then resumed her walk. There was too much going on to worry about the man's rudeness.

* * *

**_2:30 PM__  
__Sleepyside High_**

"Robert! Robert Belden!"

Bobby startled at the sound of his name. Only one of his teachers insisted on using his full name. So when he turned to face Janet Martin, he already had a pretty good idea what this was about.

"Robert, I was wondering if you have a minute?" The blonde teacher smiled at him.

"Sure. Did I do something wrong?" The boy asked, a little nervous.

"Oh no!" She laughed. "You've always been such a good boy!" Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Janet led him away from the crowd. "But I have been worried about you."

"Why?" Bobby glanced sideways at her. Something in her tone was making his skin crawl. _Don't be a baby_, he scolded himself. _She's just trying to figure out why Annie was so worked up._

"Well, I've noticed you hardly relate to your class mates. You spend every minute with Annie Dugan or the Lynch twins."

"They're my closest friends." Bobby shrugged, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"Yes, I understand." Janet stopped and turned to him, patting his arm. "I just think maybe you should expand your horizons. Meet other people, go places. Such an intelligent, handsome boy like you deserves to know the world, to experience things." Bobby could swear he saw her eyes glimmer.

"But I do that. We have lots of activities. We go riding, swimming, we do community work…"

"Who are we?" Janet interrupted him. "Your brothers and sister? That club of yours?" She placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's ok to be different from your brothers. To want other things. Just think about it! And if you need to talk you can come to me. Just to talk… Or if you feel you need anything else." With that she walked away, leaving Bobby standing there, with his mouth hanging open, not really knowing what to think.

* * *

**_6:30 PM__  
__Sleepyside High Parking Lot _**

"Come on, Mart!" Trixie exclaimed as she looked back to her brother. "It's late as it is."

"Where's the fire, Trix?" Mart grinned. "You had lunch with Jim, you can't be missing him that much!"

She made a face at him. "As if you don't spend every free moment with Diana. Dad's even said something about letting your room for rent. After fumigating it, of course."

He pinched her arm, playfully. "Very funny, sis, very funny! Let's go then, I'm hungry!"

Trixie and Mart had been working late that day. Actually, Trixie just needed some time alone to think and since Mart was staying in school a while longer to grade some papers, she had decided to wait for him.

"I wonder if there will be anything left to eat when we get home," Mart said, mocking true concern. His profound interest in food was a known mark of his character.

"Mart, Moms always cooks as if for a whole regiment. There'll be plenty left for…" Trixie suddenly stopped talking and froze in her steps.

"Hey, weren't you in a hurry?" Mart stopped to turn to his sister and frowned as he saw her expression. Following her eyes, he saw two people standing and talking in a secluded area of the parking lot.

Walking back to where Trixie was standing, Mart asked: "What's up?"

"I'm not sure…" Trixie rubbed her nose. "Isn't that Janet Martin?"

Mart looked more attentively at the pair and nodded. "Yes, I believe it is. And who's that with her? Her boyfriend?"

His sister shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. The thing is I think I saw that guy earlier today."

Mart groaned. "Oh, and I'm sure there must be something very mysterious about him!"

Trixie glared at him and punched his shoulder. "No, you idiot! There is something familiar about him! I've seen him before! Before today I mean… I just can't figure out where."

"So?"

She moaned in despair and pulled him down the front steps of the building. "Oh, forget it. Let's grab some dinner!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**_Wednesday, 3 AM__  
__Crabapple Farm_**

Trixie woke up for the umpteenth time that night. Something was bothering her, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. This time, she had had the strangest dream. Something about eating strawberries in the clubhouse.

_I guess I just ate too much strawberry cheesecake! All that sugar must be getting to me_, she thought as she got up to warm up some milk. But the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach didn't leave her as she climbed down the stairs. She hadn't felt in a while. It usually came to her before a breakthrough on a case. But what could it be?

The blonde young woman warmed up the milk and then leant against the kitchen's doorframe, staring into the night. In the moonlight, she could see the silhouette of the kitchen coop and the quiet orchard beyond it. Taking a deep breath, Trixie recalled the events of the day. She had begun feeling strange when she bumped into that man, outside the police station.

As she remembered the event, she felt goose bumps all over. His eyes… She couldn't forget those tiny eyes. _Weasel eyes_. The moment the words formed in her mind, her eyes fell on the strawberry print dishcloth hanging over the sink. Her heart almost stopped and she dropped the glass, the sound of shattering glass filling the silent kitchen. Looking down at the glistening pieces of glass at her feet, Trixie finally remembered. The diamond hidden in the strawberry shaped needle pillow, the man that looked like a weasel, his menacing eyes staring at her. So many years before and again today… Only hours before.

Trixie leant against the wall, trembling. How could this be? Were all of her nightmares coming back to haunt her? Taking deep, slow breaths, Trixie tried to slow down the rhythm of her pounding heart. And she wondered if she could be imagining things. But no. That little voice inside told her she was right.

After cleaning up the mess she'd made, Trixie climbed the stairs and headed for Mart's room, her legs still trembling. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Leaning against the door, she could hear Mart's low snoring.

_I have to talk to someone or I'll go mad_, she thought. Carefully, she opened the door and let herself in. Mart was fast asleep and didn't wake up when she sat by his side on the bed. She had to call him and give him a nudge or two, before he opened his eyes, still half asleep.

"What…?" He asked, drowsily. "Trix? What time is it?"

"It's still dawn. I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you!" She whispered.

"And can't this wait till morning?" Mart motioned to turn to his other side and go back to sleep.

"No!" Trixie grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back to her. "Mart, I remembered! I know who that man is!"

He groaned. "Why can't I have a normal sister? One that would let me sleep and not wake me with her wild fantasies about some guy!"

"Mart, I'm serious! That guy is Dick!"

"For Pete's sake, Trixie! Why do you have to call the guy names?"

Trixie was about to lose her patience and had to count to ten not to yell at him. "Stop it, Mart! His name is Dick! Remember? Dick?"

"Dick who?" Suddenly, the word seemed to click in his mind and he quickly sat up. "Oh, hell, no way! You mean Dick, diamond-stealing-Wheeler-chauffer-weasel-eyes Dick?"

"Yes! You do have a brain after all!" Trixie sighed. "Dick the Dip is back in town too!"

"Are they holding a crook convention in town?" Mart asked with a frown.

"I don't know. This all can be just a cruel coincidence but it sure is strange. And the strangest thing is that Janet Martin was talking to him!"

"Trix, are you sure that was him? It was dark and…"

She didn't even let him finish. "Yes, Mart, I am sure!"

"But still, he may have been rehabilitated."

"Yeah, right, and he's also the Easter Bunny's best friend! Do you actually believe that?"

Mart shook his head and sighed. "We better call Captain Molinson and let him know. And we have to call for an emergency meeting of the BWG's."

She agreed. "I'll do it first thing in the morning. I better try to get some sleep. I need all my senses functioning."

"Trix," Mart called as she was about to leave his room. "Do you think Dick's return is in any way connected to Jonesy's?"

She shrugged. "You know I don't believe in coincidences, but this time it frightens me to think it may be so. I just hope this is just some bad planet alignment!"

"What were you saying about the Easter Bunny a while ago, Trix?" Mart ran his fingers through his hair, his brow furrowed.

"I said I hoped, I didn't say I believed it." Trix closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards her room. The puzzle was slowly taking shape and she really didn't like the looks of it.

* * *

**_6 PM__  
__Bob-White Clubhouse_**

Trixie's news about Dick fell like a bomb. There was complete silence in the clubhouse as the BWG's digested the words. Only Dan, Di and Annie seemed a little puzzled.

"Guys, I remember you mentioning that name, but I can't quite place it." Dan said, hoping for enlightenment.

Mart seemed to be the only one still able to speak, no doubt because this wasn't new to him or merely because he never ran out of words. "The diamond case, remember? The guy posed as a chauffer for the Wheelers because he watched as Honey and Trixie found the diamond in the clubhouse, where he'd lost it…"

Dan interrupted him with a gesture. "After a fight with his partner. I remember now."

"Are you sure about that, Trix? I mean, it's been a long time." Honey was hoping this was just a big mistake.

"I wish I wasn't sure, but I will never forget those eyes. And if you'd seen the way he looked at me in town…" Trixie shook her head and her curls bounced. "That man hated me! It was Dick, all right!"

"Lord, Trixie!" Brian exclaimed. "They had to be thinking of you when they said 'In for a penny, in for a pound'!"

"I didn't exactly call them back here! Or do you think I want to hold the Trixie Belden's Enemies Ten Year Reunion?" Trixie couldn't help the bitterness in her voice.

"That would be an explanation." Mart couldn't resist making a joke, not even when the subject was so serious. "Soon, we'll be seeing Pierre Lontard walking around. Or the fake Uncle Monty!"

Di shivered by his side. "Don't even say that, Mart. I get chills all over!"

"I was only trying to lighten things up, guys!" The young blond man's smile disappeared as he glanced at the pale faces around him.

"There's not much lightening up to do, Mart." Jim's freckles were very much visible as he spoke, despite the almost permanent tan he had from so much time outside. "I just wish we could put all these pieces together."

Honey took a deep breath and tried to collect herself enough to bring her practical side afloat. "So, let's see what we have. We know Dick is back in town, as well as Jonesy, but we don't know if they have anything to do with each other; Trixie and Mart saw Janet Martin talking to Dick outside the school, but we don't know if he was merely asking her for directions." Honey stopped and added, "I don't think it was the case, but still there's a chance this was just a coincidence."

Brian smiled at his wife to be and caressed her hand. "Go on, sweetheart. We really need someone who can still think straight right now."

She smiled at the encouragement and went on. "Then we have the drug dealing case at school and the fact that someone is trying to frame Annie. The question is, is there a connection between all these factors?"

"I have one more for you." Bobby said, a little shyly. "I wasn't even going to mention this, because I wasn't sure if it meant something or not, but now I think it does. Ms. Martin came to me yesterday, saying she was worried I wasn't experiencing enough of the world and that it was ok to be different from my brothers and sister. She said I could come to her if I ever needed anything."

"Janet? She said that? Whatever for?" Trixie folded her arms across her chest. "This is getting weirder by the minute!"

"She overheard me and Annie talking about…" Bobby blushed and cast a sideways glance at the girl sitting beside him. "About me joining those guys."

"She should be advising you to stay away from them, not the opposite." Brian frowned.

"Well, I don't really like her all that much, and she did say some pretty nasty things about the BWGs, but still it's hard for me to believe she might have something to do with drug dealing," Mart stated, as he got up and paced the room, his nervousness finally showing.

"Right now, there's no other explanation." Trixie got up herself and walked towards her younger brother. "Maybe you should talk to her and see if you can get something more… tangible!"

"I'm not sure what tangible is, but I guess I know what you mean." Bobby grinned.

"Guys, I think I might have something for you too." Dan spoke for the first time since his question about Dick. This idea had been brewing in his mind and he had to let them know. "I went to see Sally Darnell on Sunday. Joeanne and I thought she might know something that could help us out."

"So, that's where you were all day. With Joeanne!" Mart's smirk didn't leave any doubts as to what he was thinking.

Dan pretended not to notice and went on. "She mentioned a man, the guy that apparently was in charge of the dealing around Sleepyside. Sally says he was known as Dick. She doesn't remember his last name, but still… It's too much of a coincidence."

"Oh, Lord! That means he has been right under our noses for over two years and we didn't know it!" Trixie moaned.

"Yes, but the question is: Why did he decide to show himself right now?" Dan asked.

And once more the clubhouse was silenced.

* * *

**A/N: I bet none of you saw that did you? Haha well only a few several more chapters left, so review and I'll update. Fair trade? I think so. ****Well thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Love always,**

**Claudia **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Thursday, 10 AM  
Hudson River Rehabilitation Centre**_

Dan ran his fingers through his black hair. He wasn't really sure he should be doing this, but he could always tell her about it later. _I did try to call her, but she wasn't in the office_, he thought, trying to find an excuse for his guilty conscience. _She never gave her cell phone number, and this just couldn't wait_. Still that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away and a chill ran down his spine when he thought of what Joeanne's reaction might be when he'd told her he had come to the centre without her. He didn't usually do this kind of thing, but this had seemed too important. _Well, I'll just have to find a way to tell her without risking losing a vital organ._

Anyway, it was too late to back away. He was there, and he was going to show Sally an old newspaper picture of Dick. If this was the same guy, at least Molinson would have something to work with. That is, if Sally was ready to testify.

"Mr. Mangan," said the woman behind the reception desk, "Dr. Malloy has given you permission to see Sally. We usually only allow visitations from family members, but since you're with the DA's office…"

Dan smiled ironically and followed her down the corridor, as he thought, _Oh, by the way, I'm only working part time with the DA's office, and I haven't passed the bar yet. Bet that doesn't make a difference, hum?_

Sally was already expecting him in the visitation room and from the look on her face, they had never told her his name, only that he was with the District Attorney's office. She looked even paler than before and she was twisting her hands, almost compulsively. The movement stopped, however, when she recognized him.

"You? What are you doing here?" She asked, frowning. "Is my sister with you?"

"No, I came by myself. As a matter of fact, she doesn't even know I'm here," he replied, as he sat down in front of her.

"You're getting in trouble, do you know that?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

"But what are you doing here? I told you I can't remember much else."

Dan sighed. "Yes, I know. And I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. It's just that we've come across a new lead and I was hoping you could help us."

Sally leaned back in her chair and said, "I'm listening."

He took the newspaper clipping from his pocket and pushed it across the table to her. "Do you recognize that guy?" He asked.

The girl picked the clipping up, slowly, as if she was afraid to see the picture. But as soon as her eyes landed on it, Dan knew he had hit the jackpot. "Yeah, I know him," she said, her voice strangled. "It's Dick."

He took a few deeps breaths, knowing he had to go slowly now. But before he could say anything, Sally got up from the chair and walked towards the window. A few moments later, she asked, "Is he involved in the school case Joeanne told me about?"

"We're not sure." Dan decided it was best to be as honest as he could. "Trixie was the one responsible for him going to jail, almost ten years ago. And yesterday she saw him in town and hanging around the school. And since you had mentioned someone named Dick, we just put two and two together…"

"If he's showing himself around town, something is up," she stated, turning around to face him. "Back in… my days… he operated mostly out of New York. He came to Sleepyside once or twice a month, and he never left the Hawthorne St. area."  
_Boy, they should scratch that place from the map_, Dan thought.

"So, whatever is going on, it must be big," the girl finished. She seemed extremely agitated, but there was one more thing Dan had to know.

"Sally, there's something else I need to ask you. If we manage to prove this guy has something to do with the school case, will you be willing to testify against him?"

Sally's eyes widened and she rubbed her temples, nervously. "I… don't know. I'll have to think about it."  
"Ok, I'm not going to pressure you. Just think about it."

She nodded. "I will." Sally made to leave the room but then turned around to him again. "Mr. Mangan, I know I've acted bitchy to my sister a lot of times, but…well, I can see you like her and maybe you could tell her… Just tell her none of this was her fault, 'kay?"

Dan gulped. "How about you telling her yourself, next time she comes to see you?"

There was a sad smile on Sally's face as she answered. "I just might do that."

_**11.30 AM  
Sleepyside High**_

"What's all the commotion?" Bobby asked, as he joined Darryl and the others. "Has everyone gone crazy?" He pointed towards the students going up and down the corridor, worried looks on their faces.

"Not sure." Darryl reached out and pulled one of the younger kids from a group nearby by the arm. "You! What the hell is going on?"

The kid was clearly between the excitement that came with providing new information and plain old fear. Excitement won. "It seems they found more drugs, in a girl's backpack! She was opening it and it just fell on the floor! Right in the middle of Ms. Martin's class!"

Bobby felt sweat drops forming in his brow. _Annie should be in Biology class right now!_

Darryl laughed. "Right on! How cooler can this get?"

Making an effort not to punch him right on the spot, Bobby managed to ask the kid, "And who was it?"

"I don't know. Some blonde girl. I saw her crying her way into the principal's office."

Bobby let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _Blonde? So it's not Annie!_

Then he noticed Darryl had turned pale. He held the younger kid by the collar and shook him. "Blonde? Are you sure?"

But Bobby didn't have much time to wonder about Darryl's strange reaction, because at that precise moment, Annie showed up by his side and pulled him by the arm, dragging him down the hall. "Need to talk to you, Belden. Now!"

"Did you hear about what happened?" She asked as she led him to a quiet area of the yard.

"Yeah! It scared the hell out of me, when I heard it had happened in Ms. Martin's class!"

She nodded. "It freaked me out too, when I saw that damned bag fall of her backpack. Melanie nearly fainted when she saw it!"

"Melanie?" Bobby felt dizzy. "That can't be! She has diabetes and gets blood tests regularly! If she was into drugs, her family would have known by now!"

"That's what I thought. But then I noticed something…"

"What? C'mon, Annie, you're killing me!"

"Have you noticed my new backpack?" Annie turned around so Bobby could see it.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's nice. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mum bought this for me when we went to White Plains on Monday. I was kinda depressed and she decided to take me shopping. The thing is, Melanie's backpack was practically like my old one. We even used to joke about mixing them up!"

"And..."

Annie groaned. "Bobby, come on! What if someone planted that bag on Melanie's backpack thinking it was mine?"

He went pale. "Wow! This is getting way too freaky!"

"And, Bobby," Annie got closed to him and her voice was no more than a whisper. "I took a good look at Ms. Martin's face when it happened. She had been grinning the whole time…until she realized the backpack was Melanie's. She even asked her if she was sure it was hers!"

At her words, Darryl's reaction just moments before suddenly made sense to Bobby. "Annie, was Darryl ever near Melanie today?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he could have. Why?"

"Because he acted about the same way Ms. Martin did, when he heard that kid saying the girl was blonde."

"Do you think they're in it together?" Annie looked around, as if she was afraid someone could hear her.

"I don't know, but I'm planning to find out."

_6 PM__**  
**__Sleepyside High_

Jim sat on the low wall, just outside the front door of the Sleepyside High and breathed in deeply. Sunset had always been his favourite time of day, but somehow he just wasn't able to enjoy it properly. Not now, when he had Jonesy's return weighing on his mind.

He had lent his car to Dan so he could see Sally Darnell, and had decided to get a ride with Trixie back home. Truth was, he really didn't have to come into town, but he didn't feel comfortable in knowing she was out on her own. _God forbid she knows about that_, he thought, with a grin.

The sun was going down and it was getting chilly. Jim decided to pace around the concrete sidewalk, so he could warm up a bit. He hoped Trixie wouldn't be long, but he knew the school was in turmoil again.

Suddenly, he remembered he had a spare key to Trixie's car on his key chain. _At least it will be warmer than standing outside._ He headed for the parking lot and spotted her car, parked nearby.

But as he drew near the car, he saw a figure crouching near it. Frowning, Jim walked faster, his heart beating wildly. And all of a sudden he noticed he wasn't walking anymore, but running towards the car.

"Hey, you!" He yelled. "What are you doing?"

The person slowly got up and turned around. Jim froze, his breath heaving. He was standing only a few yards away from his worst nightmare. Jonesy! Just standing there, grinning at him in defiance.

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds and then Jim's stepfather started slowly backing up, taking advantage of the fact that Jim seemed unable to move. Then he started running.

Fighting the chilling, paralyzing fear away, Jim let his temper take over and ran after him, not even thinking about what he was going to do when or if he ever caught up with him. But Jonesy seemed to be in shape, and Jim wasn't finding it easy to follow him. The man was like an eel, moving through the streets as if he knew exactly where he was headed, bumping into people and then throwing them in Jim's way.

The red-headed young man didn't know where he was headed, but he noticed he seemed to be moving away from downtown, into an older part of town. And he didn't like it. But he couldn't stop! He had to catch him!

Suddenly, he bumped into someone and it caused him to fall on his rear. He lay there, totally out of breath until he heard his name called out by a familiar voice.

"Jim? What are you doing here, man?"

Startled, Jim opened his eyes and found himself staring at Spider Webster, the BWGs 'favourite police officer in the world'. "Spider! Hi," Jim took the hand Spider was offering to help him up. "I'm sorry, man! I didn't see you!"

"Yeah, I noticed!" Spider grinned as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "What are you up to, running around like a bat out of hell?"

Jim wiped his hands on his jeans, still trying to catch his breath. "I was chasing Jonesy."

Spider's eyes widened at his words. "You were doing what? You said Jonesy?"

His friend nodded as he ran his fingers through his thick red hair, still trying to catch his breath.

"Are you insane? Boy, have you been spending too much time with Trixie!" Spider seemed incredulous. "Jim, that guy is dangerous! I meant to talk to you about it when Molinson told me he was back. I knew he was up to no good!"

"I caught him doing something to Trixie's car at the school's parking lot. And I didn't think… I just had to do something, and when he started running away…"

"We better go and check if he did do anything to Trixie's car. If he did…well, we can accuse him of vandalism. Come on, put this helmet on and hop on my bike."

Jim did as he was told and the two of them rode back to school. Once they got there, they found Trixie near her car, looking at the flat tires in dismay. They were cut to pieces.

"God!" Spider crouched besides the car. "This guy really hates you!"

Trixie stared at Jim riding on Spider's motorcycle and waited for an explanation. "Jonesy," he said, pointing at the tires. "I caught him doing that and then I chased when he ran away."

Her heart nearly stopped and a cold pain made her way from her stomach to her heart. "Jim…" her voice was no more than a whisper, then she dove into his arms, just wanting to know he was safe.

"Jim, I hate to interrupt," Spider said. "But I must say I'm real glad you bumped into me when you did. If you ever caught up with that guy… He had a knife with him, and Lord knows what else! He's dangerous; he's proved that before! You should know better, man!"

Trixie held on to his neck, just wanting to be able to take him to a safe place somewhere, away from Jonesy. "Don't ever do this again, Jim, please," she pleaded, realizing what he must have felt all through the years she had done crazy things like this.

Jim crushed her against him, feeling her warmth and the sweet scent of her skin. "I know, baby. I just… I couldn't help it!"

"Kids, we should go to the police station. If you press charges, we'll have something on him." Spider stated. "It won't be much, but it's a start."

Jim nodded, as he kept caressing Trixie's back. "But you have to call us a cab. That car isn't going anywhere."

As Spider picked up his walkie-talkie to get in touch with the station, Trixie lifted her head to look into Jim's eyes. "Jim, he could have been luring you into a trap."

"I know, baby," Jim brushed her curls away from her tear stricken face, tenderly. "I wondered if he was leading me somewhere. I thought he was, at some point. But I was so scared he would hurt someone, I just kept running."

"And what would you have done?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I wasn't thinking straight. But I promise I'll be careful. I hate seeing you crying like this." Jim bent his head and caught her mouth in fervent kiss.

Trixie responded to the kiss with only one thought in her mind: _This is how he must have felt all those years I got myself in trouble! Oh, I wish I had known! It's the worst feeling in the world._

* * *

**A/N: Hey again everyone! It's been awhile Huh? Yes, so here's a sorry to anyone who's been waiting for a chapter, but as I've mentioned before I don't update a story until I get a least two reviews for a chapter. It let me know that more than one person is paying attention. If no one reviews. I'll still finish the story...eventually. I don not mean to sound threatening but I don't have any idea whether my story is enjoyed or not, so please take time to press the wonderful, magical button below. Reviewers will recieve a unicorn, colored to their choice...or not. :) HAHA!**

**Much Love to Everyone,**

**Claudia**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_**Thursday, 6.30 PM  
Downtown White Plains **_

"Oh, come on, Annie! It'll be fun! Just us girls out on the town," Diana was trying to cheer Annie up. She and Honey had picked Annie up to take her shopping. Mrs. Parker had told them Annie was a bit depressed lately and hadn't even bought her dress for the dance yet. So Di and Honey had decided to take the matter into their own hands. They remembered the many times they had to drag Trixie to the shops, so this wasn't a first for them.

Annie made a face. "I really don't like shopping much."

Honey laughed and turned to the back seat to look at the youngest BWG. "Well, I'll bet you going shopping with us is a lot more fun than going with your Mum. I used to hate shopping with my Mother."

"Yeah, I bet you did," Annie replied, as she thought of the nice but too formal and almost frighteningly elegant Madeline Wheeler.

"We'll have fun, you'll see. And then we'll have dinner at this nice little restaurant I know near the mall," Di stated.

"It's a school night, Di."

The violet-eyed girl smiled at the teenager's words. "Don't worry. We've talked to your mother and we'll get you home before nine."

"Ok then. But please don't take me to any fancy shops," Annie pleaded as she stuck her head between the two front seats.

"Gee, how come I'm remembering a certain freckle faced, curly blonde haired girl right now, Honey?" Diana giggled.

"Beats me!" Honey answered, as she burst out laughing.

The girls browsed the shops for a while, dragging a bored Annie after them. She might may have enjoyed the shopping spree, but she was to worried about Bobby.

"Annie, look!" She startled at the sound of Diana's excited voice. "Oh, this is just perfect for you!"

Annie looked up and her eyes widened in horror. The dress Diana was holding out to her was kind of pretty, but it was PINK! No way would she wear a dress that colour. She could stand it in a T-Shirt, but never, ever, on a dress! It was just too… pink!

Honey couldn't help a smile. "Di, I think Annie doesn't agree with you."  
Diana looked a bit disappointed, but then shrugged and smiled. "Oh, okay then. I guess I'm just too used to my sisters' tastes. What's your favourite colour, Annie?"

"Oh, let me guess: blue, right?" Honey laughed once more as Annie nodded. "I knew that!"

"Talk about dejá vu!" Di moaned, as she faked despair.

"What?" Annie was puzzled.

"Nothing, sweetie. We're remembering the way Trixie used to act whenever we came shopping. Just don't mind us." Honey motioned towards a dress rack, mostly in shades of blue. She browsed them for a few seconds and then shouted, "Hooray! I think I've got it. Look at it, Annie."

"That's more like it!" Annie's eyes shone. The dress was of a rich shade of blue, made of a shiny, satin like fabric and the flared skirt should fall just below her knees. It came with a short-sleeved coat that hid the thin spaghetti straps.

"That's beautiful!" Diana said, admiringly. "It should really suit you! Oh, just go and try it! I can't wait to see how you look, all dressed up."

"Come on, I'll help you out," Honey offered as she led Annie into the booth.

Diana looked through a few more racks while she waited. Suddenly, she recognized a young woman who had just walked in the store.

"Joeanne, hi!"

The other girl looked up, startled. "Diana! Oh, hi! I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"That's ok. How've you been?"

Joeanne shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess. I was just…" she blushed. "Well, I had some free time and I decided it was about time to start looking for something to wear at Honey's wedding." _And I really didn't feel like going home_, she added in her thoughts.

Diana smiled. Somehow she knew what Joeanne meant by having some free time. "I came here with Honey and Annie. We had to drag the kid to see if we could get her to finally buy a dress for the Spring Dance."

Joeanne lowered her eyes for a moment, as Diana's words reminded her that Sally should have been going to that dance herself.

Diana felt a bit embarrassed. She could well imagine what was going through her friend's mind. Impulsively, she reached out and squeezed her hand. Joeanne looked up, surprised and smiled, though sadly.

"I'm fine, Diana. I was just thinking about Sally and about all Annie is going through. She should be enjoying this moment and not worrying about the adoption," she said, as she patted Diana's hand reassuringly. She amazed herself with the ease she revealed her thoughts to Diana and was rewarded with a smile from her.

"I thought as much," Di replied. "Come on, let's check out how the dress looks on her."

Joeanne hesitated. "Oh, Di, I think it's best if I don't. Annie might not like to see me here and I would hate to spoil her day."

Dismissing her arguments with a gesture, Diana pulled her to the dressing room. "Nonsense! Annie knows you are a friend. Besides, you can use this time with her to see what a fine young lady she is and put that in your report." Di winked playfully at her, and Joeanne found herself smiling again at the ease and friendliness of the other girl.

The moment they reached the booth, they saw Honey peeking out.

"I was wondering where you were off to," she said and then greeted Joeanne. "Hi, Joeanne. You came just in time to see this princess we've got here."

"Oh, yeah, right!" said a disbelieving Annie from behind the curtain.

"Come on, let's see it."

Annie stepped outside the room, twisting her hands. But Honey was right. She looked so beautiful in the blue, sparkling dress the other girls even overlooked the fact she was barefooted. The skirt flowed freely over her legs and the close fitted top was very becoming to her developing body. The elegant little coat was a nice complement to the dress and Honey had even managed to do her hair up, improvising with a few hairpins.

"Oh, Annie!" was Joeanne's automatic response. "You do look beautiful."

Annie had paled a bit when she saw Joeanne, but now a most becoming blush invaded her cheeks. "Thanks," she said meekly.

"Well, I think we can stop searching. It can't get anymore perfect!" Diana's eyes shone in excitement. "I can just imagine Bobby's face when he sees you!"

This time, Annie turned red. "Oh, quit it, Di!"

Honey laughed and decided to take the girl out of the limelight. "Come on, let's get you out of that dress before you just decide to call the whole thing off!"

"We'll wait for you at the restaurant, Honey. You are joining us, aren't you, Joeanne?" Di asked, anxiously.

She seemed to hesitate and looked from Honey to Annie and then back at Di. "I don't… know if I should."

"Please stay," Honey asked, holding her hand. "It's been a while since we've talked."

"I would like you to stay too." Annie smiled, shyly.

"So, you see, there's no way you're escaping us now!" Diana put her arm through Joeanne's and pulled her closer to herself. "You never accepted our invitations to lunch back in high school, but I won't let you off the hook again. You're stuck with us."

"I don't stand a chance, do I?" Joeanne's face lit with an open smile, and her features softened, making her look as young as her years.

"No, you don't. So, let's go. The girls will meet us there."

As they left the shop, Diana was still clinging to Joeanne's arm. Suddenly, Di exclaimed, "Oh, you never got around to buying that dress, did you?"

"No, but that's ok. I was just window-shopping really. My mind isn't really into it."

"Tell you what: why don't we get together sometime and I'll help you out? I really rather go shopping with a friend than by myself. It's a lot more fun."

"I really wouldn't know," Joeanne said, almost ashamed. "I don't… I don't go shopping much."

Di heard the truth behind the other girl's words and felt a little guilty. She had always liked Joeanne, but her own shyness and insecurity had prevented her from approaching her. In her lonelier moments, Diana had wondered what it would have been like if there was another girl in the club, and recently she wondered if Joeanne could have been that girl.

Honey and Trixie had always been her dearest friends, but Di had always missed the intimacy that the two girls shared between them. Like Dan, there were times when she felt a bit put aside. Not that the others had ever intended for her to feel like that, but she just did. Of course there was Mart, but that was different. To this day she felt the need for a girl friend she could share her most intimates thoughts with, even though she also felt she was being unfair to Trixie and Honey. And she had the distinct feeling Joeanne could have been that friend, if only things had been different.

By the time they reached the restaurant, and were directed to a table near the window, Di had made up her mind.

"Joeanne," she said. "I know we've never been that close, but I really would like that to change. It's strange. Us, I mean. We've been neighbours for such a long time and we hardly ever talk."

"We don't exactly move in the same circles, Di," Joeanne replied, without any intention of sounding reproachful. Still, Diana blushed.

"I know, and that's even sillier. I've been thinking…If things had been different, you could have been a Bobwhite."

Joeanne stared at her, wondering if she had heard her right. "What do you mean?"

"If you had returned to Sleepyside right after Jim did, maybe you would have hung around with them more and became a part of the club." Diana's face lit as she revealed what she had been thinking for quite some time. "It makes sense, Joeanne. After all, you did qualify." Seeing Joeanne was confused, Diana laughed and explained: "You see, one of the reasons for creating the BWGs was because we kids on Glen Road lived away from town and hadn't many chances of enrolling in any after school activities. So you qualified."

Joeanne couldn't help a smile as she wondered if it could really have happened. But she indulged on that fantasy for no more than a few seconds. "Maybe I did. But it didn't happen."

Diana reached out and held her hand in hers. "I feel guilty, Joeanne."

"Guilty? Whatever for?" Joeanne stared into Diana's eyes, and realized she was being honest.

"I'm not sure…" Diana hesitated. "For not being enough of a friend. For not acting on my thoughts about us being closer."

Joeanne shook her head. "Diana, don't. You and your family have been more than my friends. If it wasn't for your Dad, I don't know what would have happened to Sally. I owe him enough of a debt already."

"I'm not talking about my father. And since you mentioned it, there is no debt. He doesn't want anything in return."

"Maybe he doesn't, but I will pay him back," Joeanne said, firmly. She hated feeling indebted to anyone, even if she knew Mr. Lynch would never bring up the subject. But she was just too proud to accept a gift.

Diana understood and decided it was best not to touch the subject. "Anyway, I was talking about the Bobwhites."

"Oh, Di, you guys tried, but I was the one who wouldn't join you."

"And why didn't you?"

The young woman drew back her hand and sighed. Somehow she was finding it easy to talk to Diana and decided to be honest. "My life wasn't easy back then. I didn't have much time to myself. I liked to watch you guys, from afar. You looked… perfect. So if I joined in and brought my problems with me…"

"It just wouldn't be so perfect anymore." Diana added. "Oh, Joeanne! If I'd only known that. You know, I used to feel the same way, just before Trixie asked me to join the group. Oh, I wish I could turn back time and force you to accept at least one lunch invitation! I know that would have made a difference!"

"But we can't turn back time, Di." It was Joeanne's turn to hold the other girl's hand. "Believe me I've tried."

Diana smiled and felt the sting of tears in her pretty eyes. "Well, but as they say, it's better late than never. You can still become my best friend. Would you like that?"

The innocence of the offer made Joeanne smile, and her heart warmed towards Diana, even though she knew it simply didn't happen that way. But still, somehow it didn't really matter. Feeling very close to tears herself, she answered, "Yes, Diana. I would like that very much."

* * *

_**8 PM  
Wheeler's Preserve**_

A long way from the mall, in the Wheeler's preserve, Jim and Dan were also sharing their thoughts, as they rode into the woods, their conversation made private by the silent night and the trees around them.

"I feel I'm going crazy, Jim," Dan confessed. "Every time I think Joeanne might get mad at me because I went to see Sally, I get scared. Really scared."

Jim grinned.

"Are you falling for her, man?"

Dan shrugged.

"I don't know. She makes me mad sometimes, but then I sense all the pain behind her words and I just want to…I don't know…To take all the pain away!"

"Joeanne is a wonderful girl, but she's also very complicated. Just make sure you're not getting close to her just because you pity her."

"Pity her?" Dan shook his head, making a few strands of black hair fall over his eyes and chuckled. "I admire her, Jim. I respect her. And I 'd like her to be happy. But somehow I think she's the greatest obstacle to her own happiness. She's too damned hard on herself!"

"I know," Jim said, as he brought Jupiter to a halt near the lake and dismounted. "But then again, how can we blame her? Just think about the life she's led so far." The red headed young man sighed and sat on the sandy margins of the lake. "I was talking to Diana at the barbecue the other day, and she told me something that has made me think."

"What did she tell you?" Dan tied Strawberry's reigns to a nearby tree and sat by Jim's side.

Jim rubbed his temples, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. "She says Joeanne should have been the eighth BWG. You know, before Bobby and Annie came along." He sighed again, feeling suddenly weary. "It makes sense, if you think about it. And she probably would have been, if the Darnell's had moved back to Sleepyside right away. When they finally did, we were just too engrossed in our own lives to think about her. I kinda feel bad about it, you know."  
"Didn't you try to get close to her before?"

"Yeah, we did. But she always seemed to avoid us. I didn't understand why until Sally's story came afloat and I realised what her life had been like. Knowing her, I guess she was just too proud to tell us of her problems or to ask us for help. And I blamed myself for not realising it sooner. By the time I did, she had already built that thick wall around her."

Even as he repeated to himself that things were simply the way they were and there was no use in wondering about 'what ifs', Dan couldn't help imagining what it would have been like if Joeanne had joined the group. Then he wouldn't have felt like the fifth, or rather the seventh, wheel on the wagon. And as Joeanne had obligations towards her family that prevented from having too much free time, they could have kept each other company when the other BWGs were off to their frequent trips. He wouldn't have felt so lonely. And who knows? Maybe they would… Dan got back on his feet. _Snap out of it, man_, he thought, taking deep breaths and forcing himself to forget all those fantasies.

Jim looked up at him, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, he understood. "Maybe it would have made it easier for you too?"

Dan smiled, wryly.

"Who knows? She's a lot like me. But still, it's much easier to figure this kinda thing out when it's happening to someone else," he added, referring to his own conversations with Jim, back when his friend was still hesitating to tell Trixie he loved her.

"I've noticed." Jim got up and shook the sand from his jeans and wondered if there was anything he could say to help Dan with Joeanne. But he figured it was better to just let them work it out on their own. He patted his friend's back, saying: "C'mon, Dan. Let's get those horses back to the stables or your uncle will kill us."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Enjoy!:)**

**-Claudia**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy the next chapter! And now the plot continues to thicken! *cue dramatic music***

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**Friday, 10.15 AM  
Sleepyside High**_

On Friday morning, as everyone exited Biology class, Bobby lagged behind as he put his books back into his backpack. He needed everyone to leave before he could put his plan in action.

Finally, the only person left in the classroom was him and Ms. Martin. She looked attentively at him, as if she knew he wanted to talk to her.

"Ms. Martin," he finally said. "I've been wondering about our talk the other day…"

"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled, encouragingly.

"What exactly were you referring to, when you spoke of new experiences?"

Her smile widened and he couldn't help thinking she kind of looked like Cruella DeVille. Without the furs.

"Oh, Robert! There's so much in the world to be experienced. I've noticed you've been hanging around with Darryl Warren. He knows what I mean."

"So," Bobby tried to look cool, but felt his legs trembling. "Darryl has experienced those things?"

Janet Martin left her place behind the desk and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, leaning towards him as if to tell him a secret. "Robert, we both know what I mean. And don't get scared with all the commotion at school right now. You're a smart young man, you'll know when to stop. It's not as hard as they say, you know?"

Bobby felt disgusted, but managed to keep a straight face. He knew very well how hard it was! But he had to stick to his plan, if he wanted to bail Annie out. He knew Ms. Martin was involved, but he needed evidence. He had learned that through the years, as he attentively watched his sister.

"I'm up for it, then. When can you…?"

She placed a finger on her lips, indicating he should be quiet. "Don't worry. I'll talk to you Saturday, at the dance. What better time to really have fun?" With that, Janet left the room.

As soon as she did, Bobby had to hold on to the table for support. He felt sick at the way the woman had spoken. How could she? He was now sure she had been the one who had lured the other kids into using drugs, using their need to feel older, for acceptance to lead them into something that could destroy them.

"Bobby, are you ok?" Annie asked as he exited the classroom. She had been waiting for him for a while and had been worried when she saw him alone with Ms. Martin. "You're pale as paper."

To her surprise, he held on to her hand and squeezed it. "I'm fine."

"What did she say to you?"

Bobby sighed. "Enough for me to know for sure she's in this up to her neck. What I don't get is why she's so interested in me. There are a lot of other kids who would be easier prey. Besides, she's taking a big chance, knowing that Trixie is on the case. And why on Earth are they trying to frame you? It just doesn't make sense."

"Guess I'm one of the easy prey. They had to let someone take the blame!"

He shook his head and his blond curls bounced. "No. There's something else. I just want to figure out what it is."

"I can't just sit around, Mart. I need to do something," said an impatient Trixie, standing in a corner of the teacher's lounge.

"Cool it, Shamus. We are doing something. Molinson's on the lookout, Dan got important clues from Sally Darnell, and Bobby has gathered a few himself." Mart crossed his arms across his chest and frowned at his fidgety sister.

She groaned. "I know! But still I feel so… useless! I feel we're just standing around waiting for something to happen! And I'm worried about Bobby and Annie and Jim!"

"Jim's taking this hard, isn't he? I mean Jonesy's return?"

Trixie sighed and sat on the edge of the desk she'd been leaning against. "Yeah. I mean, he tries not to worry me, but after last night…I'm afraid he'll lose it, if he comes face to face with that bastard again."

Mart rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Easy, sis. That boyfriend of yours is hotheaded but he also has his feet firmly attached to the ground. He won't do anything stupid," he reassured her.

Trixie looked up at him, a thankful look in her blue eyes. But then she noticed Janet Martin watching them from across the room, an ironic grin on her face.

"I wonder what's so funny?" she whispered to Mart. "I really don't like that woman! Especially since I've seen her with Dick..."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Trix. We still don't know what they were up to!" But Mart wasn't convinced either, and Trixie knew it. She was about to tell him so, when she saw Janet walking their way.

"My, my! Aren't you two looking gloomy?" she said, as she picked up a cup and poured herself some coffee. "Cheer up! It's such a beautiful day!"

"With everything going around in the school, we are hardly noticing the beauty of the weather, Janet," Mart said, seriously.

She took a sip from the cup, holding it with both her hands, smiling. "I wouldn't worry much about it, if I were you."

"Yeah, we've noticed you're taking all this very lightly." Trixie couldn't keep a hint of hostility from her voice.

The older woman laughed. "This happened on a daily basis in the school I used to teach in. Besides, I really do think the kids here need to get used to this kind of thing. They are too… provincial!"

Mart turned red and had to count to ten not to explode. "If it means not getting used to being around drugs, I really do hope they go on being provincial!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you." Janet laid a hand on Mart's arm, and smiled condescendingly. "After all, I do know that there are some of your friends who aren't exactly the 'kids next door'."

Angrily, Trixie stood up and faced her. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh Beatrix, calm down." Janet seemed irritatingly composed and calm. "What I mean is Annie Dugan was a run away, and Dan Mangan used to be in a gang, so they've experienced a part of life most of you didn't."

"And that's bad?"

"Of course not. I think everyone should have a chance to experience things, and judge for themselves if they're wrong or right."

"Yes, I agree." Mart stated, "But I also think that there are things people don't need to experience to know they're bad for you. And I wonder if you practice what you preach, Janet?"

Trixie was surprised at her brother's audacity and swore Janet's eyes shot anger at Mart. She didn't answer him but her smile turned cold. She finished her coffee, and setting the cup on the desk, said: "I really don't know why you are so concerned. When you're in the case everything works out fine, doesn't it? After all, you are known for turning little silver cups into mattresses stuffed with dollars!"

Mart and Trixie watched her go, each one of them wanting to pluck every hair from her head.

"God, I hate that woman," Trixie said through clenched teeth.

"Was it just me, or she was challenging us?" Mart asked, just as mad as Trixie.

"Well, if she was, she's in for a treat!"

Mart had to smile at Trixie's decisiveness. Trixie's worried expression and feelings of hopelessness had been worrying him more than he cared to say, and he was glad to see her react to the provocation. He would die before admitting it, but he loved her energy and spunk. _Glad to see you back, sis_, he thought.

After last period, Bobby and Annie headed for the bus stop, neither of them very cheerful. Not knowing what was really going on, and the thought of going to a dance under the circumstances was bringing their spirits down. Suddenly, as they walked down the hall, Annie stopped and started checking her backpack for something.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I left my History book in the classroom. I have to go back and get it," she said, already moving in the other direction.

"We're going to miss the bus, Annie," he warned, as he followed her.

"Oh, whatever! The bus isn't all that fun anyway, these days! A lot of the kids are still acting funny around me. We'll just catch a ride with your brother or your sister, after they leave their meeting," Annie answered.

Bobby shrugged and walked her back to the classroom. But the book wasn't there.

"Are you sure you left it here?" Bobby was getting impatient.

"No. But this was the place I last saw it." Annie put her hands on her hips, trying to figure out where she could have left the damned book. Suddenly, she thought of something. "I know! The janitor must have cleaned this room before last period, because someone's pen exploded and there was ink all over. He must have seen it and took it for safe keeping."

"Come on, then!" Bobby said, mocking annoyance. "I'll have to ask your mother to attach the books to your hands, so you don't keep losing them.

They walked the now empty corridors towards the janitor's cubicle. But the door was open and there was no one in there.

"I'll just take a peek and see if it's there. If it is, I'll leave him a note and tell him it was mine." Annie entered the room and started checking the cabinets, before Bobby could stop her.

"Annie, we'll get in trouble. We should go find Mr. Harrison first, before messing with his stuff." Bobby entered the room and grabbed her arm, trying to get her out of there.

But Annie's stubbornness was a hard thing to deal with. She just disengaged herself from him and kept looking as she said: "Mr. Harrison is a nice guy, he won't mind. Besides I have homework."

Resigned, Bobby sighed and leant against the wall as she looked on. But suddenly, he heard voices coming from the hall. At the same time Annie found the book. Before the triumphant words could escape her lips, Bobby covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her behind the open door. He had recognized Ms. Martin's voice, and something told him he had to hear this.

Looking through the small opening between the door and the wall, Annie realized why Bobby had forced her to be quiet and then signaled he could let her go. The two kids stood behind the door, motionless as the two figures stopped right in front of them. And Bobby knew he had been right to think this was important as he recognized the second person. It was Darryl Warren.

Annie's eyes widened as she recognized him herself and she looked up at her friend. He signaled he had seen it too and placed a finger over his lips, indicating they should be silent. Janet and Darryl weren't speaking very loud, and it wasn't easy to hear what they were saying.

"I'm telling you, Ms. Martin. You shouldn't be talking that kid into this!" Darryl was saying. "He means trouble. He's been sniffing around and I don't trust him."

"Darryl, honey, you shouldn't be telling me what to do or not. Things are going according to plan. You are the one who screwed up, by putting that in the wrong girl's backpack," the blonde teacher said, in a menacing tone.

Annie's heart jumped in her chest. She'd been right all along! That bag wasn't meant for Melanie, but for herself!

"Oh, and just how was I supposed to know their backpacks were alike?" Darryl's voice went up.

Janet seemed angry. "Quiet, you moron! Do you want someone to hear us? You shouldn't be talking to me here anyway!"

"Well, he was the one who asked me to come to you. He says he needs results."

"Tell him that it takes time to do things the right way. He's risking himself too much by appearing in public! He bumped into that Trixie Belden already. Tell him to lay low while I work things here. And while you're at it, take him this." Janet handed the boy an envelope.

Darryl nodded and put it in his jacket's pocket. "What about the kid?" he insisted.

"The kid is my problem," she said, in a tone that left no place for an argument. "Now get the hell out of here!"  
Janet waited there a few seconds, watching as Darryl walked down the hall towards the exit door and then moved in the opposite direction.

Only then did Bobby and Annie allowed themselves to breath normally again. They didn't have to say anything, because as they looked at each other, still amazed, they knew the other was thinking the exact same thing. Darryl and Janet were somehow in this together, and Darryl had just been warning the teacher about Bobby.

As they left the janitor's storage room, Bobby already had a plan. And he had to put it to work fast.

"Annie, I'm going to follow Darryl. He lives in town so he won't be taking the bus home. Chances are he's headed to wherever that guy they were talking about is. And I have no doubt they were talking about Dick," Bobby said hurriedly, as he pulled the girl down the hall by the arm.

"Ok, I'm coming too!" She said to him.

At her words, he stopped and turned to her, saying: "No! You're waiting for me here. I won't be long. I'll just see where he's headed. There's no use in getting everyone worked up. I'll be back before Trixie and Mart's meeting is over."

Before Annie could protest, Bobby shot down the hall, chasing Darryl. The girl sighed and decided the best thing to do was listen to him. So she went outside, sat on the stone steps and waited.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry guys for taking so long to post this, but life just got in the way. Thank you everyone for the the reviews and support. I'll try to update much faster next time.**

**Love ,  
****Claudia^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**4 PM  
Somewhere in Sleepyside **_

Slowly, the dark haired girl walked towards the building. It had nearly been two years since she'd last been there, but she wouldn't forget it. Ever. What she didn't remember was the run down aspect of everything around it, the degrading looks and smells of it all. She had probably been too stoned to even notice. But now she saw it and it scared her. But the thought of letting him get away with all he had done scared her even more. She had been a fool then, but now she knew better. And she wouldn't let him ruin anybody else's life.

Sally still had a key to the house. She had kept it, not really knowing why. In the beginning it had probably been because she still wanted to challenge Joeanne. But now… Now it was something that would bring her closer to revenge.

With a pounding heart, she tried the key and was relieved when she heard the click. Of course they wouldn't change the locks. They wanted them to come back. She entered the house, trembling and checked her pocket for the knife she had managed to steal from the centre's kitchen. Then she sat on a corner of the dusty living room. All she had to do now was wait.

_**5 PM  
Sleepyside High **_

As Trixie and Mart left the school, they found Annie sitting on the front steps, a worried look upon her face.

"What are you doing here, sweetie? Shouldn't you be home already?" Trixie asked.

"I'm waiting for Bobby," the girl answered, her voice trembling.

Mart frowned. "Waiting for Bobby? Am I mistaken or should you kids have been home hours ago?"

Annie blushed. "We would have talked to you, but both you and Trixie were in that meeting. And I couldn't stop him."

Now, Mart was getting really worried. "Annie, stop him from what? Oh, please tell me he didn't do something really stupid!"

"I think he did!" The girl on was the verge of tears. "Oh, Mart, we heard Ms. Martin talking to Darryl Warren. They sounded really mysterious, talking about how Darryl put drugs into Melanie's backpack, thinking it was mine and how Ms. Martin had put him up to it and then Bobby decided to follow Darryl to see where he was headed, because she gave him an envelope and…" Annie choked, as the tears fell down her face.

Sighing, Trixie exchanged glances with her brother and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "And you have no idea where he is right now?"

The girl shook her head. "No. He told me to stay put, because he wouldn't be long. He said he would come back before you two left the meeting and we could go home with you. But that was a long time ago."

Mart caressed the girl's hair, trying to comfort her. But his heart was telling him that something was wrong. "I just hope that Bobby's love for '_sploring_ won't get him into real trouble this time!" He exclaimed, the pale tone of his face matching his sister's exactly.

It was getting darker and Bobby was starting to worry. He had never meant for this to take this long or to take him so far from the school. He had followed Darryl into a part of town he didn't know and he really wasn't very interested in knowing it. The place was degraded, deserted, and he couldn't see any signs indicating where he was. _I should have called one of the guys_, he thought as he felt his stomach growling. He was tired, hungry and concerned. Annie must be worrying by now, and chances were Trixie and the others were too. He should have been back a long time before, and Annie had probably told them about his little adventure already.

Suddenly, he saw Darryl stop and look about him. He only had time to duck behind a half destroyed phone booth and hope he hadn't seen him. The other boy had looked back a few times in his course through town, as if he sensed something was wrong, but apparently had not seen Bobby.

Bobby peeked from behind the booth and watched as Darryl entered through the yard gate of a house, just as old and run down as the rest around it, and carefully slipped the envelope Janet Martin had handed him under the door. Then he looked around again, and walked away, whistling.

Taking deep breaths, Bobby considered what course of action to take. He could either go on following Darryl (who was probably just going home, so that would be dumb) or go on home himself (which was quite appealing). But Bobby knew his curiosity wouldn't let him go home just like that. He had to at least take a peek at that house.

So, in seconds, Bobby found himself in the yard of the house. He peeked through the windows, but it was either too dark inside or the window was just too dirty, because he couldn't see a thing. Then he noticed that there was a tiny piece of the envelope still visible under the door.

Kneeling on the front steps, he tried to pull it out. But as he leant against the door to get a better angle, the door slid open and he fell inside, landing on his back.

"Damn," he cursed to himself, as he shot fearful glances around him. But as far as he could tell, the house was as empty as it was dark. Still trembling he picked up the envelope and opened it. And just before a tremendous pain on the back of his head made him black out, Bobby saw that there was money inside.

_**6 PM  
Darnell Farm**_

Dan felt his heart was just about to jump out of his chest, as he parked Jim's jeep in front of the Darnell's house. _I really have to think about buying a car_, he thought, turning off the engine.

He sat still behind the wheel, for a few moments. He had to calm down before he could face her, so he took his time observing his surroundings. The Darnell farm was a small but well taken care of place, with an orchard behind the house and a greenery to the right side of it. The one-story house itself was notably old, but it had been freshly painted probably just last summer. On the porch that surrounded the front and left sides of the house, there was a swing with some comfy looking pillows on it. Its only occupant right now was a brownish, lazy cat that was stared at Dan for a few seconds, as if considering if his presence was interesting enough for him to leave his comfortable position. Apparently, the swing was a lot more interesting, because he just laid his head over his front legs and went back to snoozing.

Taking deep breaths to even the rhythm of his heart, Dan stepped out of the car and slowly walked towards the front door. He spotted Joeanne's own car in the garage and he felt as if butterflies were flying in his stomach. _Come on, this isn't exactly your first day of school, is it?_ he thought, trying to calm himself down.

As he was about to knock, the door was opened and Dan found himself staring at Joeanne's younger brother, Kenny.

"Hi, Dan." The boy greeted him with an open smile. Then he pulled him by the arm, practically dragging him into the hall. "I saw you through the window. I'm really glad you made it!"

Before Dan had time to do anything but smile, John Darnell came out of what appeared to be the kitchen, holding a pile of dishes.

"Oh, you actually came, hum? I'm glad Joeanne didn't manage to scare you away! Welcome aboard, son!" John said, winking at him.

"Thank you, sir." Dan was feeling kind of dizzy. "I… Well, here's my contribution to dinner." He handed out the box he was holding to Kenny, who peeked inside it and smiled even wider.

"Chocolate cake! Joeanne," he yelled as he rushed into the kitchen with the box, "Your boyfriend brought chocolate cake!"

Dan wanted the ground to open and swallow him as he heard the boy. John Darnell laughed and handed him the dishes.

"Go on, the dining room is through there. Just set these on the table and I'll be back in a second. Got go teach that boy not to say whatever comes to his mind. Though I think Joeanne is probably doing that already!" He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a dumbfounded Dan in the hall, holding the pile of dishes.

Taking a few seconds to digest all that had just happened, Dan smiled and walked into the dining room. He looked around, observing the inside of the house, as he laid the dishes on the table. The room wasn't very large, but as everything else in the Darnell farm, it was comfortable and meticulously clean and organized. No wasted space, no useless or tasteless knick-knacks hanging around. Most pieces of decoration seemed to serve a purpose, but many others seemed to be of emotional value. Considering that three males inhabited the house, it wasn't hard to figure Joeanne still had an important role to play in it.

He had just set the last dish when Joeanne came in the dining room, through a door that apparently led directly into the kitchen.

"Oh, Lord," she said, having trouble looking him in the eyes, probably because of her brother's words. "Dad's already put you to work! I'm sorry. He doesn't entertain much, you know."

Dan chuckled. "That's fine! I like it that way. Makes me feel right at home! Just like I do at Crabapple farm, when Mrs. Belden puts everyone to work!"

Joeanne smiled too, still a bit embarrassed. "Crabapple farm is…very different from this place. Well, since you're here, you might as well help me out."

As they finished setting the table, Joeanne found the courage to mention Kenny's thoughtless words. "I'm really sorry about my brother, Dan. He has the annoying habit of not thinking before he talks. It's not like there's any reason for him to think you're my boyfriend." Joeanne shrugged. "He was merely teasing me. Kids!"

"Well, you know what they say about the mouth of babes…" Dan glanced sideways at Joeanne to see the effect his words might have. He wasn't disappointed. Joeanne almost choked and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

John Darnell saved them from an awkward silence, by arriving with a tray with roast chicken in one hand and the salad in the other. "Will one of you kids help me or are you willing to eat from the carpet?" He asked with a smile.

Joeanne rushed to him and took the tray, taking the opportunity to get out of the embarrassing situation of not knowing what to say. Dan smiled inwardly; somehow enjoying the feeling of knowing his words had affected her.

John stared at him for a few moments, and then at his daughter, trying to figure out why her cheeks were so brightly coloured. But as the two boys entered the room, he decided it was best to leave it at that and sat down to enjoy dinner.

The meal was pleasant enough, since Dan and John got along extremely well. They talked of several subjects, from the changes in Sleepyside in the last years, to horses, farming and the adventures of the BWGs. Joeanne didn't say much, but she was in a good mood and was enjoying the fact the two men were comfortable enough in each other's presence. She kept watching her brothers, though, probably afraid some other embarrassing comment might spoil the mood. But the two boys behaved wonderfully, despite the occasional chuckling that seemed to follow furtive glances at their sister.

"Joeanne, I still have some homework to do," Dave said, as they ate dessert. "Will you help me?"

"Sure. It isn't Biology, is it?" Joeanne made a face.

The boy shook his head. "No. English."

"Fine, then. I'll help you out."

"Do you have something against Biology, Jo?" Dan's eyes sparkled mischievously.

John raised an eyebrow at the way he called her, but didn't say a word. Joeanne cast a glance at her father and answered: "No, but it was never my specialty. I can deal with Math, English, French, History… But I never really liked Biology."

"What my daughter is trying to say is that she used to get B+ at Biology instead of A." John chuckled, and reached out to caress his daughter's hand.

"Dad!" Joeanne admonished. "I wasn't that good."

"You were in the top five of your class. That's good enough for me."

"Well," Dan said, turning to Dave. "I always liked Biology, so next time you need help, you can call me up."

"Really?" The boy grinned. "That's great."

"Dave, Dan has better things to do. I'm sure he's just being polite." Joeanne gazed at Dan, who shook his head.

"No, I meant it. I really don't mind at all."

"That's settled, then." John got up from his seat and patted Dan on the back. "Come on, son, let's go into the living room. Joeanne, the boys and I will clean up. You just leave everything and I'll take care of it later, darling."

Dan couldn't help feeling jittery as he got in the living room, following John Darnell. As they got settled on the chairs near the fireplace, he prepared himself for John's questions. And he didn't have to wait long.

"Daniel, if you don't mind me asking, are you dating my daughter?" John asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

Dan held his gaze, despite his nervousness. "No, sir. We met in New York, and we realized with had common friends. Then we met back here and got involved in this case… Joeanne must have told you about it."

"Yes, she did. So you're friends, then?"

Dan chuckled. "Well, I'm trying, sir."

John laughed back, understanding completely the meaning of Dan's words. He knew Joeanne very well. "She can be difficult. But she's a nice girl. I don't know how I would have managed without her after my wife passed away." His face turned serious and there was a sad look in his eyes. "I know I let too much responsibility fall on her shoulders, but when I did realize it, it was too late."

Gulping, Dan realized this was the perfect time to tell John Darnell what he felt about the subject. He knew he was meddling, but the older man seemed to appreciate honesty, so Dan went for it. "Mr. Darnell, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but perhaps it isn't too late yet."

Joeanne's father looked up at him, surprised at the young man's boldness. He seemed to consider how to take his words and then said: "And why do you say that, Daniel?"

"I think I've grown to know Joeanne fairly well, these past few weeks, sir, and I know she believes that responsibility is all hers. She won't let anyone help. But that's tearing her apart," Dan couldn't help the plea in his voice.

"And you think I've grown too accustomed to her being the leader of this family…"

"Forgive me, sir, and you can tell me to just mind my own business, but yes, I do." Dan half expected the man to kick him out of his house, but instead John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"As much as I'd like to tell you to mind your own business, somehow I think this now is partly your business. Besides, you're right and I must face that. But I just don't know what to do."

"Joeanne is very possessive of the ones she loves, Mr. Darnell, and she won't ever let you just brush her aside." Dan took a deep breath, knowing his next words could send everything down the drain. "But maybe you could start by visiting Sally."

For a moment Dan thought John Darnell was going to reduce his face to a pulp. The older man got up from his seat and stared at him, his fists clenched. _Now I know where she got her temper_, Dan thought. But then John closed his eyes and when he talked his voice sounded so tired and weary, Dan had to feel sorry for him.

"I miss my baby, Dan. I miss Sally with the bows in her hair and the way she rushed to me when I got home from work. But I don't know the girl that's in that place, the girl that looked at me with all that pain in her eyes. I'm scared of her."  
Dan felt embarrassed. He had never expected John Darnell to open up like that. But apparently the man badly needed to let it all out. "Joeanne thinks you're mad at Sally," he said, slowly.

John agreed with a nod of his head. "I know. I let her think that. And I was, in the beginning. I was mad because she was throwing her life away. I was mad at her until I realized it had all been my fault."

"Mr. Darnell, it's nobody's fault. But you should know Joeanne feels the same way. She feels guilty too."

He looked up at Dan, surprised, as if the thought had never even crossed his mind. "Joeanne feels guilty? Why? She was both a mother and a father to Sally and the boys. I was a coward. I could deal with their smiles but never with their tears. Joeanne was the rock we all held on to!"

"And where did she hang on to, sir?" The words left his mouth before Dan could stop them and he felt his heart miss a beat when he saw the tears in the man's eyes.

"I know, son. I've spent many sleepless nights wondering about that. About how I ruined my children's lives."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes. I've made a few myself," Dan smiled, wryly. "But there's still time. Go to see Sally. She needs you. And Joeanne does too."

John took a deep breath, and to Dan's surprise he held out his hand. Dan took it and shook it, puzzled.

"Thank you for being honest, son. I think I needed to hear someone speak the words that have been in my mind for such a long time. I'll try to find the courage to act on it. I will. But until I do, I need you to hold on to Joeanne, no matter what. She needs you. She needs someone who is brave enough, who loves her enough, to force his way into her heart."

Knowing he had given John Darnell the right to speak freely to him by speaking honestly himself, Dan didn't bother contradicting John's words, or trying to explain that all he felt for Joeanne was the love of a friend. Because when she entered the room, a few moments later, he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

"What were you and my father talking about?" Joeanne asked as she walked him back to the car. "You were silent the moment I walked in on you."

"Oh, nothing." Dan smiled. "Guys stuff."

"Yeah, right." Joeanne returned the smile. "You two seemed to get along."

"We did. Your father is a great guy." As they reached the car, Dan turned to her and added, "I really enjoyed tonight, Jo. Thank you."

"I'm glad you did. But I'm the one who has to thank you. You were great with the boys. Though I think you created a monster. They are going to make you live up to that promise you made them, about Biology homework."

"I hope they do. I look forward to spending more time with them and your father…" Dan held his breath and completed, "And you."

Joeanne looked up at him for a few seconds and then looked away again. "I do, too." Her words were a mere whisper, but they seemed to echo in the silence of the night and then hang in the air, like something physical.

"You do?" Dan asked when he was finally able to speak.

"Yes, I do." When she stared into his eyes, she held his gaze. Her eyes were shining and she had never looked more beautiful.

Something broke inside of him and the thought of being away from her suddenly terrified him more than anything ever had. Slowly, he reached out to touch her face with his fingertips, gently caressing her and revelling in the softness of her skin. He felt her tremble, but she didn't walk away. Dan went on tracing the contour of her face from her cheekbone to her chin, afraid of the intensity of his own feelings and wishing time would just stop.

Joeanne didn't move. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her knees were turning to jelly. She knew she should make him stop, but she couldn't even think straight. His touch felt so good and he looked so handsome, out there in the moonlight. When he gently tilted her chin upwards with his fingers, Joeanne knew what he was about to do, but didn't stop him. She was scared to death but she wanted this. She had wanted this for such a long time! That was her last coherent thought before she felt his lips on hers, tender, but firm. And the warmth of him spread through her body in a way that made her want to cry.

Dan let a soft moan escape his throat as he felt the velvety touch of her lips for the very first time. Feeling dizzy, he closed his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body. He could feel her hands on his chest, clutching at his shirt. He was so afraid she would run from him! But instead her lips parted slightly, responding to his kiss, almost shyly. Knowing he was going too fast, but unable to stop himself, he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste her fully. And he realized how hungry for her touch he had been.

Suddenly, the annoying ring of a cell phone broke the silence and the magic of the moment. Joeanne parted from him, holding on to the disruptive sound as if it would save her from him. She looked for the phone in her pockets with trembling hands, unable to look him in the eyes. She finally found it and answered it.

Dan was still too shaken up by what had just happened to say a word. He pressed his back against the jeep's door, trying to catch his breath. His lips felt numb and there was a lingering warmth that reminded him of the sweetness he had just experienced. He hadn't planned it, he hadn't expected it, but now he wanted more. And the most amazing thing was that she had kissed him back! Now if she would just get off that damned phone…!

But when she did, he automatically knew that something had just gone terribly wrong. Dan stood up straight, suddenly alarmed by the girl's pale face and scared eyes.

"Jo, what's wrong?" He asked, cupping her face with his hands.

"It's Sally…" Joeanne was so scared, she could barely talk. "Sally ran off!"

"What?" Dan felt the blood in his veins turn to ice. "She ran away from the centre?"

Joeanne nodded, choked by tears. Dan took her in his arms and cradled her for a moment, knowing this wasn't the time to get back to where they had left off. Besides, he had the excruciating feeling this had something to do with his visit to the centre. "Jo," he said, suddenly aware of how much he cared about her. "I have something to tell you…"

She breathed in deeply, trying to regain her composure. "No, Dan…I'm sorry! I have to get to the centre. I have to know what happened!"

_Oh, I bet I can tell you that. I told her Dick was back and she went to find him_, Dan thought, feeling sickeningly scared. She was going to hate him forever, if something happened to her sister. "I'm coming with you, Jo," he said. "And you should tell your father what happened."

She looked at him as if she hadn't understood what he was saying.

"Tell him. I bet he'll want to go too," Dan insisted, knowing Joeanne would need someone with her. He was coming too, but he had a feeling she was going to hate him before the night was through.

She didn't question him further and went inside the house. She was too confused to even think about why Dan was so certain her father would go with her. And the fact was, as soon as he heard the news, John Darnell picked up his coat and shot out the door.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Pardon for the long wait. I've had issues uploading documents onto the site. Happy holidays to all and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**While Dan has dinner at the Darnell's**__**  
**__**Somewhere in Sleepyside**_

The throbbing pain in his head was the first thing he noticed. It took him a few moments to realize he was lying on the dusty wooden floor of an unknown room. Then he remembered where he was.

"Are you okay?" he heard someone ask behind him.

Bobby tried to get up, but he saw everything twirling around him and had to steady himself by leaning against the wall. He lifted his hand and touched his skull. It felt moist, and he wondered if he had lost a lot of blood. Slowly, he lifted his head and tried to figure out who this person was, and why he had ended up with a crack in his skull.

"I could be better…" he mumbled, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light that still came through the dirty window. The sun hadn't set completely yet, so he hadn't been unconscious for long. As the figure in front of him became clearer, Bobby realized it was that of a girl. Well, whoever she was, she was still holding the stick with which she had probably hit him, so he better be careful.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were someone else," the dark haired girl said as she got closer to him, her hands tightly clutching the stick.

"So, do you always crack stranger's heads or was it just me you didn't like?"

She never answered him and then said: "But what are you doing here anyway? Are you into it too?"

"Into what? And I could ask you just about the same thing!"

"Hey, kid!" The girl's voice sounded angry this time. "There's no time to play games! If you don't know what goes on here, just get the hell out! You'll be in trouble if you stay!"

"I'm in enough trouble as it is!" Bobby sighed. "Listen, my name is Bobby Belden. Who are you and why did you crack my skull with that… stick?"

"Never mind that now!" There was urgency in her voice, as she glanced through the window. "He's coming! Hide, quickly!" Saying that, the girl pushed him into the closet and closed the door behind him.

_**9 PM  
Hudson River Rehabilitation Centre**_

As he parked the jeep in front of the centre, just behind Joeanne's pick up, Dan knew he had to find a way to let her know the truth before someone else mentioned it to her. He got out of the car and he walked towards her decidedly. Grabbing her by the arm, he stopped her as she rushed to the centre's front door, following her father.

"Joeanne," he said, almost out of breath. "There's something you must know."

The tone of his voice scared her and despite her fear and anxiety, she knew she had to listen to him. And deep in her heart she knew she wasn't going to like this.

"What is it?" She asked, impatiently.

He swallowed hard and said: "I came to see Sally on Tuesday. I tried to call you but you were in a meeting…"

Joeanne raised an eyebrow and her eyes grew colder. "You came… here? Why?" Her voice was calm and gathered, but Dan could sense the anger starting to rise.

"I tried to call you, but I couldn't reach you, and it couldn't wait. Trixie met a guy in town, someone she had helped put in jail many years ago. A guy whose name is Dick. She later saw him on the school premises… And I remembered Sally had mentioned someone with the same name."

"So?" Joeanne's voice was so cold; Dan felt a shiver down his spine.

"I brought a picture of him, to see if this was the same guy. She recognized him." He ran his fingers through his hair and decided it was best to let her know everything.

"And I also wanted to know if she would testify against him in court." At that moment, he knew that no matter how much time went by, he would never, ever forget the look in her eyes. There was anger, pain, anguish and, worst of all, disappointment. And that he couldn't stand. "Jo, please, forgive me. I…"

She interrupted in an ice-cold voice. "You are going to get in that car and drive away from me, my sister and my whole family. I never, ever want to see you again!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Dan exclaimed. "I'm not letting you use this as an excuse to send me packing! I made a mistake, but you know what? That's what people do! I know you're mad, but I didn't mean to do any harm!"

"But you did! You came here behind my back, taking advantage of the fact that I had just started to trust you. And you lured me into bringing you here so you could get close to Sally, because of the case! I should have known that was all you wanted!" Joeanne was practically yelling, her usual self control falling completely to pieces.

Dan suddenly lost his temper too, and he grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to look at him. "All I wanted to get close to was YOU! How was I supposed to know Sally knew about this guy? I didn't even know he was involved in this then!"

"All that matters to me is that you've betrayed me, and you've ruined the little trust I've managed to build. Sally will never trust me again, because she's probably thinking I was hiding all this from her! She will always hate me now!"

"You're wrong." Dan's voice softened. "Sally asked me to tell you none of this was your fault. I thought she was referring to the past, but perhaps she was already planning to run away."

Tears started to fall down the dark haired girl's face. "She didn't run away. She went to look for him! It's going to start all over again!"

"We'll find her!" Dan tried to embrace her, but she took a step back as if she couldn't stand his touch.

"No! I'll find her!" Joeanne held her head high, and clenched her teeth. "I told you I never want to see you again!"

"Joeanne," John Darnell called. Apparently he had been standing there for a little while and had heard part of their conversation. "Sally left you a letter."

Without a word, Joeanne took the envelope from her father's hand and opened it, with trembling hands.

"Mr. Darnell, I really don't know what to say… I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Dan sighed, despairing to find something else to say.

John Darnell put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "No time for recriminations now, Dan. We have to concentrate on finding Sally. Just be patient with Joeanne."

Dan looked at her, and his heart almost broke at the sight of her tears. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be fine, but he knew she would just push him away once more.

Wrapping an arm around his oldest daughter's shoulders, John took the letter away from her and handed it to Dan. He took a deep breath and read.

_Sis,_

_I never could really talk to you, so I decided to write it down. I guess now it's just as good a time as any to say everything I've been meaning to tell you. I'm not sure if I'll ever get another chance._

_I'd like you to forgive me, 'cause I know I've been really bitchy to you, but I just thought it would be much easier for me if you hated me. But you kept coming back, even after I ruined both our lives. _

_There were times I actually hated you because you came back. Once more you were perfect. The perfect sister. The same way you always were the perfect daughter, the perfect student… It was always so hard to live up to the standards you'd set. I lived in fear I would disappoint you and Dad. And I ended up making a mess of everything and destroying our family. I'm glad Dad never came to see me, because I don't know if I could face him, now that I realize all I've done._

_But now I know what to do. I'm going to do the right thing. Just tell Dan he has given me the chance to do so. I won't let anything happen to that little girl you told me about. Trust me._

_I love you, Jo._

_Sally_

The last sentences chilled him to the bone. What was Sally thinking? Had she gone to seek revenge? As he lifted his head, his eyes met Joeanne's and he realized she had reached the same conclusion. But knowing Sally's true intentions didn't bring comfort to either of them.

"The police have already been sent for," John said, gravely. "There's nothing more we can do, but wait."

It was hard for Dan to deal with the fact, but the truth was John Darnell was right. How would they ever find Sally? They had no idea of where she was! Then something clicked inside his head.

"She mentioned Hawthorne Street the other day. She said that whenever Dick was in Sleepyside, that's where they could find him! Jo, do you know what she was talking about?"

Joeanne took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. And suddenly hope filled her eyes. "Yes… There was this place… I went to get her there a few times."  
"Then that's where we're headed."

Joeanne looked at her father, surprised at the authoritarian tone of his voice. But now there was no time to wonder about it. They just had to find Sally. Fast!

* * *

Still dizzy and far from having all his senses functioning properly, Bobby decided the best he could do was to stay put and listen. He had been inside the closet for a minute or two, when he heard the sound of a lock opening and then footsteps. The boy held his breath, wondering how he had gotten himself in this scrape. _If I get out of this alive, Annie, Trixie and the others will take turns in killing me!_ he thought.

Under the door, light suddenly appeared and was followed by an exclamation from a male voice. "You!"

"So, you remember me?" Bobby recognized the voice of his assailant.

The man chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart. How could I forget such a pretty face? So you're back, hum?"

"Yeah, I'm back," she said. "I heard you had returned."

"So, you missed me? I knew you would. But you see, that nosy sister of yours caused me a lot of trouble when you let her discover where we met. We had to lay low for a while, with the police asking questions around here."

"My sister won't bother you again. But I heard that now you were doing business in the school!"

Bobby heard him laughing again, and suddenly realized that somehow his voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah… But tell me, what can I do for you?" Then the man gasped. "Hey, put that away! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm stopping you from destroying other kids' lives!"

In the closet, Bobby strained to figure out what was going on outside, as he heard the sound of a struggle. But as the girl screamed he couldn't just stand there doing nothing. From what he had heard it was easy enough to figure out who the good guy was in all this. So, slowly, he slid the door open and peeked out to see a man holding the girl from behind, with a knife pointed at her neck.

"So, you came for revenge, you little fool?" the man said. "You chose your own way, sweetie, you can't blame me! And now there's no nosy sister around to bail you out of your own messes!"

Carefully, Bobby got out of his hiding place and looked around for some kind of weapon. Close by, against the wall, was the piece of wood the girl had hit him with. In less that a second, Bobby had hit the man on the head with all of his strength. With a grunt, he fell down and lay on the floor, motionless.

Bobby and the girl stood there, staring at the unconscious figure sprawled on the floor, still digesting all that had happened.

"Is he…dead?" The girl asked.

Bobby kicked the knife the man had dropped away from him, just to be sure, and crouched beside him to check for a pulse. Relieved, the boy let out the breath he'd been holding. "He's alive. But I guess we should make sure he's tied up before he wakes up, or then we will really be in trouble."

"You're right. Dick's a dangerous man," the girl said.

Bobby's skin crawled. "Dick?" He whispered as he took a closer look at the man. It had been a long time, but he remembered him, all right. Trixie had been right when she'd said Dick the Dip and Janet Martin were somehow together in the drug dealing.

"You know him?" The girl frowned and took a few steps back. "But you said you didn't know what went on here…"

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys. This guy and I met a long time ago! But I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do."

"Wait a minute! Did you say you're name was Belden?" The girl ran her fingers through her hair and let out a short, relieved laugh. "Are you related to Trixie Belden?"

"She's my sister. Why? Do you know her?" Bobby crossed his arms across his chest, defiantly.

The girl sighed and held out her hand. "Yeah, I do. Pleased to meet you, Bobby. My name's Sally Darnell."

* * *

Turning off the engine and getting out of the car were almost simultaneous actions, such was Joeanne's hurry to find her sister. The aching in her stomach grew in intensity when she saw the police cars and heard the sirens of the ambulances. _Oh, God, please, let her be all right_, she prayed as she ran towards the old house in the midst of the commotion. She hardly noticed her father and Dan were close on her heels.

But when she got to the gate, she stopped abruptly as she saw the two youngsters sitting on the front steps, accompanied by Captain Molinson. Sally seemed to be fine, though pale and shaken up, but the boy had dried blood all over his blond curls. Joeanne felt dizzy at the strange turn of events. What on Earth was Bobby Belden doing with Sally?

"Bobby!" Dan exclaimed as he got to the site. "What are you doing here? You're hurt!"

The boy smiled and tried to get up, but had to steady himself by holding on to Molinson's shoulder.

"Easy, kid! That's quite a bump you have there!" The police officer made him sit down again and turned to Dan, Joeanne and John. "They are both fine. We got a call from Bobby a little while after Mr Darnell here called us about Sally. Those two made quite a mess but they managed to catch Dick the Dip…"

"Wait, Captain." Dan said, confused. "They caught him?"

"It's a long story, Dan. He better tell you himself after I take him to the hospital to take care of that head of his." Molinson sighed. "I really hate saying this, but I think this Belden here will be even more troublesome than his sister!"

As he got up to follow the police officer into the ambulance, Bobby turned to Dan and said: "Dan, please tell Trixie and the others I'm okay. I'll explain everything later."

"You bet you will, mister." Dan tried to sound angry but failed miserably. He was just relieved that he was fine, and that Sally had been found. Suddenly remembering the girl, he turned around and was amazed at the sight.

Sally was safe in her father's arms, and tears were falling freely from her eyes. Dan couldn't hear what they were saying, but it really was for their ears only. Joeanne was standing a few feet to the side, twisting her hands and trying hard not to cry too.

Knowing he probably wasn't welcome, but not really caring, Dan walked to her decisively. "Are you okay?" He asked, tenderly.

"I'm fine," she answered coldly. "You can leave now."

"I'm not leaving until you stop being so stubborn. Look, even your father and Sally have forgiven each other!" Dan was despairing. "I made a mistake! I've said I'm sorry! What else can I do?"

"You lied to me!" Joeanne braced herself and shivered. "If you had only told me about that guy, I would have remembered this place! Sally could have been dead by now!"

"I know that! But I was thinking about Annie! There was no time to lose!"

"Oh, it's nice to know about your priorities!" Joeanne knew how unfair she was being but she meant to hurt him. And she did.

Dan swallowed hard and stepped back from her. "If we're discussing priorities, perhaps you should be thinking about Annie too. And all the other kids! Sally's testimony is crucial to the police. She could testify Dick's been dealing drugs for years!"

"Heaven knows I did think of Annie!" Joeanne yelled. "But I didn't want Sally to remember! I was afraid of what might happen if she did…"

"What, are you afraid she'll go back to being an addict?" Dan was finding it hard not to get mad at her. "Listen, you're talking about trust here, but you're the one who's not trusting her! Give her some credit! Let her deal with this her way! She'll never forget it anyway. There's no use in pretending it never happened!"

Joeanne had to fight with herself not to cry. Deep in her heart, she knew he was right and that made it hard to stay mad at him. But she was just too afraid to forgive him. After all, he had hurt her. Or was that the real reason? Suddenly, Joeanne felt very tired. "You better go, Dan," she said, before walking away. "Go tell Trixie that Bobby is okay."

Dan stood there for a few seconds watching her walk away, but then he decided it was best to go. He did have to tell Trixie and the others about Bobby. But John Darnell's voice stopped him as he started to walk towards his car.

"Dan, please," John's eyes were still moist, but he looked composed. "Thank you for accompanying us. I appreciate it."

The younger man shook his head. "No, Mr Darnell. You mustn't thank me. I'm to blame for this. Joeanne's right, Sally could have gotten hurt or worse even. I should never have gone to her before I talked to Joeanne."

John laid a hand on Dan's shoulder and smiled. "Like someone recently said to me, we all make mistakes. And apparently a lot of good came out of this." He looked towards the house and Dan followed his eyes. Joeanne and Sally were sitting side by side on the steps, not touching each other but at least talking quietly. "Dan," he said, "She's angry right now, hurt, but please don't give up on her. She needs you."

"I don't intend to give up, Mr. Darnell," Dan assured him.

"Good. Just give her time." Patting his shoulder again, John walked back to his daughters.

_I hope time is enough_, he thought, taking one last look at the group, before driving away.

_**Around midnight  
Crabapple Farm**_

All of the Bob-Whites jumped from their seats around the kitchen table when the door to Crabapple Farm's kitchen opened to let Brian and Dan in, accompanied by a pale and guilty-looking Bobby. Trixie rushed to him, tears of relief flowing down her face.

"Oh, you idiot!" she exclaimed, as she hugged him tight. "You scared us half to death!"

"Easy, Trix," Brian said, with his usual calmness. "He's been through a lot."

"I'm glad Mum and Dad are away for the week. I'd hate to think they were worried about me. You didn't tell them, did you?" Bobby asked as he sat down.

"Oh, you were worried about them? What about us? We were ready to send for the FBI!" Mart was pale as paper, and Bobby thought he had never seen him looking so upset.

"That's not what I meant. And please keep your voices down, guys. My head's killing me!"

"I would like to kill you myself!" Mart mumbled, rubbing his temples. "What were you thinking, kid?"

Bobby sighed. "I know, I know. I was a jerk! But everything happened so fast!"

"And what exactly happened?" Jim sat by the boy's side. "All we know was that you and Sally Darnell somehow caught Dick the Dip."

Bobby took a deep breath and started his tale, from the way he had followed Darryl to calling the police. Then Dan took over.

"After I called you guys, I went to the police station. Molinson wants Bobby to go there tomorrow and make a statement. He's going to talk to Sally too. Meanwhile he agreed to keep an eye on Janet Martin and Darryl. They probably still know nothing about tonight's events and it's best to keep it that way."

"Dick has a big bump on his head, but I guess tomorrow morning he'll be okay to be interrogated by the police," Brian added. "And if I remember correctly, he usually sings like a bird when the police talk to him."

"Yeah, he hates going down alone!" Mart's sense of humour seemed to be back and he chuckled.

"He'd better, or Molinson won't have much on Janet." Dan sat down, sighing tiredly. "They searched the place and found enough drugs to throw Dick in jail for a long time. But there was nothing that pointed to her."

"What about Darryl?" Bobby didn't really like the kid, but he hated the thought of him being thrown into jail.

"I'm not sure, Bobby. I don't think Molinson found any evidences of him being involved in the dealing, but if he does he'll be going to reform school."

"Well, I guess he brought it upon himself, but I wish he had a second chance."

Brian squeezed his brother's shoulder. "I hope he does, Bobby. But now you should get to bed. You need to rest."

Suddenly, Bobby noticed Annie had disappeared. "Where's Annie?" He asked.

The others looked around, not having noticed until then the girl was missing.

"I saw her going into the living room, after you came in, Bobby. Maybe you should check on her," Honey said, smiling tenderly at the boy.

Bobby nodded and exited the kitchen. Trixie took the opportunity to ask Brian if Bobby's wound was serious. The dark haired young doctor shook his head and smiled. "I guess until today I didn't really knew how thick that skull really was."

The others laughed, relieved.

* * *

"Annie?" Bobby called out, softly. She was sitting in the darkened living room, her back turned to the door, but he could tell she was crying. "Annie, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She turned to him, trying to dry her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, mad at herself for letting him see her crying again. "You disappear, then you come back with a broken head, and you ask me what's wrong? You promised me you'd be careful!"

"I know I did." Bobby held her hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Annie. It was very foolish of me. But all I wanted was to find out who was trying to frame you, as fast as possible."

"I know, Bobby. And that's what's hurting me! You nearly got killed because of me!" Annie's tears started flowing again.

Bobby drew her into his arms. "Don't be silly! And everything's fine now. See, I'm still in one piece."

She touched the bandage around his head. "Does it hurt?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a bit. So you better not scold me anymore, or it will get worse!" He winked at her and she couldn't help a smile.

"Okay, then." Annie took a deep breath and motioned to leave the room, but then stopped, remembering something. "Bobby, we still don't know why they were trying to frame me. Or getting you into it, for that matter."

Bobby nodded. "I know. That's been bugging me too. I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

**Half past midnight  
Darnell Farm**

Joeanne cuddled in the woollen blanket and pulled her feet up on the swing. The cat purred and found a new spot beside her. It was late and chilly but Joeanne felt the cool night air reviving. In her childhood, she used to love to sit on the swing on the farm's porch. Many times it had felt as if those moments were the only time she really had to herself.

But now the feeling was different. Things had changed irreversibly in a just a couple of hours. Sally and John had forgiven each other and the girl seemed to now be truly committed to her recovery. And in Joeanne's heart there was a true hope that she would be able to recover her sister's love as well.

"A penny for your thoughts," said her father's voice coming from behind her.

Startling a bit, Joeanne turned to see her father standing on the doorway, watching her.

"Hi, Dad. Are the boys asleep yet?" she asked as she moved on the swing to give John a seat.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, finally. They were pretty excited about our adventurous night and the thought of having you sleeping over. They were really happy when I told them we were going to see Sally on Saturday. I had never noticed how much they missed her."

Joeanne moved closer to him, still wrapped in the blanket and squeezed his hand. "We all do, Dad. We all miss the girl she used to be."

"I'm afraid she will never be like that again, Joeanne." John stared into the night and sighed. "She has been through a lot. And I'll never forgive myself for not being there for her."

"I know she won't, Dad. But she can rediscover herself and build her life from there. And don't blame yourself. We are all a little guilty. There's no use in thinking about that anymore."

This time, John turned to his eldest daughter and stared her in the eyes. "I hope you'll be following your own advice, Joeanne."

She blushed. He had always managed to read into her heart.

John held Joeanne's hands in his own and said, "There's something else I blame myself for. I let so much land on your shoulders, honey, and I looked away. When your mother died, I thought I would never be able to cope with all of you on my own. But then you took over, just as strong as your mother. It felt good to share the responsibility with someone again, and I forgot you were just too young. But though I blamed myself, I was too weak to stop it. And that's what I can never forgive myself for."

"Dad, please, I…" Joeanne tried to stop him, but this time John had made up his mind.

"I tried not to see how lonely you were, how you had shut everything but this family and your work out of your life. But when I saw you and Dan Mangan together, I knew there was something I had to do. And that was to force you to have a life."

Joeanne looked away, tears stinging her eyes, but he went on.

"When you left this house I was relieved. Of course I knew I'd miss you, but I thought you were going to have more time for yourself, that you were going to take care of your own life. But then I realised the reason you'd left was because you wanted to take care of Sally without having to fight me. And even from afar you still held the reins of this house." He caressed her cheek and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "I love you, sweetheart, and I refuse to let you do this to yourself. You are so pretty, so smart… You deserve much better. Promise me you'll take care of your life now."

"I am taking care of my life, Dad. You, the boys and Sally are my life."

"But that's wrong. We'll always be your family, but we don't have to depend on you. You should have been the one to depend on me, while you were growing up, not the other way around. Give yourself a chance at happiness. Give Dan a chance."

Joeanne looked up, surprised. "Dan? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He has a lot to do with it, Joeanne. He was brave enough to say the things I'd needed to hear. And he did it out of love for you."

"Don't be silly, Dad. Love? He hardly knows me!"

"Well," John got up and ran his fingers through her hair. "I know you, and I'm sure you'll use this little mistake of his to shut him out. You may think you're doing it because you're mad at what he did or didn't do, but I say you're just afraid he'll get too close to you. Goodnight, baby. Don't stay out here too long," Saying this, John got back in the house, leaving a very troubled Joeanne sitting out on the moonlit porch.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Well hello...it's been quite awhile. Cookie, anyone?

I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story (and my terrible updating skills) thus far. Please enjoy the story as it hits its climax.

Claudia

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Friday, 9 AM Sleepyside Police Station**_

On Friday morning, Bobby went to the Police Station, escorted by Trixie and Dan. Captain Molinson was waiting for them, and greeted the group with a serious look on his face. Bobby turned a bit pale as he looked at the police officer. He had been dreading this.

"Well, young man, I don't think I have to tell you that you and Sally Darnell did something extremely stupid, do I?" Molinson grabbed the arms of the chair Bobby was sitting in and leaned towards him.

Bobby gulped, and before he could think of an answer, his sister came to his rescue, knowing too well what facing Molinson was like. "Come on, Captain, we've put him through that already. Give him a break," she pleaded.

Molinson slowly turned to her. "I should have known that getting you kids into this would mean trouble! I guess you just don't learn!" Seeing that Trixie was about to answer, her temper having the better of her, Molinson motioned to her and held his finger in front of her nose. And suddenly, Trixie thought she was seeing things, because she could swear Molinson had winked at her. "Miss Belden," he said. "This is my police station, and in it I'll repeat things as many times as it takes until I get them through your or your brother's thick skull!"

Glancing at Dan, she noticed his amused expression. He had seen it too. She wondered if Molinson had only been acting angry every time he had scolded her in the past. _Boy, this guy should get an Oscar_, she thought, trying hard not to laugh.

Going back to Bobby, who was fidgeting on the chair, feeling uncomfortable, the police officer said, "You are aware that we could charge you with breaking and entering, aren't you?" As Bobby nodded, and mumbled something about being aware of it, Molinson went on, "With your assault on Dick, he could have sued you, if he was smart enough! And then everything would have been lost!"

"But he was going to kill Sally!" Bobby defended himself. "What was I supposed to do? Just stand there?"

"He is right, Captain," Dan said. "He saved Sally."

Molinson sighed as he got back to his chair behind the desk. "I know. You don't lack bravery. It runs fast and abundant in your family." Casting a glance at Trixie, he had the pleasure to see her blush. "And if it wasn't for Sally, you would be in trouble. Despite what you told us, she said you two had entered the house together. And since she had a key, given to her by Dick himself, we can't charge her with anything. Only for that bump in your head, but I'm sure you won't be pressing charges."

"He won't!" Trixie and Dan spoke in unison and then laughed as they stared at each other.

"Has Dick said anything?" Bobby asked, hesitatingly. He really wasn't sure if he was off the hook or not. He soon regretted having spoken.

Molinson gazed at him menacingly, and the boy slid on the chair, wishing the ground would open and swallow him. "I can't discuss that with you, kid!"

Trixie sighed and rolled her eyes. Approaching Molinson's desk, she leaned over it and said, "Come on, Captain. We're in this together. You have to tell us what we're up against."

He looked up at her with a frown, seemingly considering what he should do. Then he gave in. "All right, but only because there are quite a few loose ends in this story, and I still need your help to tie them up, as hard as that is to admit." Rubbing his temples, he went on. "Dick didn't say much. He didn't deny the dealing, but he wouldn't say who was in it with him. All we have on the kid and Janet Martin are Bobby and Annie's words. It won't do in court. We need more."

"That's strange!" Trixie crossed her arms across her chest. "I always thought Dick wouldn't want to go down alone. Last time, it took you guys five minutes to make him talk."

Molinson nodded. "I know. But this time Dick was scared. Trixie, I think this time he's not the mastermind. There is someone else behind this, and Dick is very much afraid."

"Captain," Bobby said, shyly. "I know of a way to catch Janet. That is, if she hasn't run off yet."

Gravely, Molinson turned to the boy and said, "Actually, she hasn't. I have people watching her and Darryl. They're both in the school, as we speak. Apparently, they haven't heard what's happened last night. We did everything to keep the media off this. Besides, there's no reason for them to think last night is related to the school events."

"Great," Bobby was getting excited. Apparently, Molinson's scolding hadn't done much good. "After all this, she told me she would give me something that would make me really have fun tonight, at the dance. It only takes half a brain to realise what she's talking about. If she knows nothing about Dick's arrest, then chances are she will act according to her previous plans."

Molinson groaned. "Well, I hate to say this, but that probably is our only chance. If we let more time go by, she might suspect something." Then staring down at Bobby, he added, "I'll have people two steps behind you the whole time. One agent to watch her, and two others to watch you, mister!"

* * *

As the three Bob-Whites left the Captain's office, they noticed there was some commotion within the precinct. Then they realised two officers were practically dragging a man downstairs. Trixie's blood chilled in her veins when she recognised Dick.

"If you take me outside, he'll get me!" The man yelled, as he squirmed in their grips.

"Oh, shut up, you chicken!" One of the officers snorted. "You weren't so scared when it came to selling drugs to kids, were you? Besides you'll be much safer at the White Plains precinct."

Despite her throbbing heart, Trixie moved towards the staircase, somehow wanting to stare Dick in the eyes. At that precise moment, Dick looked up and their eyes met. His fear seemed to disappear and he grinned, sarcastically.

"He's going to get you too," he said, with a short laugh, before the officers dragged him out of her sight.

_**10 AM Hudson River Rehabilitation Centre**_

Sally looked up when her sister walked over to her, accompanied by another young woman that looked familiar to her. Then she remembered: it was Diana Lynch. The girl smiled shyly at them, and noticed Joeanne seemed surprised at her welcome. _No wonder_, she thought sadly.

"Hi, Jo, Diana," she greeted.

"Sally?" Joeanne sat by her side on the bench, and gazed at her, as if she didn't quite believe she was actually talking to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sally avoided her sister's eyes. She really didn't know how to act around her now. "How's Bobby's head?"

Diana chuckled. "Oh, he's okay. Thick skulls run in the Belden family. And it serves him right! I would like to whack him over the head myself for pulling that stunt."

"I hope he'll be fine. I guess I overdid it a bit." Sally shrugged.

"Well, I just came here to say hi." Diana gently caressed the girl's face. "I'll wait in the car. I think you and your sister need to talk." Looking encouragingly at Joeanne, Diana walked away.

A heavy silence set between the two girls. After so many years of misunderstandings and wrong words, neither of them knew where to start. Finally, Sally found the courage to speak out.

"I'm sorry, Jo," she said, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I really don't know… what else to say. But I'll never forgive myself for hurting you and Dad the way I did."

Joeanne breathed in deeply, trying to fight back tears. "Don't blame yourself. I guess we all hurt each other, without noticing. It wasn't easy for any of us." Glancing sideways at Sally, Joeanne risked softly touching her hair, brushing it back from her face.

Sally looked at her, her eyes filling with tears as she felt her sister's caress.

"I wish I could…I wish I could go back and make up for the things I've done." The girl's voice was strangled. "Yesterday, that's what I was trying to do. If he disappeared, then those kids would be safe and you would be able to forgive me."

"Oh, Sally," Joeanne wanted to hold her, but she thought maybe it was too soon. So she just kept on caressing her hair. "What were you thinking planning to do? Kill him?"

The girl groaned. "I don't know. I just wanted… to do something! Ever since I came here, I've been feeling so damned helpless. I guess I felt like that all of my life!"

"But why? We always tried to look out for you, me and Dad. We were there for you. But that never seemed to be enough…"

"That's just it, Jo. You looked out for me, and Dave, and Kenny, and Dad! And I always felt like there was something I should do too!" Sally hesitated before taking Joeanne's hand, but then she finally found the courage to do it. "Remember after mum died, when I used to hang around you all day, wanting to help you set the table or take care of the babies? You always told me to go play…"

"You were too young! You shouldn't have to worry about those things!" Joeanne said, still amazed by the way Sally was opening up to her.

Sally stared at her, looking deep into her eyes. "And you should? For crying out loud, Jo, you were 13!"

Swallowing hard, Joeanne had to admit she was right. But still, had Sally resented the fact she had taken over? "Sally, sweetie, what are you trying to tell me?"

Sighing, Sally hid her face in her hands, as if trying to organize her thoughts. Finally, she answered, "What I'm trying to say is that I always felt so beneath you. Useless! You managed to take care of everything, of everyone. Up to a point I looked up to you, I tried to be like you. But then, when I discovered I couldn't match you, I started hating you for setting the standards so high! And I tried to convince myself you had prevented me from being like you, on purpose, because you wanted to take all the credit. It was easier than believing I really wasn't as good as you."

"But why should you want to be… me?" Joeanne was astounded. She had never imagined these to be Sally's reasons. Besides why would anyone want to be her?

"You're kidding me, right? Have you ever noticed the way Dad looks at you? He admires you, he looks up to you. Me he always regarded as the baby, even if Kenny and Davy were younger. He would forgive me for just about anything, saying I was just a child even when I was already old enough to face the consequences of my actions! I guess I ended up wondering if he did that because he really didn't care…"

Joeanne interrupted her, unable to stop the tears anymore. "And I always wished Dad would love me the way he did you!"

Sally stared at her, her mouth hanging open. Slowly, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her sister's lap, catching her breath as she gave in to the yearning for human touch. The yearning for her sister's love.

Joeanne closed her eyes as well, as she felt her sister cuddling up against her, and realized she needed this very much. She needed Sally to forgive her for not seeing the truth. "Sally, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this! All I wanted was to take care of you as best as I could. And in the end I overlooked the most important thing of all: that I was your big sister. That you probably needed me to hold you and tell everything would be okay more than you needed me to check if you had done your homework."

"Please, don't apologize, Jo. It's not your fault. You did your best. But I…I was a brat! I started hanging out with those guys because I wanted to challenge you, to show you I could take care of my own life. And look where it got me." Sally curled up on the bench and held on to Joeanne's hand.

Taking a deep breath, Joeanne realized Sally had just relieved her of a weight she had been carrying around for years, the weight of not knowing where she had gone wrong. Now she did, and she also knew it hadn't been entirely her fault. Or Sally's. Or her father's. It simply had gone wrong, because they had misunderstood each other.

But now life was giving them a second chance and this time Joeanne decided she wouldn't screw up.

"Are you up for starting over?" She asked, softly, as she helped Sally up. "Are you ready to discover your sister isn't all that perfect, that she's wanted your friendship all her life?"

Sally smiled and wrapped her arms around Joeanne's neck. "I love you, Jo. But I always thought you saw me as a burden!"

"Oh, no, Sally. I wished things would be different, that none of this had ever happened, but I never considered you as a burden!" Joeanne hugged her sister tightly, feeling happier than she had in years. "Let's just forget about all this, let's start over!"

Sally pulled away from her and nodded. "Ok, I'd like that too. But I still have a long way to go."

"And I'll be with you all the way, honey." Joeanne brushed back her sister's dishevelled hair.

"So, if we're going to be friends," Sally wiped her eyes and smiled naughtily. "I really want to know the story with you and Dan…"

Joeanne blushed. "Well, I promise to tell you when I figure it out." Then she smiled. It was a nice feeling, to be able to talk to her sister that way.

Sally must have thought the same thing too, because her smile widened and she leaned back on the bench. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she said, "I would like you to tell him I appreciate what he did. He gave me a chance to change things. And I want him to know I'm ready to testify."

"Are you sure?" Joeanne sounded apprehensive, but she fought against sounding overly protective.

Sally nodded. "It's time I face it. There's no use in just sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I'd rather do something to stop Dick from fooling other kids like me."

Despite her concern for Sally's emotional vulnerability and of what the pressure of a courtroom might do to her, Joeanne felt proud of her sister's courage. She reached out and caressed her black hair. "I'll tell him, Sally. Don't worry."

The girl returned the smile and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. And the two girls sat there for a long time, in silence, just enjoying the new chance destiny had given them.

* * *

Over an hour later, Joeanne joined Diana in the car.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. But time flew."

Di dismissed her worries with a gesture and a smile. "Oh, that's nonsense. I understand. Time has a habit of flying away when you're happy. And you do look happy."

"I am," Joeanne said as she started the car. "I'm still dizzy at how fast everything's changed, but I couldn't be happier."

Biting her lip, Diana considered if this was the time to bring up the subject, but after a few moments she decided she had to do it. There was no way on Earth she was letting opportunity run by her again. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "What about Dan, Joeanne? Have you decided what to do?"

Joeanne's smiled faded and Di feared she had gone too far. But then the other girl took a deep breath and answered, "I guess I have forgiven him. I've thought about it and I know maybe I overreacted last night. He did apologize, and I know he never meant to hurt Sally. But still, it hurts that he went behind my back. I… I didn't expect that from him, you see."

Diana nodded. "Yes, I understand. But there is something I can tell you about Dan, and that is he doesn't meddle in anyone's life. He never even gives his opinion, unless it's asked for. He stands aside, he watches, he thinks about things, but he won't say a word unless he's asked to. So, if he did this, if he went ahead without your consent, he either thought it was too urgent to wait or…" Di hesitated, but then went on. "Or he thought he had already proven you could trust him."

As Diana's words sank in, Joeanne realized how true they were. Whatever he had thought, he had been right. It was too urgent, and he had given enough proof that he would never do anything to hurt her or Sally. He was a true friend, and she had said pretty awful things to him.

"I just hope he'll understand why I reacted that way," Joeanne's voice was no more than a whisper, and Diana realized how upset she was. To reassure her, she reached out and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure he does. But maybe you should tell him yourself. Just in case."

Joeanne smiled. "I will. Now that I have his friendship, I'd hate to lose it."

Di giggled. "Oh, I'm sure you have a little more than his friendship."

"Don't be silly, Di. He just felt sorry for me and tried to help me out." Joeanne tried to sound convinced of her own theory but she failed miserably. She knew there was more to it than pity or compassion.

"Sorry for you? I never heard it being called that!" Diana laughed again, and her violet eyes sparkled mischievously. "It's not pity I see in his eyes, when he looks at you!"

"Yeah, right!" Joeanne glanced at Diana and blushed. "As if he had nothing better to do with his life than hang around with some emotionally crippled girl who had never even…" She stopped herself before saying the words. She wasn't ready to share that yet, and Diana must have understood because she didn't force her to go on. "Besides, he has Hallie Belden."

"Hallie? What are you talking about?" Diana sounded confused.

Joeanne's hands clutched tightly at the wheel. She hated to use Diana this way, but this was something she needed to know.

"I remember seeing them together and the way he looked at her. He doesn't look at me that way."

Diana did the last thing Joeanne expected her too. She laughed. Heartily, till there were tears in her eyes. Joeanne stared at her, trying to figure out what was so funny.

Finally, she managed to control herself enough to make a straight face and say, "Joeanne Darnell, I dare say you're jealous."

She gulped. "Jealous? Why should I be jealous?"

"That's right. You needn't be." Diana wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled tenderly at her newfound friend. "Jo, Hallie's been out of his life for years. They both realized they wanted to follow different paths and their feelings weren't strong enough to make them consider bending their dreams. They parted as friends. I guess there never was anything between them but wishful thinking."

"What do you mean, wishful thinking?"

"Dan always felt lonely. We were all paired up from the beginning, so to speak, even if we were too young to take it seriously. But Dan never had anyone, so when Hallie came along I guess he tried to imagine she was someone different. Of course it was hard for him to realize he had been fooling himself for such a long time, but he knew he had never loved her. They weren't right for each other. They're still friends, but the only contact they have is the occasional email."

"All right, but Dan can have just about any girl. He would never want me."

Di's smile widened as she sank on the passenger's seat, feeling her job as her friend was accomplished. "That's just it, honey. He never wanted any of the girls he could have had. It was as if he was waiting for someone else."

**_4 PM Crabapple Farm_**

Later that day, Trixie got back to Crabapple Farm, after leaving Bobby with Brian at the hospital for some more tests. Her own head was hurting. Once more she had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was she overlooking?

With a sigh, she kicked off her shoes and threw herself on the sofa. She lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while, trying to put the pieces of this crazy puzzle together.

Now they knew for sure Janet and Darryl were the ones to blame for the dealing in school and that Dick was their supplier. But who was the man that Dick feared? And why had they tried to frame Annie? Had this something to do with the girl's life in New York? But that made no sense. Annie had never met Janet or Dick before. And Janet's words in the teacher's lounge kept coming back to her. Mart had been right about Janet challenging them to sort out everything. As if she wanted to prove they couldn't.

The ring of her cell phone interrupted the course of her thoughts. Startled, Trixie fumbled in her purse to find it. As she picked it up, she saw Jim's name flashing on the screen and smiled.

"Hi, baby," she said, answering the phone.

"Hi yourself. I saw you drive by from Ten Acres and I wondered if something was wrong," he said with a note of concern in his voice. "Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"I had a headache," Trixie explained. "Besides, everyone is getting things ready for the dance, so I don't think I'll be missed. Mart's over there, ordering everyone around. The way I'm feeling, if I stayed, I would have to shove some balloons down his throat, so I decided to come home."

Jim chuckled on the other side of line. "I'd like to see that."

"Yeah, I bet you would. What about you? What have you been up to all day?" She asked, cuddling up on the sofa, loving to hear the sound of his voice in her ears.

"Well, the usual. I've been discussing some details of the building with the architects, boring stuff. Oh, and remember my uncle's bible? I finally got a call from the book restorer. He said it looks as good as new. He even managed to remove the dirt stains, from the time I hid in the woods. We'll have to find a special place for it, next to my christening cup, when we move into our house. It should have a plaque saying something like 'This was the beginning'…"

As Jim talked on, Trixie started feeling goose bumps all over. Janet's words came back to her: _turning little silver cups into mattresses stuffed with dollars_! The words had bothered her then, but she had thought it had been because of her tone. Now she knew. The fact Jim had been carrying his christening cup when he first came to Sleepyside certainly wasn't common knowledge and it had never been mentioned in the papers. Apart from the BWGs and their families, there was only one person in the world who could have known that. Someone that had located Jim 9 years before because that same cup had been innocently photographed by a reporter who didn't even know it wasn't merely a part of the clutter inside the Frayne mansion.

"Jim," Trixie could hardly speak, as the meaning of it all finally sank. "Jim!"

He stopped what he was saying. "What? What's wrong?"

"Jim, we really need to talk. I figured it out!" Trixie's head was spinning. Everything made sense now! "I'm coming up there." Saying that, Trixie hang up and put her shoes back on.

She only had time to scribble a note to Mart, who would be getting home soon so he could get dressed to chaperon the dance, and darted out the door, uphill towards Manor House.

Jonesy! He is the mastermind! He's the one Dick fears! They were in it together after all!

Thoughts were running wild in her head as she ran to meet Jim. She kept stumbling on stones, such was her hurry, but she wouldn't stop. She had to tell Jim, fast!

But Trixie was so oblivious to everything around her that she never noticed she was being followed, until someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the woods.

* * *

Jim sat there, staring at the phone, still wondering what had happened. They had been talking, and suddenly she hung up on him, after saying something about going up to Manor House. But that had been over twenty minutes ago. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Jim. Are you waiting for a call?" Miss Trask, the Wheeler's housekeeper, asked, as she noticed him staring at the phone with a frown.

"I'm not sure…" Jim looked up at her, looking confused. "Trixie sounded in a hurry. She said she would meet me up here, but that was a while ago. I've called her cell phone and Crabapple Farm, but I get no answer from either one."

"Maybe she said she would me you at the clubhouse. Why don't you go check?" Miss Trask smiled and walked away.

Well, I could have heard it wrong. Everything happened so fast!

Jim thought. He then decided to check it out. If she were on her way over, they would probably meet anyway.

The red headed young man walked down the road towards the old gatehouse that had been turned into a cosy meeting place for the Bob-Whites. But as he got there, he knew, even before he opened the door, that no one was there. _Trixie would have opened the curtains_, he thought. Still, he opened the door. The clubhouse was as empty as he'd thought. Jim was getting really worried now and decided to go down to Crabapple farm, to see if she was there. But as soon as he walked out the door, someone hit him over the head and he blacked out.

* * *

Mart found it strange that all the lights were still out at Crabapple farm. At five o'clock, it was getting dark, so Trixie should have at least a few lights on. But she hadn't even turned the porch light on.

"Didn't you say Trixie would be home?" Brian said as he got off his own car. He and Bobby had just arrived too.

Mart nodded. "I'll kill her if she forgot that she promised to cook dinner! I have to get ready for the dance, and so does Bobby!"

Brian laughed and nudged his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, you do take more time to get dressed than Di does."

Overlooking his brother's comment, Mart reached for the doorknob and turned it. It wasn't locked. Instantly he knew this wasn't right. Glancing at his brothers, he could see they were thinking the same thing.

They found Trixie's note on the kitchen table, and it didn't comfort them. It read,

_Mart,_ _I've got it! Jonesy's behind it all. I'm off to Manor House._ _Trixie_

The three Belden young men stared at each other.

"I guess we should be heading to Manor House," Bobby said shyly.

"The only place you're heading is upstairs, to get ready for the dance. We'll see what's up," Brian stated, leaving no space for an argument.

Bobby knew better than to protest when Brian used that tone. So he climbed the stairs in silence and headed for the shower.

"I'm calling Manor House this minute," Mart said as he rushed to the phone. When he came back, he was pale. "We've got trouble, Bri."

"What? Come on, spill it!" Brian felt his stomach in knots.

"There's no one there but Miss Trask and Celia. Honey's in town with Mrs. Wheeler and Jim got a call earlier from Trixie, saying she was headed up there. But she never showed up, so Jim thought he might have misunderstood what she said and went out to see if she was at the clubhouse."

"And…?"

"He hasn't come back since."

"Why do I have the feeling they aren't just somewhere making out?" Brian asked, turning as pale as his brother.

"Because we have a note from Trixie with Jonesy's name on it. I'm calling Molinson." Mart disappeared out of the kitchen once more.

* * *

The ropes around her wrists and ankles were burning her skin, cutting into it. He meant to hurt them when he tied them up. And now the vengeful little man was sitting right in front of her and Jim, enjoying seeing them helpless and defenseless.

Trixie would never forget the terror she had experienced when she'd seen that horrid creature drag Jim's limp body into the school building. Until then she'd only been mad at herself for being careless and getting caught, but then she'd truly feared for Jim's life. The minutes before he wokeup had been the most horrifying of her life. And now they were both tied up back to back, forced to just sit there, while Jonesy stared at them.

Finally, the man got up and walked around them, an ironic grin in his face. "I hope you are feeling comfortable," he said, his voice even more hoarse than Trixie remembered. "This isn't exactly what I planned, but it will do. The result will be the same. Only, you both die!"

"You'll never get away with this," Jim said, his voice strangled by hate.

Trixie searched for his fingers behind her back and squeezed them, trying to reassure him somehow. She hoped Mart had got home by then and found her note. Maybe he would figure it out.

"Oh, won't I?" Jonesy crouched in front of him, the stale stench of cigarettes filling both Trixie's and Jim's nostrils. "And who exactly is going to stop me? I'll be long gone when they see this place go up in smoke!"

Trixie's heart almost stopped. He was planning to burn this place down, like he'd done with the Frayne mansion, although accidentally. Would anyone ever get to them in time? She had to find a way to stall him, to keep him talking, and buy themselves some time. _Oh, my dear almost twin, please prove you're as smart as you say you are!_

"They know you're in this. It won't take them long to figure out where you've taken us!" Trixie said, trying to sound a lot more confident than she really was.

"Oh, do they? Aren't you smart, little miss busybody?" Jonesy turned his attention to her. "Let's see who's smarter! After all, if it wasn't for that fool getting greedy, I would have taken all of you down and you wouldn't ever know what hit you! One by one, starting with the Dugan kid!"

She felt Jim's back straighten up, as the truth dawned on them finally. Jonesy's plan was to destroy the BWGs one by one, starting with Annie. That's why they had tried to frame her! And next in line was Bobby. Trixie felt shivers down her back.

"So he got greedy, hum?" she said, managing to sound sarcastic and keep away the fear from her voice. "I take it you mean Dick!"

"Yes, smarty pants, I do! I met him in jail and we ended up discovering we had some common acquaintances. I decided to have him help me with my plans. But he and that sister of his decided to do some business on the side and attracted attention. So we had to speed up the plans a bit."

"Oh, and I take it you still don't know we caught Dick last night!" Trixie announced triumphantly. She was pleased to see the confused look on his face. She had played her cards right. "He's been talking, you know? The police are probably on your tail as we speak," she lied.

Jonesy's face turned red with anger and he punched the wall violently. "That fool! I should have taken care of him when I had the chance!"

"Guess you lose again, hum?" Jim's voice was defiant. He knew what Trixie was trying to do and decided to play along. This wasn't about their safety anymore. It was about the safety of all of the Bob-Whites. They had to stop him from hurting their friends, even if it meant taking on his rage.

Enraged, Jonesy turned to Jim again and violently slapped him across the face. Trixie felt the slap as if it had been on her own face and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Jim didn't utter a sound, but squeezed her hand so tightly she almost screamed. Still she left her hand in his until the pressure lightened. She knew this was like a return to his dreadful past with his stepfather and she wanted him to know this time he wasn't alone.

"Still stubborn, hum? But I bet I can make you scream before this is through!"

Jonesy's yellowed teeth showed in his wicked grin. "What if I start by having a little fun with your girl here? Wouldn't it be nice to scar her pretty face?" Jonesy pulled a knife from his pocket and started playing with it.

"Don't you dare touch her!" There was so much anger and fear in Jim's voice, Trixie hardly recognized it.

"Oh, just do it!" Trixie exclaimed. "You're going to kill us anyway! Just do it! I don't even care. But I'll die happy knowing you're going back to jail!"

"I won't get caught!" He snorted.

"Oh really? Well, Janet is about to be put behind bars too! The dance is a set-up to catch her! I bet she doesn't know Dick is in jail either! Do you think you'll ever be able to leave town? Molinson probably has barricades in every exit! There's nowhere to go!"

Jonesy seemed to consider her words. "I might go down, but you two are dying." The man picked up a large can and started pouring its contents all over the place. From the strong smell, Trixie had no doubt what it was. Gasoline! He was really going to burn down the place. With them inside!

When he'd emptied it, Jonesy threw the can aside. Moving towards them again, he strongly kicked Jim's shoulder, causing them both to fall over. Trixie saw stars, when her head hit the side of a nearby counter, and felt dizzy.

"Now, fry!" Jonesy said, with that disgusting grin of his plastered to his face, leaving them to die.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**6 PM  
Glen Road**_

Joeanne drove away from the Lynch Estate, back on to Glen Road, still thinking about Diana's words and the promise she had made herself. How would she ever be able to face Dan, now that she had admitted to herself (and to some extent to Di) that he was not indifferent to her? But she would have to. She owed it to him, after the way she'd behaved. But not just yet. She needed time to adjust to this new life of hers.

Suddenly, a movement to her left startled her from her reverie and she hit the brakes. The car skidded on the gravel, and she almost lost control, but finally managed to pull over by the side of the road.

Breathless, and with her heart still thumping in her chest, Joeanne closed her eyes and sat still, waiting for her head to stop spinning. What on Earth had just happened?

"Jo! Are you ok?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Joeanne opened her eyes and stared at Dan, pale and trembling, standing by the car window.

"Dan?" Then she saw the horse, nearby. Had this happened again? Maybe it was just nerves, but Joeanne couldn't fight the irresistible fit of laughter that took hold of her.

Dan frowned. This was the last thing he'd expect from her. Actually, he had never seen her laugh like this. And despite the recent fright, he couldn't help noticing just how beautiful she looked when she did.

Finally, she managed to control herself enough to ask, "Whose fault was it this time? I didn't see you!"

He smiled. "Guess it was mine! I was distracted and Odin just got out of the woods before I even noticed. He has a mind of his own!"

"We better stop meeting like this, or soon enough he'll hold a grudge against me." Joeanne got out of the car, unable to look him in the eyes.

"No one will ever be able to hold a grudge against you…" Dan's voice became huskier, as he suddenly remembered she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Yeah, right," Joeanne kept her eyes locked on the ground, wishing to be miles away.

"Anyway," Dan said, trying to overcome the uncomfortable situation. "I went to Manor House, to take Jim's car back, and then my uncle bribed me into taking this guy here for a walk, in exchange for a ride into town. I kind of started day dreaming and…" Dan stopped talking and felt his face grow hotter. He had been thinking about her. How was he supposed to tell her that? He then decided to change the subject. "I called you earlier at the office. They said you'd taken the day off."

She looked up at him, seemingly surprised, but only for a moment. Averting her eyes again, Joeanne explained, "I went to see Sally."

"I thought as much. Did your father go with you?"

"No. He had to work, but he's taking the boys over tomorrow. Diana offered to go with me today. I was just returning from her place."

"Oh," Dan couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at the fact she hadn't asked him to go with her. But he was lucky enough she was still talking to him. So he just swallowed hard and went on, "And how is she?"

"She's fine." Joeanne took a deep breath and finally met his eyes. "She's asked me to tell you she's ready to testify."

"And are you okay with it?" Dan bit his lip. He had to try hard to keep his voice from trembling and himself from asking the question burning on his lips. _Have you forgiven me?_

To his surprise she didn't look away. Joeanne held his gaze and answered, slowly but firmly, "Yes, I am. It's what she wants and I have to let her deal with this her own way. Like you said, I can't go on sheltering her forever."

"What about us, Jo? Are we okay?" The question escaped his lips before he knew it and he himself was surprised at the emotion in his voice.

Despite the sudden jolt in her heart, she managed to keep looking in his eyes. "Last night, I… I overreacted. You have proven more than once that you…" Joeanne paused, weighing her words. "That you care for me. I shouldn't have said those things. So I think I owe you an apology."

He chuckled and shook his head, in disbelief. "You owe me nothing, Jo. But I'm glad you've forgiven me."

"I still don't like being lied to." Joeanne lowered her eyes for a moment, staring at the key chain she had been twisting in her hands for the past minutes.

Gently, Dan tilted her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look back up at him. "I didn't mean to lie. I was going to tell you but then…" he gulped, his mind travelling back to the moment they'd kissed. "I didn't mean to lie to you, Jo. And I promise not to do anything behind your back again."

"I certainly hope not." Joeanne smiled, faintly. "I really enjoy our friendship, and I'd hate to have it spoiled. After all, you did win me with your honesty. You had the courage to tell me the things no one had ever dared to say. And to my father too. If it wasn't for you, he probably wouldn't have forgiven Sally, and she and I wouldn't be trying to really understand each other. Actually, I probably should be thanking you."

Dan's mind was still locked in the part when she'd said he had won her and he had trouble understanding what she'd said next. "Nonsense." He almost didn't recognize his own voice, thick with unspoken emotion. "I'm the one who should thank you for letting me be your friend."

"It's not like you ever gave me a chance of stopping you…" Her voice faltered when his hand travelled from her chin to her cheek and down again, softly tracing the contour of her face.

Eyes locked, they just stood there, unable to move or even to think. Both their hearts were overflowing with feelings they couldn't explain or were just too afraid to acknowledge. But as with all such moments, this particular moment was also too fragile to last, and a sharp sound brought them out of the reverie.

Startled, they instinctively broke apart and looked back. Annie was heading for them on her bike, an ominous look upon her girlish face. She stopped abruptly in front of them, her chest heaving.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Dan asked, placing both hands on her shoulders to help her calm down.

"Bobby called…" She could barely speak, through her ragged breath. "Bobby called me. Something has gone terribly wrong!"

Dan and Joeanne exchanged glances, the emotion of the previous moments replaced by concern.

"What did he tell you?" Dan was trying hard not to scare her even further, but he knew fear was strangling his voice.

"He said Trixie and Jim are missing! Trixie left a note saying Jonesy was behind it all and went off to find Jim… She never got to Manor House."

"And then Jim went to find her and he disappeared too," Dan completed, closing his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Sweet Lord!"

"I needed to do something… I was going over to Manor House to see if I could help!" Annie looked from Dan to Joeanne, panic quite visible in her eyes.

Slowly, Joeanne wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Annie seemed surprised but didn't move away. Relieved, Joeanne smiled softly.

"Everything will be okay, Annie. We'll come with you." Her eyes searched for Dan's, seeking approval. He nodded, eyes shining in a look she couldn't identify. But there were more pressing subjects now.

"Jo, you better leave your car here and come riding with me. We'll get there faster through the woods." Dan didn't wait for an answer and went to get Odin.

A little dazed at his words, Joeanne locked the car and went over to him, eyeing the animal with suspicion.

"It's been a while…" she whispered.

He grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll hold you tight."

Joeanne almost lost her breath, and her heart started thumping wildly. She'd been worried about the horse, but now she was much more worried about the fact that he would hold her. But there was no time to find an excuse not to ride with him. Annie was already pedalling up the road. So she just let Dan help her on to the horse and braced herself for what came next. And she got goose bumps all over when his arms encircled her waist from behind and the warmth of his body spread through her like a blanket.

* * *

Mart and Brian were desperate. They had searched almost every possible place. Where could they be? The clubhouse was empty, all the horses were in the stables, Jim's car was in the garage and they weren't at the lake either.

"We should check Ten Acres," Brian suggested, running his trembling fingers through his dark hair.

Mart nodded, anguish visible in clear blue eyes. "Yeah, let's do it! If they're not there I have no idea where they could be."

Brian swallowed hard. He'd been dreading saying the words, but he had to speak them now. "If Jonesy caught them, he might have taken them far away. He's probably in New York by now! We'll never catch up with him."

"Please, don't even think that, Bri! Please don't!"

Suddenly, they saw Bobby running up the way, his breath heaving. "Guys! There's smoke coming from Ten Acres! I saw it from my room's window! I already called the fire department."

Glancing at each other, Mart and Brian smelled the faint odour of burning wood in the wind. Seconds later, they were rushing to Ten Acres, with Bobby close behind them.

As soon as they got up there, they saw the smoke rising from the school building and the flames already licking the walls. The heat was intense and they knew there was no time to lose. Taking off their shirts, Mart and Brian wrapped them around their faces to prevent them from asphyxiation. Before running to the burning building, Brian sent Bobby down to Glen Road to indicate the closest route up there to the firemen. The sirens were already sounding in the distance.

Combining efforts, Brian and Mart rammed into the door, knowing the knob was just too hot to be touched. The improvised door wasn't strong so they easily brought it down. There was a cloud of smoke and heat coming from inside and they had to take a few steps back.

When it cleared a bit, they rushed in, feeling tears stream down their faces from the smoke. It was hard to see inside, but in the midst of smoke and flames they finally saw Trixie and Jim, their heads bent forward, probably already unconscious.

Thanking the heavens for his old habit of carrying around his pocket knife, from his Boy Scout days, Mart cut the ropes around their wrists and ankles and then dragged Trixie outside, while Brian did the same for Jim. They had to do it fast, before the flames stopped them from reaching the door, or the unfinished first floor collapsed.

Just when they had got outside, the windows exploded, sending tiny, but sharp pieces of glass everywhere. Brian got a cut on his cheek, but he didn't even feel it. The idea of them having arrived too late was torturing him and he needed to know his sister and best friend were safe.

Laying them both on the grass, far enough from the building to be secure, Brian checked them for a pulse. Feeling the heartbeat on their throats, Brian cried out in relief. They were still alive.

* * *

They could already smell the smoke. In a heavy silence, Dan, Joeanne and Annie moved as fast as they could through the woods, crossing them as they headed to Ten Acres. In their hearts, they knew they weren't needed at Manor House. Whatever was happening was happening at Ten Acres.

Suddenly, Annie stopped her bicycle right in front of them, forcing Dan to pull back the horse's reins. Then he saw what had made her stop. Right in front them, hidden by some bushes, was a car.

"Whose is it?" Joeanne asked, trying to shake away the disturbing feeling of Dan's arms around her.

"I don't know. Is it familiar to you, Annie?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. I don't think I've ever seen it around here before."

"It is a public road, Annie, but it's still strange." Dan dismounted and carefully walked towards the vehicle. "See, those branches were broken and placed here to help hide the car. Hey, the keys are still in the ignition."

"Do you think this has anything to do with Trixie and Jim's disappearance?" Joeanne asked as she dismounted herself and walked towards Dan.

"I don't have a clue…" Dan paused as he noticed Annie opening the car's door. "Annie! What are you doing?"

"There's something on the passenger's seat!" Excitedly, Annie crawled over the driver's seat and got whatever had called her attention. As she crawled out she was holding a large brown envelope, triumphantly. "Maybe there is something here to help us find out who the owner of the car is."

"Dan, that's private property," Joeanne cautioned.

"Actually, this area of the woods is part of Ten Acres. The car owner is the one who's trespassing since he drove the car _into_ the woods." Dan smiled, wickedly. "So, Annie is right. We should try to find out who he is."

Thrilled with Dan's approval, Annie opened the envelope. Her face went pale when she saw its contents.

"Dan…" she held out a pile of newspaper clippings and photographs.

Shivers ran down his spine when he saw the pictures and news clippings. All around the same subject: Trixie and the BWGs.

"I bet this is Jonesy's car!" Annie twisted her hands, nervously.

"Hold on, we don't know that yet." Joeanne looked from Dan to Annie, wondering how she had ended up in the middle of this mess. But then again, deep down in her heart, she knew she had always dreamed of playing a role in the Bob-Whites' adventures. She only wished it could have happened in a different situation.

"No, we don't," Dan agreed. "But anyway, whoever collected these has a pretty suspicious obsession with Trixie and the rest of us. And I'm sure none of us ever agreed to have our pictures taken. I'm taking this to Molinson. Let's hope he'll be able to dust it for fingerprints."

As Joeanne and Dan got back on the horse, Annie seemed to remember something and went back into the car. She came back out and showed them the car keys.

"Just in case," she said, grinning.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the cool evening air to revive them. Trixie woke up first.

"Jim!" she called out, as soon as she realized where she was.

"Calm down, Sis, he is okay." Brian's reassuring voice magically quieted her thumping heart and she finally saw Jim sitting close by, aided by Mart. Her brother's arms closed around her and he cradled her for a while as she cried, finally letting fear take hold of her. "Shh, everything will be fine! You're safe now!"

"Trixie."

At the sound of Jim's voice, Trixie let go of her brother and dove into his arms, holding on to him tightly. She felt him rub her back softly and relaxed as she ran her fingers through his wavy red hair.

Brian noticed Mart was standing aside, watching them, tears streaming down his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Mart nodded, as he wiped his eyes to his smoke stained shirt. "Yeah, it's the smoke. It makes my eyes sting," he lied, knowing perfectly well his big brother was seeing right through him.

He chuckled. "Yeah, the smoke really does get to you!"

Then the fire trucks finally appeared, sirens screaming, and Bobby jumped from one of them.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked anxiously, as approached them.

"Yeah, we made it," Jim answered, his voice still strangled, as he held on to Trixie. "But I guess Jonesy escaped!"

"No, he didn't!" Mart almost jumped in joy when he saw who the passenger in the police car coming up the road was. Jonesy was in the back seat, with a strange look of amazement in his face.

Molinson himself was driving. When he got out of the car, Trixie noticed he couldn't hide the look of anxiety on his face. "Is everyone all right?" When they nodded, he sighed in relief and scratched his balding head. "You're going to give me a heart attack, one of these days! But I have to congratulate you for having the presence of mind to steal Jonesy's car keys!"

The group in front of them stared at each other, surprised. "Car keys?" Trixie uttered. "Was it any of you guys?"

Her three brothers shook their heads. "We didn't even know Jonesy had a car!" Brian said.

Molinson put his hands on his hips, looking truly confused. "We were coming here, after Mart called us, when we saw that creep walking up Glen Road. He tried to get in the woods, but we caught up with him. Apparently he had hidden his car in some bushes and left the key in the ignition. When he came back, it was gone! He tried to hot wire it, but that idiot couldn't even manage it! So he decided to walk all the way to Sleepyside. But if it wasn't any of you, who was it?"

"Me!" said a voice behind them. They all turned and saw a smiling Annie holding Jonesy's keys in her hand, followed by Dan and Joeanne on horseback.

"What…? How…?" Mart was speechless for one of the few times in his life.

"Bobby called me when you guys left to look for them, so I decided to ride down Glen Road and see if I could spot anything. I met Dan and Joeanne on the way over.

Then we saw this car, parked in the midst of some bushes and thought it was strange.

The keys were still in the ignition and this was on the passenger's seat." Annie handed the large envelope to Molinson.

"We thought it was strange, because Jim had said Jonesy was probably looking for revenge and those pictures really looked obsessive," Dan explained as he approached the group that had crowded around Molinson to look at the pictures in awe. "So Annie here decided to take the keys. Just in case!" He looked back at the girl, the mischievous spark in his eyes matching her own.

"Oh, I could just kiss you!" Bobby didn't think before he said the words. But when he saw the priceless look on Annie's face and heard the laughter coming from behind him, he blushed to the root of his blond curls.

Mart was laughing so hard, more out of relief than out of amusement, he had to sit down.

"Well, I meant…" Bobby was embarrassed and didn't even manage to look at Annie, who had blushed just as much as he had.

"We know what you meant, Bobster!" Jim dishevelled his hair, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "I kinda feel the same way! Come here, kid." Pulling Annie by the arm, Jim hugged her tightly. "Thanks. I owe you one!"

"We're even, then!" she said, with sparkling eyes.

Molinson cleared his throat. "Well, no more of the mushy stuff," he said, as he tried to hide his own emotion. "We still have work to do! And you, Goldie Locks," he pointed at Bobby. "Still have a mission! Go and get dressed for that dance."

Bobby turned red again. "Okay," he mumbled.

Jim took a few steps away from the group, and gazed at the now smouldering ashes of the school building with sadness in his eyes.

Trixie joined him and held on to his arm. "We'll just build it again," she said, softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. And this time I don't think I'll have to worry about that bastard again." His eyes drifted towards Molinson's squad car and met Jonesy's for a moment. The man was pale, and wasn't able to hold Jim's clear gaze for long. He looked distraught.

"He's going down for a long time," Trixie said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I certainly hope so." Jim leant over to her to kiss the top of her head. His heart felt lighter than ever before, and he had the distinct feeling everything was going to be fine now. Looking down at her he smiled softly, knowing this was the time to celebrate. "Are you still up for a dance, beautiful?" He asked, his voice growing huskier as he stared at her with those deep green eyes.

"With you, always!" Trixie threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight.

* * *

A little while later, as the group slowly walked back to Crabapple Farm, Trixie found herself watching Joeanne. She and Dan were still ahead of them, Dan leading the horse by the reins and JoeAnne silently walking beside him, immersed in her thoughts.

"They really do look nice together, don't they?" she whispered to Jim.

He smiled.

"Yeah, they do. You know, lately I've been wondering what would have happened if Joeanne had joined the club."

Trixie looked up at him, blue eyes shining.

"You know, it's not too late…"

Arching an eyebrow, Jim stared at his fiancée. He knew what she was thinking and he liked it. Winking at her, he let go off her hand and walked over to Joeanne.

"Joeanne, Trixie and I have been thinking," he started, glancing at Dan and then at the young woman. "And we decided that we would like you to become an honorary member of the BWGs. Of course the others will have to vote, but I'm sure no one will oppose."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wider in amazement, as Dan's face lit with a wide grin.

"Well, you can certainly count on my vote," he said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

Blushing, Joeanne stared at her feet. "I'm honoured," she said. "But if you guys are doing this because you think you haven't been there for me when I needed it, don't. You were there. I was the one who pushed you away."

Moving towards them, Trixie smiled softly. "No, Jo. You've earned it. I guess it's our way of saying we won't let you push us away again."

Joeanne looked up again and searched their faces. They were honest about it and Trixie's brothers seemed to like the idea too, smiling as they watched the scene.

"It's a great idea, Joeanne," Brian said, in his low, firm voice. "Maybe some of us haven't had a chance to know you very well, but we've grown to respect you. As far as I'm concerned you are very welcome."

"Here, here," said a smiling Mart.

Annie then moved closer to Joeanne and held her other hand. "I'm voting you in too," the girl stated with a smile.

"That leaves Honey and Di, but I'm sure they'll be as happy as we are in welcoming you aboard," Jim said.

"I really don't know what to say…" There were tears in Joeanne's eyes. Not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined this. "Thank you!"

"The only thanks we want is to see that smile on your face, permanently." Trixie's felt the sting of tears in her own eyes and she patted her friend's shoulder. In her heart, she knew this was the right thing. Joeanne should have always been with them.

* * *

The ride back to her car was a nightmare to Joeanne. While Annie had been with them it had been easier. They had been distracted by their concern about Trixie and Jim and the fact that they weren't alone was enough to postpone any other discussion. But now… She knew it was a matter of minutes before he would bring up the subject.

As if on queue, Dan said, "I'm very happy about all this, Jo. I had already thought about talking to the guys about you becoming a member myself, but I guess I feared was afraid you would think this was silly."

Forcing herself to overcome the shivers his voice in her ear sent down her back, Joeanne managed to ask, "Why would I think it was silly?"

"You know," Dan cleared his throat. "Grown ups playing at secret clubs. It may sound kind of childish. And you take life so seriously."

"I never had reasons to take it lightly, Dan," Joeanne was surprised that she hadn't said this with the usual bitterness. Things really were starting to change, even from within. "But I don't consider it childish. The bond you share between you is anything but silly or childish. I'm proud that you want me to become a part of it."

"You deserve it," Dan said, as he dismounted. He held out his hand to help her down and as their eyes met, he lost his breath. She was doing that to him a lot.

Relieved to have her feet back on the ground and a little more space between them, Joeanne combed back her dishevelled hair, desperately searching for something to say. But Dan spoke before she managed to find a way to excuse herself and drive away.

"You know we still need to talk, don't you?"

Her first impulse was to say there was nothing to talk about, but something stopped her. To her amazement she discovered she wanted to talk to him. Only not just yet. She needed to figure this all out, to understand her own feelings. She couldn't even think straight in his presence, and this simply wouldn't do.

"I know," she admitted, after a few moments silence. "But I need to think first. This last 24 hours has been a roller coaster, for both of us. I have to manage to find some balance, to think about what I'm going to do now."

Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes for a moment. Then, as he opened them, he said, "All right. But promise me you won't use this time to write me out of your life."

"I won't." Joeanne smiled, softly. "There wouldn't be much left if I did…"

The confession filled his heart with hope and he marvelled at the fact that all the anguish had vanished from her voice. But he knew what she meant. Her problems had demanded so much of her, she never had time or enough hope in the future to make plans. Joeanne had not only put off her dreams, but the dreaming itself.

"There soon will be," he said in a strangled voice. He wanted to say this with his arms around her, but he knew he couldn't. So he buried his hands in his pockets, and smiled. "And if it depends on me, you'll recover all of your dreams."

There was a hint of sadness in her smile as she spoke and shook her head.

"It doesn't depend on you, Dan. Most dreams are irrecoverable, but now I can start thinking of myself. I'll just have to get used to it. But this afternoon one of my childhood dreams did come true. One I had never even dared to admit I had. So, I'd never be able to think it was silly." Joeanne reached out and rested her hand on his arm for a second. "I better go now," she said.

He only nodded and watched her as she got in the car. Then she looked at him and waved goodbye. He returned the gesture and just stood there as she drove away. And a simple, yet daring idea crept in his mind. There was a wide grin on his handsome face as he climbed on Odin and rode away.

* * *

_**8 PM  
Parker Estate**_

Bobby had never felt so nervous in all of his young life. Not only he was going to help the police catch Janet Martin in the act, he was also escorting Annie to the dance. Standing in the Parker's lobby, he felt as if his bow tie would soon choke him. What was taking her so long? As the thought crossed his mind, Bobby turned to the staircase to check if she was coming down. And that was his last coherent thought.

Annie was standing at the top of the stairs, watching him, a nervous smile lighting her pretty face. Her light brown hair was tied on the top of her head, in loose curls that bounced when she started coming down the steps, and the blue dress Honey had picked out for her suited her perfectly. She looked so beautiful Bobby had to catch his breath. He had always considered her very pretty, but that was when he had only seen her in jeans and t-shirts. Now she was absolutely perfect.

When she finally stood face to face with him, he had to make an effort to remember how to speak. "Hi," he said, after clearing his throat. Still his voice came huskier than he intended. "You look… amazing."

Annie turned red and she averted her eyes for a moment. "You look good too," was all she could utter.

"Here, this is for you," Bobby held out the corsage to her and she giggled.

"I think you are supposed to pin that on my dress."

"Oh!" It was his turn to blush. With trembling hands, Bobby fumbled with the small bouquet but finally managed to pin it on her jacket, above her breast. "There!" he said triumphantly, "I guess we should be getting along now, hum?"

Annie looked back into the hallway that led to the kitchen. "Yeah, we better, before Dad manages to find the other film. He's been taking pictures of me for the past hour. Thank God he ran out of film just before you arrived."

Laughing, the pair left the house and got in Mart's car. He was chaperoning the dance and had offered his brother a ride. The blonde young man whistled appreciatively when Annie got to the car.

"My, my! Don't you look pretty? We BWG's really can brag about the feminine members of our club." He smiled widely. "They are truly the most beautiful women in town!"

Annie stuck out her tongue, but smiled, as Bobby opened the door to her. She had never experienced these kind of compliments and she was enjoying it immensely.

After picking Diana up, they headed for the dance. As they approached the school, their smiles faded and they became gradually more silent. Tonight wouldn't be only fun and games and they knew it.

When the two couples got to the door, they found Dan waiting for them outside. Diana couldn't help an admiring look and hoped everything would turn out fine for him. He had caller her earlier, to ask her for help with his plan. Dan was an old dear friend and she wished him the best. And if it involved the happiness of a new dear friend, she would do all she could.

"Hey, guys!" Dan walked over to them and with a smile, held Annie's hand and made her twirl to admire her. "You look lovely, sweetie."

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling uncomfortable with so much attention.

"You kids should be getting inside. Molinson is in there already. He wants to wire Bobby. It will be better to get everything on tape." Dan pointed at the building. "And you have to do it before Janet comes. He's waiting for you in the Principal's office."

Bobby paled a bit but nodded in agreement, as he led Annie inside. Seeing the worried look on Mart's face, Dan said, as he patted his friend's back, "He'll be okay. We are all here to look out for him!"

Mart sighed. "I know. It's just that we nearly lost Trixie and Jim today. I guess that's getting to me now."

Standing on tiptoes, Di placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Everything will be fine now, Mart. We are over the worst of it!"

He smiled and squeezed her hand, tenderly. Feeling his spirits returning to him, he decided to not let this chance of teasing Dan go by. "And what, may I ask, has produced this miracle? I've never seen you in a tux and I don't believe a mere juvenile ball would be enough of a reason for you to wear it."

His friend chuckled. "Actually, it was. But I guess your girlfriend here can explain it to you. I'm… a little nervous."

Mart stared at Diana, frowning, waiting for an explanation. She giggled and pulled him away. "Come, I'll explain it to you on our way in."

* * *

Annie stood outside the men's restroom, fidgeting and uncomfortable in the unusual attire, as she waited for Bobby. Captain Molinson and Spider Webster had taken him inside to set him up for the meeting with Janet. But though she knew every base was covered, she still felt her stomach tied in knots when she thought of Bobby going to that woman by himself. Part of her heart wished Janet had already run off, but the other part of her knew they had to get her.

"So, are you expecting to get a partner, standing by the men's bathroom door?"

The sarcastic voice made her jump. Startled, Annie turned to see Maddie Kendall and two other girls. The blonde girl was staring down at her with a cynical grin plastered to her face, made even taller by the high-heeled shoes she was wearing. Annie wished she had agreed to wear heels, so she could at least hold her gaze without looking up. But she faced her anyway, holding her head high.

"If you must know, I'm waiting for Bobby. He's inside," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, as if I'm to believe Bobby came with you to the dance, when he could have asked me." Maddie laughed and threw her blonde hair back, knowing it would sparkle under the lights. The other girls giggled in agreement, and Annie's stomach turned again but this time in disgust.

"Well, believe what you want. I don't really give a rat's…"

"Annie!"

Bobby interrupted her before she could finish. He closed the bathroom door behind him, trying not to smile at Annie's still too loose tongue. Annie blushed and cursed herself silently. She had promised herself she would be ladylike tonight and that she wouldn't respond to Maddie or anyone else's provocation. After all, Bobby had brought HER to the dance and not Maddie.

Maddie was speechless. So, he had chosen that delinquent over her? How could this be? She really was confused and the fact that her friends seemed a little more amused than they should be with the situation wasn't helping either.

"Bobby, I thought… I didn't think you were coming," she finally managed to say.

"I told you I didn't know if I would come or not because I wasn't sure if Annie would want to come with me," Bobby smiled condescendingly. It felt nice to be fought over.

Annie arched an eyebrow. _He's actually enjoying this_, she thought. But actually she was too. Maddie's face was priceless.

"Oh," was all the girl could utter, as she watched Bobby carelessly wrap an arm around Annie's shoulders.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we better find our table," Bobby said, as he led Annie away from the girls. "Save me a dance for later, Maddie. That is, if Annie is okay with it." The glint in his blue eyes told Annie he was having lots of fun, and though she didn't like the idea of fuelling his growing ego, the opportunity was just too good to pass.

So, she turned to Maddie, who was already fuming, and said, innocently, "Oh, I'm okay with it. After all it's just one dance," she stressed the word 'one'. "And I guess I'll get tired of dancing all night… eventually!"

Bobby had to control himself not to burst out laughing. _You go, girl_, he silently cheered her.

"You better wipe that smug smile off your face, Belden," Annie said, as soon as they were out of Maddie's earshot. "I only played along 'cause it was the best way to get rid of Maddie. If she made a scene it could scare Ms. Martin off."

He tried to make a straight face, as he said, "Yeah, sure. I know that." But he couldn't help smiling. And he didn't remove his arm from her shoulders.

She looked up at him, frowning, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Bobby looked back at her, with the most innocent expression he could manage. Though he didn't convince her, she thought it was best to leave it at that. After all, she had actually enjoyed the feeling of being chosen over Maddie and wasn't interested in explaining why.

"Anyway," she said as she disentangled herself from his embrace. "What's the plan?"

He shrugged.

"Well, we'll have to wait until Ms. Martin gets here and play it from there. I'm wired and they're going to record the whole thing."

Annie's eyes widened.

"You mean… They have been listening the whole time?"

"Yep. And recording it too," Bobby hid his smile as she turned red. Tonight was proving more interesting than he had ever thought!

* * *

Bobby saw when Janet Martin entered the gym. The teacher looked pale and tired, as if she hadn't slept much that night. Her usual proud and smug look had been replaced by a worried and somewhat scared expression.

Has she found out?

Bobby asked himself. But then he dismissed the thought. If she had she wouldn't have come and risked getting caught. She was probably upset because she hadn't been able to contact either Dick or Jonesy.

Then he saw Darryl appear from behind a column and head towards her. Looking around, to see if anyone was watching them, Janet pushed the boy into a corner, apparently disliking the fact he had come to talk to her.

"Annie, stay here," he said. "Ms. Martin is over there talking to Darryl. I'm going to try and listen to what they're talking about. Maybe I can even get it on tape."

The girl looked over to the direction Bobby had pointed, and bit her lip. It was time.

"Just be careful and don't pull any stupid stunts, okay?"

He smiled and pulled one of her curls. "Don't worry. I'll be coming back to claim my dances."

She watched him as he walked away, trying to keep away from Janet and Darryl's eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she silently prayed for his safety, as she grasped the medallion that had once belonged to her mother and which she considered to be her lucky charm. _You better be back soon, Belden, and in one piece. I really want to dance tonight…with you_, Annie thought.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Darryl said.

Bobby hid behind a column, close to the place where Janet and Darryl were standing. The music and the noise of the crowd were making it hard for him to hear anything, let alone record it. But from where he now stood he was able to hear at least a part of what was being said. He only hoped neither one of them looked in his direction.

"I've told you before I can't stand when you start telling me what to do or not, you little punk!" Janet sounded as if she was about to snap.

"Ok, okay! But you've said it yourself, something is wrong! I'm just saying maybe we should lay low while we find out what happened!"

"Look, kid! It's not my fault that idiot brother of mine decided to get greedy and started dealing on his own. It wasn't supposed to come to this! Jonesy's orders were to cause a commotion in school and blame it on those kids. The dealing was Dick's idea!"

Oh, God, I hope Molinson manages to hear this!

Bobby thought, adrenalin rushing through his veins. _Janet is Dick's sister!_

"But you went along. You were his dealer!" Darryl raised his voice and that won him a smack on the head.

"Keep quiet, you idiot!" Janet pulled the boy closer to the column behind which Bobby was hiding and he felt chills running down his spine.

"I didn't know Jonesy was on the plan. They met in jail and arranged the plan. Dick was supposed to set everything up, before Jonesy got out. But when Dick got out 3 years ago, he decided he would arrange his own little business on the side. Apparently something went wrong and he had to lay low for a while, until it was time to set things up for Jonesy's arrival. That's when he called me up and asked for my help. He said he wanted to get even with the girl that had thrown him into jail ten years ago. I only found out that the dealing was never a part of the original plan and that Jonesy was supposed to call the shots after he came back to Sleepyside." Janet sighed. "I thought he would kill Dick when he found out! He is my brother, but he's a fool. And I'm not risking having Jonesy on my back. The man's dangerous! And if Dick has to go down, he's going down alone. I'm going on with Jonesy's plan!"

"What do they say about 'honour amongst thieves'?" Darryl's ironic tone awakened Janet's anger.

"You better be careful," she hissed. "Or you'll go down with him! Who do you think they'll believe? The competent teacher or the known troublemaker? Now get the hell outta here, before someone suspects us."

Bobby held his breath. If either of them moved forward they would see him. Slowly, he moved to his right trying to circle the column, so he could mingle with the crowd on the dance floor and go unnoticed. As he feared, two seconds after he left his hiding place, he saw Janet leaning against that same column.

Letting out his breath, he tried to gather his composure and walked around the column so he could appear from behind the teacher and not raise any suspicion.

"Ms. Martin?" he called out, hoping she wouldn't notice the tremble in his voice.

She looked up, startled. When she saw him, she smiled triumphantly, as if she considered his appearance a victory. "Robert! I was expecting you."

Oh, you are going down too, Ms. Martin. Rest assured of that

, he promised himself as he put on a fake smile and moved closer to her.

"So, Ms. Martin, do you have it?" This time Bobby didn't have to fake. He WAS anxious.

She chuckled softly.

"Easy, Robert. Eager to have fun, are you?" She patted his cheek, condescendingly. "Well, I understand. I was like you when I started to… to have fun! But you must take it easy. You have to learn to enjoy it. Only fools let themselves get controlled by it."

Bobby felt sick. How could she say that? He had seen what IT had done to Sally! But he controlled himself and merely nodded.

Janet then took a harmless looking small brown package from her purse and handed it over to Bobby.

"Here it is. Take it."

Now here comes the hard part

. Bobby tried to concentrate and remember what Molinson had said. Make her say the words, he had said. And don't touch the package!

"Well? Having second thoughts, Robert?" Janet frowned, and looked around, as if she feared someone would see them.

"I…" he hesitated. He couldn't make any mistakes now. "It is a big step."

Janet let out a short, cynical laugh. "You are old enough to quit the baby steps, Robert. And this is nothing really. I've used it myself many times."

Ah-ah! Here we go!

Bobby thought, adrenalin pumping in his veins. "Really?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. "Actually, I have been wondering why you are doing this… I mean, most teachers warn us against it!"

She took a deep breath and stared at him, apparently considering what to say. Bobby felt beads of sweat forming on his brow and the wires across his chest were starting to irritate his skin. After a few excruciating moments, Janet's smile reappeared.

"Let's just say I've always thought right and wrong, good and evil, are very subjective things. Their limits depend on the person in question. Basically, it's a question of survival of the fittest. Some make it, some don't. Let's say this is a test that I believe you'll have no trouble in passing."

He felt sick to the stomach. How could she say that? She was completely heartless!

"So, you want it or not?" Janet was getting impatient.

Bobby gulped. He couldn't back out now. Looking past the teacher he saw Spider Webster showing him thumbs up from across the room. At least, they were getting everything fine.

"But you never told me what this is. It's not, you know, to inhale, is it?" he finally asked.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "It's ecstasy, Robert. Ever heard of it?"

"I don't know if he has, but I certainly have, Ms. Martin." Molinson said, showing up from behind her, startling even Bobby.

She turned ghostly white. Her bravado dissolved into thin air. _Just_ _like her brother's_, Bobby thought, as he leant against the column, his legs finally giving out.

"You… you tricked me!" She actually sounded offended.

"Yes, he did, ma'am," Molinson closed the cuffs around her wrists. "And he did it brilliantly."

"Like you said, Ms. Martin, it's a test. And you just failed it!" Bobby's voice was hoarse, but he felt a rush he had never felt before. Now he knew why Trixie had kept going, despite every scrape she had managed to get herself in. The sensation of getting the bad guy overcame all fears.

* * *

"Spider just called," Dan said, as he disconnected the cell phone. "Apparently, as soon as Dick heard Jonesy was under custody, he started talking."

The others looked at him, expectantly. Trixie, who had just arrived, with Jim, Honey and Brian, was fidgeting, anxious to know what he had to say.

"Basically, he confirmed what Bobby heard Janet say. He met Jonesy in jail and they discover they had something in common."

"Yeah, a stone in their shoe named Trixie," Mart joked, with a genuinely happy smile.

His sister stuck out her tongue and smiled too.

"But what was their plan?" Annie asked.

"Jonesy wanted to discredit Trixie and the rest of us within the community. Annie and Bobby were the easier preys, so they started with them. But Dick's greed got in the way and things got out of hand."

"And Jonesy decided he should just go ahead and kill us," Jim completed, shaking his head. "He is smart, I have to admit. He knew the best way to get to us was to make people start doubting us. And he planned to slowly undermine everything we've built."

"Luckily for us, Dick is not so smart!" Bobby exclaimed, still a little shaken up.

"But he should know he shouldn't mess with the Bob-Whites of the Glen." Honey's eyes glistened and she pulled one of Bobby's curls. "Good work, Bobby!"

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order for all of us." Brian said. "I don't think after this we'll have to worry about those two guys ever again. Or Janet."

"Is she really Dick's sister?" Diana asked.

Dan nodded.

"Yes, and she really is a teacher. But she had been under some suspicion in the school she previously taught in. Nothing was ever proven though, so she didn't have much trouble in getting this job."

"I remember Principal Richardson saying she had lots of experience and even good commendation letters. I wonder if she ever checked them…" Trixie shook her head making her blonde curls bounce.

"And Darryl? What's going to happen to him?" Bobby's eyes grew darker. He couldn't help worrying about him.

"He's in trouble, Bobby. He already has a record and your testimony, as well as Janet's will probably send him to reform school," Dan patted his shoulder. "But maybe there's still hope for him."

"He's not really mean," Bobby said. "He's just… dumb."

Mart wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Let's just hope he'll smarten up then. But now it's time for the victors to collect the loot. Or better yet, for the Bob-Whites to have fun!"

"It was really great of Principal Richardson to allow us to call all of the BWGs over to celebrate," Trixie said.

"Annie has a lot to celebrate too. Molinson said she has nothing to worry about now. Janet confessed she was trying to frame her," Dan explained, as he smiled tenderly at the girl.

Annie sighed, relieved. "Thank God! That means the adoption process will be resumed, doesn't it?"

"I guess we can safely say it will, but we'll have to check with Joeanne," Honey said. Then she frowned. "By the way, from what I heard of this afternoon's events, shouldn't she be here too?"

Di looked at Dan and winked at him, smiling widely. "Oh, don't worry, Honey. That's been taken care of."


End file.
